Do You Love Us, Appa?
by Chiello
Summary: Luhan bahagia saat Sehun menikahinya. Namun saat Luhan dinyatakan memiliki keajaiban, sikap Sehun justru berbanding terbalik. Apa yang harus dipilih Luhan? Bertahan atau Meninggalkan Sehun? It's HUNHAN with their son. YAOI! MPREG!
1. Do You Love Us, Appa? (Prolog)

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

Title: Do You Love Us, Appa? 

Writer: Chiello 

Casts: EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Lu Han

Ye Zi Yu as Ziyu 

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG 

Rating: T 

Disclaimer: Ide dan pemikiran murni dari otak saya. HunHan dan Ziyu milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Karakter tokoh hanya karangan belaka.

DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !

Do You Love Us, Appa? 

Saat hati telah menentukan pilihannya 

"_**YES I WOULD SEHUN-AH. I LOVE YOU TOO!"**_

Mengucapkan sebuah janji yang akan selalu terpatri dan seharusnya tak akan pernah diingkari 

"_**Saranghae Luhan. Jeongmal Saranghae. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu dan akan selalu memberikanmu kebahagiaan,"**_

"_**Nado Saranghae Sehun-ah. Berjanjilah,"**_

Saat ia memberimu kebahagian lain dari sebuah keajaiban

"_**Aku hamil Sehun-ah! Kita akan punya anak!"**_

Dan bagimu adalah suatu yang tak pernah kau inginkan

"_**Aku bilang gugurkan, Luhan!"**_

Yang tak kau ketahui adalah bahwa Tuhan selalu memberikan hadiah sesuai apa yang telah manusia lakukan

"_**Luhan, ku mohon,"**_

"_**Maafkan aku Sehun, Aku tak bisa.."**_

Halo readers, ini baru sekedar PROLOG alias PREVIEW dari cerita dengan OTP kesayangan saya, sebut saja HunHan. Dan ini pertama kalinya saya publish FF saya di FFN. FF ini juga saya publish di salah satu page di facebook dengan penname yang sama. Saya penulis baru jadi jika berminat pada FF saya ini, monggo tulis kata-kata di kotak review. Gomawo^^


	2. Do You Love Us, Appa? Chapter 1

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

Title: Do You Love Us, Appa?

Writer: Chiello

Casts: EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Lu Han

Ye Zi Yu as Ziyu (HunHan's son)

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG

Length: Chapter

**Note: Kata atau kalimat yang dicetak tebal dan ditulis miring adalah kata hati atau flashback. Namun mungkin ada yang tidak. So, be careful**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**It's the First Chapter!**

Pagi yang indah menyapa Victory University, sebuah universitas ternama di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa berlalu lalang di koridor salah satu fakultas. Ada juga mahasiswa yang berlari terengah-engah menuju sebuah ruangan. Oh, sepertinya ia telat masuk kuliah. Ada juga mahasiswa yang mampir dulu ke kafetaria kampus sekedar membeli cemilan sebagai sarapan pagi mereka sebelum masuk kuliah. Intinya pagi itu tampak tenang dengan aktivitas-aktivitas mahasiswa baik yang penting maupun absurd.

Namun sepertinya ketenangan itu akan segera pergi dan berganti dengan suara berisik layaknya pasar karena bisa dipastikan jika . . .

"Kyaaa Oh Sehun sudah dataaanggg"

"Sehunnie halooo selamat pagiiii tampaan"

"Sehunnie ini noona buatkan sarapan . Enak lho sehunnie"

"Sehunnieeeee mengapa kau semakin tampaaaannn"

"Sehunnie kencanlah dengankuuuuu,"

"Sehunnie tidurlah dengankuuuu," -_- eeh, siapa pula mahasiswa yang berani bicara seperti ini?

Begitulah ketenangan lain yang tercipta. Penyebabnya hanya satu, Oh Sehun! Heh, memang apa hebatnya dia sampai-sampai mampu membuat seluruh fakultas kedokteran seperti pasar malam?

Oke baiklah, itu adalah Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa semester lima jurusan pendidikan kedokteran. Apa yang membuatnya istimewa? Sehun adalah putra dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Korea Selatan, ibunya bekerja sebagai desainer, tampan sudah pasti, berkulit putih, tinggi, hidung mancung, tampangnya yang sedikit dingin membuat kharismanya semakin menguat. Jangan lupakan tatapan mata elangnya yang merupakan bagian favorit para yeoja penggemar Sehun.

"Ya, Sehun-ah, sepertinya penggemarmu semakin banyak saja," celetuk mahasiswa bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya begitu Hyung, kau tahulah kalau aku ini populer," balas Sehun dengan percaya dirinya.

"Yayaya, terserah kau sajalah. Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke kelas. Telingaku lama-lama sakit mendengar lengkingan mereka," tambah seorang mahasiswa berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin atau yang maunya dipanggil dengan sebutan Kai.

Sehun tengah berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan Kai, bermaksud menuju kelas mereka. Kuliah pertama masih 15 menit lagi, namun 15 menit merupakan waktu yang sebentar untuk Chanyeol dan Kai karena saat ini mereka dihadang oleh seorang yeoja.

"Maaf nona, kami sedang terburu-buru. Bisakah kau tak menghalangi jalan kami?" ucap Chanyeol sopan. Berniat mengusir yeoja itu secara halus.

"Aku tak ada urusan dengamu tiang listrik. Lagipula kau kan bisa pergi duluan," balas yeoja itu dengan tatapan sinis. Kemudian pandangan yeoja itu beralih pada sosok Sehun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sehun-ah, ini noona buatkan kau sarapan. Ini sushi yang aku buat sendiri lho," yeoja itu menyodorkan sekotak sushi pada Sehun.

"Siapa namamu? Benarkah kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Sehun dan dengan kotak makan yang sudah berada di tangannya. Ah rasanya yeoja itu ingin berteriak kencang karena bekalnya iterima oleh sang idola.

"A-ah, Lee Hyeri imnida. Ne, tentu saja tampan. Cicipilah, Sehun-ah," ujar yeoja itu masih dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sehun membuka kotak makan itu dan mengambil sushi itu dengan sumpit yang juga sudah dibawakan oleh yeoja penggemarnya.

"Sehun-ah, ayolah cepat. Kita sudah hampir masuk kelas," Chanyeol mulai jengah dengan perlakuan Sehun. Meladeni penggemarnya akan membuat mereka terlambat. Ia tak mau dihukum lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kau dan Kai bisa pergi duluan, Hyung," jawab Sehun acuh sambil memasukan satu potong sushi ke dalam mulutnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya malas. Begitu pula dengan Kai yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana Sehun-ah, apakah enak?"

Sehun memiring-miringkan kepalanya seolah-olah meresapi semua rasa yang ada pada sushi buatan yeoja itu. Kemudian ia mendekati sang yeoja dan berbisik.

"Sushi mu enak. Kau boleh kencan denganku malam ini," bisik Sehun dengan suara beratnya dan itu membuat rona merah terpancar di pipi sang yeoja. Tak perlu bicara lagi dengan maksudnya memberi Sehun bekal, ternyata yang diberi bekal sudah tahu lebih dulu apa maksudnya. Dan tentu saja semakin membuat yeoja itu ingin berteriak kencang karena keinginannya berkencan dengan Sehun menjadi kenyataan.

"Kyaaa! Aku akan berkencan dengan Sehun hari ini," tuh kan! Benar saja ia langsung berteriak kegirangan seperti habis memenangkan undian. Dan itu sukses membuat suara-suara iri terdengar jelas dari kerumunan penggemar Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kesal sahabat yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Sementara Kai hanya memandang datar Sehun, sedikit melirik seseorang yang berada jauh dari mereka namun ia masih bisa menangkap siapa sosok itu. Kai hanya memberikan tatapan sendunya, namun sebuah senyuman yang Kai tahu itu dipaksakan, memberinya sebuah jawaban jika artinya adalah 'baik-baik saja'.

* * *

><p>Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju gerbang Fakultas Kedokteran. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah kotak makan berisi nasi goreng dengan telur dan sosis. Ia sedikit berlari ketika melihat seseorang yang menunggunya berdiri di depan gerbang Fakultas Kedokteran.<p>

"Hosh..hosh, mianhae Kyungsoo-ah aku membuatmu menunggu lama," Luhan mengatur nafasnya sambil sedikit menyeka keringat yang meluncur di dahinya.

Orang yang menunggunya. Kyungsoo, hanya tersenyum sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Luhan.

"Gwenchana, Hyung. Minumlah dulu," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan botol air mineral. Luhan yang memang haus langsung meneguk air itu dan menghabiskan setengahnya.

"Gomawo, Kyungie. Ah, kajja sebelum terlambat," Luhan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju Fakultas Kedokteran.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka, Kyungsoo berniat menanyakan apa yang membuat ia harus menunggu Luhan. Kyungsoo memang sudah janjian dengan Luhan untuk bertemu di Fakultas Kedokteran, bermaksud untuk menemani Luhan yang mempunyai tujuan lain di fakultas itu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang bukan mahasiswa universitas itu, melainkan mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama di Seoul University.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Kyungsoo memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Hyung. Meski berada di tingkat yang sama, namun Luhan berusia satu tahun diatasnya.

"Tak tahulah Kyung. Pagi ini Ziyu rewel sekali. Ia tak mau aku tinggal pergi kuliah. Biasanya ia tidak pernah seperti itu," curhat Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, seolah mengerti apa yang dialami Luhan pagi ini

"Jangan seperti itu Hyung, itu artinya ia tak mau berpisah dengan Eommanya. Ia mungkin ingin seharian bersamamu Hyung," Kyungsoo mencoba memberi Luhan pengertian.

"Hmm.. mungkin kau benar Kyung. Ah, aku menjadi merasa bersalah padanya," ujar Luhan sendu.

"Eiy, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu Hyung. Ia pasti mengerti keadaanmu. Eunng, Hyung apa ia masih rewel saat kau tinggal?"

"Sudah tidak Kyungie. Aku berjanji padanya akan membelikannya boneka rusa baru kalau ia tak rewel lagi. Setelah itu ia berhenti menangis dan tak menolak perintah Eommonim yang membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah," jelas Luhan.

"Hyung, apa eommonin tidak curiga kau berangkat sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya tidak,"

"N-ne, sudahlah Hyung ayo cepat sebelum mereka pergi,"

Masih dengan kotak makan yang berada di genggamannya, Luhan melangkah hati-hati mendekati orang yang ingin ia tuju. Luhan tersenyum karena dapat menemukannya dengan cepat tanpa harus bingung mencari ke seluruh penjuru fakultas kedokteran. Tak dipedulikannya kerumunan seperti pasar yang membuatnya tubuh kecilnya tertabrak-tabrak oleh mahasiswa lain. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang disana.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Aku akan berkencan dengan Sehun hari ini,"

Luhan tahu, sangat tahu jika teriakan itu berasal dari suara seorang yeoja. Luhan tidak tuli untuk dapat mengerti apa yang diteriakan yeoja itu. Langkah yang baru saja ingin ia ambil seketika menjadi kaku. Seluruh persendiannya juga kaku seolah tahu apa yang dirasakan pemiliknya. Beruntung kotak makan itu tidak jatuh. Matanya bertubrukan dengan seseorang disana yang menatapnya sendu. Luhan hanya memberikan senyum paksa, seolah memberikan kode jawaban 'baik-baik saja' pada orang itu.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya hanya bisa memeluk kedua lengan Luhan. Ia tahu persis apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Luhan seolah memberikan kekuatan.

"Gwenchana Kyung. Ayo kita pergi dari sini," Luhan hanya berucap lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kakinya mulai melangkah keluar dari kerumunan itu sambil sesekali kepalanya menengok ke belakang. Sia-sia sudah ia menyiapkan bekal sarapan pagi untuk orang yang ia tuju.

_**Aku harus kuat**_

* * *

><p>"Eomma….!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun. Ia berlari ke arah pintu sebuah rumah begitu ia mendapati siapa yang datang ke rumah itu.<p>

**Happ**

"Jagoan kecil eomma…." Anak kecil itu tersenyum geli di gendongan orang yang dipanggil Eomma. Ia terkikik merasakan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang menerjang wajah imutnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Lu?" Tanya seorang wanita berusia hampir 50 tahun namun masih tetap cantik, menginterupsi aktivitas kecil ibu dan anak di hadapannya.

"Ne, eommonim. Luhan tak ada jadwal kuliah lagi jadi bisa cepat pulang menjemput Ziyu," ujar Luhan sambil masih menggendong Ziyu.

"Sehun mana Lu? Kalian tak pulang bersama?" Eommonim yang juga adalah mertua Luhan heran tak mendapati anaknya pulang bersama Luhan.

"A-ah itu Eommonim, Sehun sedang ada praktikum dan ia akan pulang malam," sahut Luhan cepat. Dan tentu saja ia berbohong pada mertuanya. Tak mungkin kan kalau ia menjawab 'tak tahu'. Padahal kenyataannya memang ia tak tahu dimana Sehun. Ponselnya pun tidak aktif setelah Luhan berkali-kali menelpon dan mengiriminya pesan singkat.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah. Kau makan siang dulu, Lu baru setelah itu kalian pulang,"

"Tak usah eommonim, Luhan makan di apartemen kami saja. Sekalian menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun," tolak Luhan halus. Bukan ia ingin menolak tawaran mertuanya itu, namun peristiwa pagi tadi membuatnya ingin cepat pulang ke apartemen untuk menumpahkan segala rasa yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Eomma, mana boneka lutha yang eomma janjikan?" Tanya Ziyu ketika mereka sudah sampai di apartemen mereka. Saat ini Ziyu tengah duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah sibuk memasak makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

"Ada, nanti setelah makan Ziyu boleh ambil di kamar yaa," jawab Luhan sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Cha, makan siang hari ini spaghetti kimchi.." Luhan menaruh satu mangkuk berukuran sedang di atas meja makan. Kemudian ia mengambil piring miliknya dan Ziyu untuk ditaruh spaghetti kimchi atasnya.

"Eomma, bial Ziyu yang memimpin doa thiang ini, ne? bolehkan eomma?" ucap Ziyu dengan mata berbinar. Melihat aegyo yang ditunjukkan anaknya, Luhan tentu tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Ziyu.

"Tentu saja sayang.."

"Cha, beldoa mulai," kemudian kedua orang itu melipat kedua tangannya dan berdoa dengan khusyuk sebelum makan siang. Luhan memang mengajari Ziyu untuk selalu berdoa sebelum dan sesudah makan.

"Amin.." berdoa pun selesai dan mereka segera menyantap makan siang mereka. Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar saat anaknya makan dengan lahap yang alhasil membuat sekitar mulutnya penuh noda saus.

Makan siang telah selesai dan Luhan juga sudah mencuci semua piring kotor bekas makan siang. Kemudian ia menidurkan Ziyu dikamar mereka sambil menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Sesekali ia menepuk pantat Ziyu bermaksud untuk membuatnya semakin terlelap. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Setelah memastikan anaknya tidur sangat nyenyak dengan boneka rusa yang baru saja Luhan belikan, lelaki bersurai cokelat itu pelan-pelan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

* * *

><p><strong>Cklek<strong>

"Appa…!" Ziyu yang tengah asyik bermain boneka rusa barunya langsung berlari ke arah pintu apartemen saat melihat Appa nya datang. Sedangkan yang dilihat hanya melirik sekilas dengan wajah datar.

"Appa, gendong…" Ziyu merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil memasang muka imutnya. Ia ingin digendong Appa nya. Namun lagi-lagi sang Appa hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri bukan? Jangan manja!" ucap sang Appa dengan nada ketus.

"Appa, gendong…Ziyu ingin digendong Appa.." Ziyu masih terus merengek minta digendong. Ia semakin mendekati sang Appa sambil menarik-narik celana Appa nya agar menuruti keinginannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Aku lelah! Dan jangan jadi anak manja!"

"T-tapi Appa, Ziyu hiks ingin digendong Appa hiks gendong Ziyu hiks A-appa.."

Aktivitas Luhan yang tengah memasak bulgogi terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan bercampur dengan tangisan yang sangat dikenalinya. Setelah mematikan kompor dan mencuci tangan di tempat pencuci piring, Luhan beranjak ke ruang depan, melihat apa yang terjadi. Luhan terperanjat melihat anaknya sudah bersimbah air mata sambil menari-narik celana pria dewasa di hadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Ziyu! Sehun-ah, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Ziyu menangis seperti ini?" Luhan langsung berjalan mendekati anaknya dan pelan-pelan ia mulai melepaskan tangan Ziyu dari acara tarik menarik celana Sehun.

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya," jawab Sehun sekenanya.

Luhan mulai menggendong Ziyu yang terus berontak sambil memukul wajah Luhan dengan boneka rusanya. Kakinya mulai menendang kesana kemari dan tangannya terus ia rentangkan ke arah Sehun. Dan Luhan mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

"Sehun-ah, Ziyu ingin digendong olehmu. Gendong ia saja sebentar Sehun-ah," Luhan berusaha membujuk Sehun agar menggendong Ziyu.

"Aku lelah,"

"Sehun-ah, jebal gendonglah sebentar…"

"…."

Masih tetap sama dan Sehun berlalu dari hadapan anak dan istrinya. Melihat itu Luhan hanya mampu diam sambil menenangkan Ziyu yang masih rewel di gendongannya.

"Ziyu, Appa lelah sayang. Nanti saja yaaa, biarkan Appa beristirahat dulu ne?"

"Hiks Ziyu mau digendong Appa hiks..Eomma hiks Ziyu mau digendong Appa hiks Appa hiks…" Ziyu kini tak lagi berontak setelah Luhan berulang kali membujuk anaknya itu. Kepala kecilnya ia tenggelamkan di dada Luhan dan mulai meluapkan seluruh tangisan karena Appa nya tak mau menggendongnya.

* * *

><p>Makan malam berlangsung tanpa Sehun dan Luhan sudah sangat terbiasa. Ziyu berniat memanggil Sehun di kamarnya namun Luhan melarangnya dengan alasan Sehun sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat. Ziyu hanya mengangguk mengerti tanda ia menuruti perkataan Luhan. Namun jauh di lubuk hati Luhan, sebenarnya ia tak ingin Sehun marah-marah lagi pada Ziyu. Penolakan Sehun barusan sudah cukup membuatnya sedih. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Padahal sebelum mereka menikah, Sehun adalah pria yang romantis dan sangat pengertian pada Luhan. Namun entah mengapa setelah mereka menikah dan Luhan dinyatakan sebagai namja dengan keajaiban bernama <em><strong>male pregnant<strong>_, sikap Sehun mulai berubah padanya. Tak lagi perhatian, dingin, bahkan sering telat pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Luhan mulai mengenal Sehun saat mereka berada di tahun pertama High School. Mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun namun berada di tingkat yang sama. Luhan ingat kala Sehun menyatakan cintanya dulu. Ia berteriak dengan lantang dari lapangan basket sekolah mereka. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan menahan malu pada teman-temannya. Apalagi Sehun merupakan anak yang sangat populer meskipun mereka masih berada di tingkat pertama.

"_**Luhan, meski kita hanya baru kenal sebentar, namun hati ini telah menetapkan pilihannya. Dan aku yakin kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasa. LUHAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY SPECIAL ONE?!**_

"_**YES I WOULD SEHUN-AH. I LOVE YOU TOO!"**_

Luhan tersenyum tipis mengingat cara Sehun saat menyatakan perasaannya. Sangat berani namun tidak lebih romantic dari saat Sehun melamarnya dulu saat mereka berada di tingkat kedua universitas. Candle light dinner di pinggir pantai dengan diiringi oleh music nan romantic. Dan jangan lupakan ia yang mengajak Luhan berdansa. Luhan pikir saat itu hanya makan malam biasa namun sedikit lebih special. Luhan tak membayangkan apapun kala Sehun mengajaknya dinner saat itu. Namun tepat pukul 12 malam, sesuatu di langit mengejutkan Luhan yang membuatnya tak kuasa menahan air mata.

Lima buah lampion kertas terbang rendah di atas air asin pantai. Dan jika dirangkai menjadi LUHAN, WOULD YOU MARRY ME? Dan seiring lampion tersebut mengudara menuju bulan dan bintang, Luhan kembali dikejutkan dengan perlakuan Sehun yang berlutut di hadapannya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak putih berisi cincin padanya.

"_**Lu, kita sudah berpacaran dengan waktu yang tak lama maupun tak sebentar pula. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku setiap waktu. Berada di sampingku dan berjalan beriringan menjelajahi dunia ini bersama. Telah kutetapkan hati hanya untukmu,Lu. Will you marry me? Maukah kau menikah denganku, Luhan?"**_

"_**Se-sehun? I-ini benarkah? Ya! Aku mau menikah denganmu Sehun"**_

"_**Saranghae Luhan. Jeongmal Saranghae. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu dan akan selalu memberikanmu kebahagiaan,"**_

"_**Nado Saranghae Sehun-ah. Berjanjilah,"**_

Luhan tersenyum tipis mengingat kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun saat itu. **Berjanji tidak akan menyakiti dan akan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan**. Benarkah janji yang kau katakan saat itu Sehun? Batinnya. Luhan akui ia sangat bahagia bersama Sehun setelah mereka menikah. Namun semua itu berubah setelah enam bulan mereka menikah. Tepatnya saat Luhan mulai mengalami mual dan muntah-muntah disertai pusing. Ia dinyatakan sebagai namja yang mengalami _**'male pregnant'**_ saat ia memeriksakan kondisinya. Luhan sangat bahagia. Bukankah hal itu wajar bagi orang yang menikah? terlebih bagi Sehun dan Luhan yang merupakan sesama namja.

Luhan memang bahagia saat ia dinyatakan telah hamil dua minggu oleh dokter. Ia pun berharap Sehun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Membayangkan Sehun memeluk bahagia dirinya dan mengusap serta mencium perutnya dengan rasa kasih sayang. Namun dunia telah berkata, terkadang apa yang kau bayangkan tidak seindah kenyataan. Dan Luhan mengalaminya sendiri bagaimana rasa kecewa dan sedih itu menggerogoti dirinya saat mendengar jawaban Sehun atas berita kehamilan dirinya.

"Sehunnie, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu,"

"Apa itu sayang?"

"Kau pasti akan bahagia mendengar kabar ini,"

"Apa sayang? Palli katakan. Kau membuatku ingin menerkammu eoh?"

"Kau tahu kan beberapa hari ini aku mual-mual, muntah dan pusing. Dan siang tadi aku memeriksakan kondisiku ke dokter. Dokter bil-.."

"Apa yang dokter katakan, Sayang? Kau tak apa kan? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tak mengalami penyakit berat kan? Dan kau tak akan meninggalkanku selamanya karena penyakit itu kan Lu?

"Aigoo apa-apaan kau ini Sehun? Kau tak usah panic begitu dan tenang saja aku tak mengalami seperti yang kau imajinasikan, pabbo! Kekekeke"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu aku….aku….."

"Aku? Yak! Palli katakanlah kau kenapa sayang?"

"Aku hamil Sehun-ah! Kita akan punya anak! Kau akan menjadi Appa dan aku akan menjadi Eomma!

"A-apa kau bilang Lu? Hamil?"

"Ne, kau bahagia kan Sehun? Kata dokter ini keajaiban Sehun. Tak semua namja bisa mendapatkannya. Ah aku tak sabar memberitahukannya pada orangtua kita Sehun,"

"…."

"Sehun, mengapa kau diam saja?"

"..."

"Sehun? Kau kenapa diam eoh? Aku tau kau pasti kaget. Saking kagetnya bahkan kau-…."

"Gugurkan"

"A-apa Sehun? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Gugurkan? Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Kau tak salah dengar dan kubilang gugurkan kandunganmu. Aku tak suka"

"T-tapi kenapa Sehun? Ini anak kita Sehun,"

"Aku bilang gugurkan, Luhan!"

"Aku tak mau! Ini anak kita,"

"Gugurkan atau aku akan membencimu!"

"Aku tak mau! Aku tetap tidak mau menggugurkannya!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menggugurkannya. Kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya!"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Mengingat bagaimana Sehun yang menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya sungguh membuatnya sangat sakit hati. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang yang sudah menikah namun menolak kehadiran seorang anak?. Sampai saat ini Luhan bahkan tidak tahu mengapa Sehun sangat tidak menginginkan bayi yang sekarang tumbuh besar di hadapannya ini.

Luhan ingat bagaimana ia harus berjuang keras saat mengandung Ziyu. Masa ngidam dan _**morning sick**_ adalah hal yang paling memberatkan untuk Luhan. Jika seorang ibu yang tengah hamil dan mulai mengalami ngidam, maka seorang ayah akan senang hati akan memenuhi keinginan bayinya meskipun itu keinginan yang aneh sekalipun. Luhan? Tentu saja mudah menjawabnya. Dengan Sehun yang amat sangat tidak menyukai kehamilannya,membuat Luhan harus berjuang sendiri mengatasi _**morning sick**_ dan memenuhi keinginan bayinya.

"Sehun-ah, aku ingin ramen pedas dan patbingsu kelapa Hun. Belikan untukku ya.."

"…."

"Sehun, ayolah belikan untukku. Ini keinginan baby, anak kita Sehun,"

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa Luhan?"

"Sudah jam 11 malam..Ayolah Hunnie..belikan untukku. Aku sangat ingin,"

"…."

"Beli saja sendiri! Aku lelah dan ingin tidur!"

"Baiklah Hunnie, aku akan membelinya sendiri. Kau beristirahatlah,"

"Heh, begitu saja kau tak tahu! Mengapa tak dari tadi saja? Merepotkan!"

Dan berakhirlah dengan Luhan yang dalam keadaan hamil muda berjalan sendiri di waktu yang hampir tengah malam untuk menuruti keinginan bayinya, ramen  
>pedas serta patbingsu kelapa. Saat itu Luhan tak menemukan kedai –kedai yang masih buka setelah hampir satu jam mencari.<p>

Ia hanya menemukan penjual buah yang bahkan sudah hampir tutup. Untunglah penjual tersebut menjual buah kelapa dan pada akhirnya Luhan membuat sendiri patbingsu yang hanya berisikan eskrim, es batu, kelapa, dan sisa buah apel di kulkasnya. Sementara ramen pedas hanya ia tambahkan banyak lada hitam sebagai penguat rasa pedas.

Apakah Luhan menyerah? Tentu saja tidak! Namun seratus juta kali Luhan meminta sambil memasang ekspresi aegyo yang tak pernah buat Sehun tahan, tetap saja suaminya yang berkulit albino tak mau menuruti keinginan bayinya, membantunya mengatasi morning sick, dan yang lebih menyakitkan, Sehun semakin membenci bayinya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menyingkirkan bayinya.

"Hoeek hoeek. Sehun-ah, bisakah kau mengambilkanku air putih?"

"Tentu saja istriku sayang"

"Eh, apa aku tak salah dengar? Sehun mengambilkan air putih untukku? Apakah ia sudah bisa menerima kehadiran bayi ini?"

"Ini air putih untuk istriku tercinta dan BAYI nya"

"Gomawo Sehun-ah,"

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Sehun-ah, tolong temani aku ke dokter ne? Perutku sakit sekali.

"Oh sakitkah istriku sayang?"

"Ne, Sehunnie. Ini sakit sekali. Perutku seperti diremas Aaaahkk,"

"Tak perlu ke dokter sayang. Minum air hangat saja pasti sembuh kok"

"T-tapi ini sakit Sehun aaahhhkkk…"

"…."

"S-sehun i-ini sakit sekali..Aaaahkk appo aaaahhkk…"

"…."

"Sehun, tolong aku. Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit Sehun…"

"Kau yang sakit mengapa harus minta bantuanku? Kau yang hamil, mengapa aku yang harus repot?"

"S-sehun mengapa kau berubah eoh? Tadi kau bersikap baik padaku lantas mengapa sekarang seperti ini Sehun?"

"Aku bersikap baik padamu? Huh! Jangan harap Luhan! Sudah kubilang kau akan tahu akibatnya karena tak mau menurutiku! Dan sekarang? Lihatlah! Wow, nampaknya obat itu bekerja dengan baik. Tak sia-sia aku membelinya dengan harga mahal!"

"Obat? Apa maksudmu Sehun? Obat apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Yang kubicarakan? Asal kau tahu saja Luhan. Air putih yang aku beri untukmu tadi sudah ku campur dengan obat penggugur kandungan. Kau tak perlu bertanya lagi untuk apa aku mencampurnya, istriku sayang. Dan aku bahagia karena bayi itu akan segera mati. Hahahahaha!"

"Kau jahat Sehun hiks kau jahat!" 

To Be Continue

Pertama saya ingin bilang makasih buat merespon **PROLOG** Do You Love Us, Appa?. Meski baru **PROLOG** tapi ternyata banyak yang minat. Makasih..makasih *kasih ciuman Thehun atu-atu*. Maaf saya belum bisa menyebutkan dan membalas review kalian satu per satu. Makasih juga untuk yang sudah melihat, mem-favorite, dan mem- follow FF saya. Ini adalah Chapter Pertama. Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa.

Want to continue?

Yuk Review lagi ^^


	3. Do You Love Us, Appa? Chap2

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

Title: Do You Love Us, Appa? 

Writer: Chiello 

Casts: EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Lu Han

Ye Zi Yu as Ziyu (HunHan's son) 

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG 

Length: Chapter

Rate: T 

**Note: Kata atau kalimat yang dicetak tebal dan ditulis miring adalah kata hati atau flashback. Namun mungkin ada yang tidak. So, be careful ****. Mulai dari chapter ini dan seterusnya, Ziyu enggak cadel yaa. SORRY FOR TYPO AND DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!**

****

**DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?**

****

**CHAPTER 2**

Luhan tengah berbaring di samping Ziyu sambil membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Ziyu sesekali tertawa saat Luhan menirukan eskpresi atau suara tokoh dongeng itu. Luhan juga menanggapi dengan sabar dan senyuman saat Ziyu bertanya ini itu tentang hal yang ia tidak mengerti. Lima belas menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Ziyu tertidur pulas sambil Luhan yang masih menyanyikan _**lullaby**_ di telinga anaknya. Tangannya sesekali mengusap rambut hitam Ziyu dan mengelus wajah damai anaknya.

Ditatapnya wajah Ziyu dengan seksama. Membawa Luhan pada memori dimana Sehun memberikan air putih yang dicampur obat penggugur kandungan padanya. Luhan bersyukur saat itu ibu mertuanya datang mengunjungi mereka. Wanita itu terkejut melihat darah segar mengalir dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan Luhan tahu jika Sehun berakting dengan cemerlang di depan ibunya. Berakting seolah-olah ia panik dan peduli pada Luhan dengan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Satu hal yang Luhan sangat syukuri, kandungannya dapat diselamatkan dan bayinya tumbuh menjadi anak yang periang dan kuat meskipun Sehun tak menyukai kehadirannya.

Ia dekap tubuh mungil Ziyu. Air matanya jatuh membasahi piyama bambi yang dikenakan anaknya. Luhan sebisa mungkin tidak pernah menangis di hadapan Ziyu meskipun luka yang diberikan Sehun teramat menyiksa batinnya. Kekuatan utama Luhan ada pada Ziyu. Prinsipnya hanya satu, biarlah Sehun menyakitinya sesakit apapun, asal bukan pada Ziyu.

Luhan bukannya tidak ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Pergi meninggalkan Sehun atau meminta cerai pada pemuda itu. Tidak, Luhan tidak akan melakukan hal yang kedua. Ia amat sangat mencintai Sehun dan ia sudah berjanji untuk tetap berada di sisi Sehun sepanjang hidupnya apapun yang terjadi. Namun pilihan yang pertama? Entahlah.

Luhan menghela nafasnya Membuang seluruh beban yang terasa berat di hatinya. Dikecupnya kening dan pipi Ziyu sangat lama. Tak lama kemudian ia terlelap di samping Ziyu seraya memeluk lengan anaknya. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun sedari tadi berdiri mengintip dari celah pintu. Wajahnya hanya menatap datar anak dan istrinya yang tidur berdua dan berbeda kamar dengannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun saat ini.

Luhan baru saja tiba di TK tempat Ziyu bersekolah. Beruntung ia sudah tak ada lagi jadwal kuliah dan praktikum yang biasanya ia habiskan sampai sore di kampus. Luhan mendapati Ziyu tengah duduk di ayunan yang berada di atas kolam pasir. Bocah itu memang selalu menunggu Luhan menjemputnya di tempat itu jadi Luhan tak kesulitan mencari Ziyu.

"Ziyu sayang," panggil Luhan. Ia sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan badannya dengan tinggi Ziyu.

"Eomma…" Ziyu hanya menjawab pelan sambil menatap Luhan dengan intens.

"Ziyu, ayo pulang sayang,"

Luhan menurunkan Ziyu dari ayunan berwarna biru muda itu. Ia raih tangan kecil itu untuk mengajaknya keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah anaknya. Namun anaknya itu tak kunjung menyambut uluran tangan Luhan. Ia masih berdiri terpaku dan matanya memandang ke arah teman-temannya yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ziyu, waeyo? Mengapa kau hanya diam saja?" Luhan berbalik arah menatap Ziyu yang masih terpaku berdiri di tempatnya.

"Eomma…" Ziyu memanggil lirih Luhan. Matanya masih menatap sekitar dan tangan kecilnya sedikit meremas seragam sekolahnya.

"Ziyu, waeyo? Kau sakit, sayang?" Luhan kembali berjongkok dan menatap Ziyu.

"Ani, Eomma.."

"Lalu mengapa masih diam saja? Ziyu tak mau pulang? Ziyu masih ingin bermain?"

"Eomma…"

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Eomma, kita tunggu Appa dulu ne?" Ziyu berusaha memberanikan diri menatap mata Luhan.

"Menunggu Appa? Waeyo?"

"Lihat Eomma," Ziyu mengarahkan matanya ke arah teman-temannya. Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Ziyu. Dan seketika pemandangan di sekelilingnya membuat ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan anaknya.

"…."

"Teman-teman Ziyu selalu dijemput oleh kedua olang tuanya. Mereka selalu dijemput oleh Appa dan Eomma mereka. Eomma, Ziyu mau dijemput Appa dan Eomma juga. Ayo Eomma, palli telepon Appa untuk menjemput Ziyu,"

"Ziyu, Appa sedang belajar di kampus, sayang,"

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu Appa ne, Eomma?"

Luhan menatap sendu anaknya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah keinginan yang begitu besar dari mata Ziyu atas keinginannya itu. Melihat mata yang antusias itu, Luhan sungguh tak berani menolak kemauan Ziyu. Tapi ia juga tak mau melukai Ziyu karena Sehun pasti tak sudi untuk menjemput anaknya.

"Eomma..palli telepon Appa,"

Huft! Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia tak sanggup menolak keinginan Ziyu. Mungkin jika Luhan mencobanya, siapa tahu Sehun akan menurutinya. Ya, meskipun kemungkinannya kecil, tapi setidaknya biarkan ia mencoba dulu kan?

"Ne, sayang…Selagi Eomma menghubungi Appa, Ziyu boleh main,"

"Jinjjayo Eomma? Gomawo Eomma..Cha..Ziyu main dulu ne, Eomma? Kalau Appa datang cepat panggil Ziyu ne?"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sembari mengusak rambut hitam lebat anaknya. Ia tersenyum melihat Ziyu yang sudah berada di arena perosotan. Bermain sembari menunggu Appa nya. Hati Luhan begitu miris. Di satu sisi ia tak mau mengecewakan Ziyu, namun di sisi lain ia juga tak mau Ziyu menunggu sebuah penantian yang menyakitkan dari ayahnya sendiri.

Luhan merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Tanganya dengan cekatan memencet **speed dial 1**, yang artinya terhubung ke nomor suaminya, Oh Sehun.

**Tuuttt Tuutt Tuutt**

Luhan tersenyum merekah karena langsung tersambung dan panggilannya diangkat

"Yeoboseyo, Sehun-ah,"

"Ne, yeoboseyo? Oh? Mencari Sehun?"

Mengapa yang mengangkat adalah suara yeoja? Batinnya. Namun Luhan berusaha berpikir positif. Ia tak mau menduga-duga sesuatu yang belum tentu benar.

"Ne, aku mencari Sehun. Maaf, bukankah ini adalah nomor Sehun?" tanya Luhan sopan.

"Benar ini adalah nomor Sehun. Maaf, tapi Sehun sedang ke toilet," balas seorang yeoja di seberang sana

"Ah begitukah? Maaf, kalau boleh saya tahu, saya sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Luhan berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Sehun. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa deru jantungnya terus berdetak kencang, membuat Luhan semakin was-was.

"Saya Park Yerin. Saat ini kami berdua sedang makan siang,"

**Deg!**

_**Park Yerin? Makan siang berdua? Sehun-ah, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Mengapa perasaanku tak menentu seperti ini, Sehun?**_

"…."

"…Halo..?"

"…."

"Halo? Maaf, apakah anda masih disana?"

Panggilan berulang dari seseorang yang bernama Park Yerin menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Matanya tak lepas dari Ziyu yang masih antusias bermain.

"Eoh n-ne. Yerin-ssi, bisakah saya minta tolong padamu?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Eungg..tolong sampaikan pada Sehun untuk menjemput keponakannya di Happy Kids Kindergarden," Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika ia mengucapkan  
>kata 'keponakan'. Matanya mengerjap berusaha menahan air bening itu agar tak jatuh.<p>

"Ah begitukah? Wow, Sehunnie sungguh paman yang baik. Ia pantas jadi suami idaman karena menyukai anak kecilnya. Ah,, ternyata ia tak hanya tampan dan romantis. Aku tak sabar ingin cepat jadian dengannya," cerocos Yerin.

"Nnng..tolong segera sampaikan pada Sehun, ne? Gomawo Yerin-ssi,"

Luhan langsung menutup sepihak sambungan teleponnya. Hatinya sungguh merasa sakit. Ia menatap Ziyu dengan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Ia memupus harapan anaknya. Memberikan kesakitan atas penantiannya. Luhan masih bisa tahan jika Sehun mengkhianati perasaannya, namun jika itu adalah Ziyu? Entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukan Luhan. Ia bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya pada Ziyu. Ia tak sanggup memberitahukannya, namun ia juga tak mau Ziyu menunggu ayahnya yang sudah pasti tak akan datang.

Terlalu lama melamunkan apa yang dilakukan Sehun baru saja, Luhan sampai tak sadar jika Ziyu sudah berada di dekatnya saat ini. Anak itu tak henti-hentinya menarik celana panjang yang dikenakan Luhan dan memanggil ibunya berulang kali.

"Eomma…."

"….."

"Eomma…."

"….."

"Huweeeeee…." Ziyu mulai menangis karena Luhan sedari tadi tak menanggapi panggilannya. Beruntung tangisannya akhirnya membuat sang Eomma sadar dari melamunnya.

"Ah oh, Ziyu waeyo? Mengapa kau menangis?" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Ziyu. Ia hapus air mata anaknya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dan memberikan kecupan singkat untuk menenangkannya.

"Ziyu sudah memanggil Eomma terus-terusan tapi Eomma tetap melamun,"

"Mianhae sayang..Chup," Luhan mengusap rambut Ziyu kembali memberikan kecupan sayang sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Eomma, apakah jalanan sedang macet? Mengapa Appa lama sekali?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar pertanyaan Ziyu. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Tak mungkin kan jika ia menjawab 'Appa tak bisa jemput karena sedang kencan dengan seorang yeoja' bukan?

"Eomma…" panggil Ziyu

"Hmm?"

"Mengapa Appa lama sekali?"

"Ziyu, Appa sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama Chanyeol dan Kai ahjussi. Jadi Appa tak bisa menjemput Ziyu," bohong Luhan. Beruntung ia mampu mencari alasan yang masuk akal meskipun sebenarnya ia tak tega membohongi anaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Berkata yang sebenarnya hanya akan membuat Ziyu semakin sedih dan Luhan tak mau itu.

_**Maafkan Eomma, Ziyu**_

"…."

"Ziyu.." Melihat Ziyu yang tak menjawab panggilannya membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah. Ditambah raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa sedih. Bahkan mungkin lebih sedih dibanding saat Sehun menolak menggendongnya semalam.

"Ziyu…" Luhan kembali memanggil anaknya namun Ziyu masih tetap diam.

"Gwenchana Eomma.." Ziyu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Luhan.

"Ziyu, jangan sedih ne?"

"Aniya Eomma. Ziyu tidak sedih," lirihnya

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai eskrim langganan kita? Ziyu mau?"

"Tak mau Eomma. Ziyu mau pulang saja,"

"Baiklah kalau Ziyu tak mau. Kajja kita pulang,"

Luhan sangat mengerti jika anaknya berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sedih. Ziyu selalu meminta hal yang sama akhir-akhir ini, membuat Luhan tak tega jika ia menolak keinginan Ziyu itu. Berkali-kali Ziyu meminta, berkali-kali pula Luhan selalu menghubungi Sehun bermaksud untuk menanyakannya. Dan berulangkali ia selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama 'Appa tidak bisa menjemput Ziyu'.

Selembut apapun Luhan memberikan alasan pada Ziyu, namun ia tahu anaknya itu hanya berusaha mengerti dan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Hanya dengan seperti ini ia mampu menutupi kesakitan hatinya. Jika Luhan mau, ia bisa saja menangis meraung-raung meluapkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Setiap ia menghubungi Sehun untuk meminta menjemput anaknya, setiap itu pula bukan Sehun yang menjawab panggilannya. Yeoja, yeoja dan yeoja.

Jawaban yang hampir mirip selalu Luhan dapatkan tiap kali ia menanyakan mengapa ponsel Sehun ada pada para yeoja itu. Makan siang berdua, berbelanja di mall, atau hingga sedang ke kamar mandi apartemen sang yeoja.

Ia tahu ini adalah akibat dari ia tak mau menuruti ancaman Sehun untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dulu. Rupanya Sehun memang tak main-main dengan ancamannya. Terlampau menyakiti hatinya berkali-kali. Namun Luhan berusaha kuat menerima segala perlakuan Sehun padanya. Selama Ziyu baik-baik saja, Luhan masih mampu menerimanya. Hanya saja Luhan tak pernah tahu, meski ia lelah, sampai kapan akan terus bertahan, bukan hanya untuk Ziyu tapi juga untuk dirinya dan terutama rumah tangganya.

Kini ia dan Ziyu berada di halte bus untuk menunggu bus yang biasanya mereka tumpangi. Karena lelah bermain, Ziyu sampai tertidur di gendongan Luhan. Luhan berkali-kali mengusap punggung kecil Ziyu. Sepanjang langkahnya menuju halte, ia terus memikirkan perkataan anaknya hingga ia lelah sendiri karena terlalu banyak berbicara dan akhirnya tertidur pulas.

"Eomma, kapan yaa Appa bisa datang ke sekolah Ziyu dan menjemput Ziyu?

"Eomma, kemarin Minjoo dijemput Appa nya yang baru pulang dari luar negeri,"

"Ziyu ingin makan eskrim bersama Appa dan Eomma setelah pulang sekolah,"

"Eomma, Ziyu tidak mau naik bus terus. Ziyu mau naik mobil Appa setelah pulang sekolah,"

"Eomma, …Ziyu ingin dijemput Appa…" 

* * *

><p>Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 malam namun Sehun belum pulang ke apartemen mereka. Luhan masih setia duduk di sofa depan televisi menunggu Sehun pulang. Ia hampir saja ikut tertidur saat menidurkan Ziyu setelah membantunya mengerjakan tugas menggambar anak lelakinya itu.<p>

Berkali-kali Luhan menatap pintu apartemen mereka. Acara televisi yang ia tonton tak lagi menjadi objek perhatiannya. Hanya suara-suara dari televisi yang menemani Luhan menunggu suaminya itu pulang. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja dan mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Sehun.

**To: My Lovely Husband Sehunnie:***

Sehun-ah, kau dimana? Cepat pulang Hunnie. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Berhati-hatilah. Saranghae Hunnie:*

Luhan mengklik tombol _**send**_ dan meletakannya kembali ponsel itu di meja. Ia kembali memandangi pintu apartemen mereka. Sesekali ia melirik ponselnya. Namun hingga 15 menit sejak ia mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun, suaminya itu tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Luhan memutuskan untuk menelpon Sehun. Namun sama saja karena ponsel Sehun tidak aktif meski ia berulangkali menghubunginya.

_**Sehun-ah, kau dimana sebenarnya?**_

**Cklek**

Suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka oleh seseorang menyita perhatian Luhan. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang saat malam begini. Luhan bersyukur matanya mendapati Sehun, suaminya yang membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Lantas ia menghampiri Sehun dan bermaksud untuk membawakan tas kuliah Sehun, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Sehun-ah, syukurlah kau sudah sampai di rumah," ujar Luhan dengan senyuman indahnya.

"Hmm.." Sehun hanya menggumam seraya tanpa menatap Luhan sedetik pun

"Sehun, kau sudah makan malam? Kalau belum, aku akan memanaskannya untukmu"

"Tak perlu.." jawabnya dingin

"Benarkah Sehun?"

"Heum..Aku sudah makan malam, Dengan Hara noona," seringai Sehun sambil menekankan

kata 'Hara Noona'.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, berusaha untuk menetralkan perasaanya yang bagai ditusuk tombak runcing karena ucapan suaminya barusan dan sebisa mungkin ia melenyapkan rasa itu sementara.

"Geure. Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi. Sementara kau mandi, aku akan membuat cokelat panas untukmu seperti biasa. Kau tunggu sebentar ne?"

"Aku ingin langsung tidur," ujarnya ketus sambil berjalan melewati Luhan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Luhan hanya menatap sendu punggung tegap suaminya itu. Ya, memang Sehun tak mau lagi satu kamar dengan istrinya itu semenjak Luhan dinyatakan hamil. Luhan mencoba maklum dan ia memilih tidur di kamar satu lagi dengan Ziyu. Meski tak jarang Ziyu merengek ingin tidur bersama Sehun. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya. Semenjak Luhan hamil, Sehun juga tak pernah mau lagi menyentuh makanan yang dibuat Luhan. Namun entah mengapa dirinya masih tetap melakukan pekerjaan yang sama setiap harinya walaupun pada akhirnya makanan itu hanya akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

_**Sehun-ah, mengapa jadi seperti ini?**_

* * *

><p>Lusa Fakultas Kedokteran akan mengadakan pentas seni di kampus mereka. Panitia sepakat untuk membuat malam pesta dansa dan pesta topeng di hari puncak. Berbagai persiapan telah dilakukan dari jauh hari termasuk dalam urusan mencari pasangan yang akan mereka ajak ke pesta itu. Tak terkecuali dengan trio populer, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Namun tampaknya mereka tidak pusing mencari pasangan, melainkan mereka pusing dengan ajakan-ajakan yeoja maupun namja penggemar mereka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Kai tidak begitu pusing memikirkannya. Chanyeol sudah pasti akan membawa Baekhyun, kekasihnya yang baru saja tiba dari Jepang untuk menghabiskan liburan kuliahnya di Korea Selatan. Begitu juga dengan Kai yang tentu saja akan mengajak kekasih mungilnya, Kyungsoo yang juga sahabat Luhan.<p>

Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Ah, pangeran es itu tak mau ambil pusing. Hanya tinggal pilih, begitu kata Sehun. Kai menyarankan Sehun untuk mengajak Luhan. Bukan apa-apa, Sehun sudah menikah dan sepantasnya ia mengajak istrinya dan mungkin juga beserta anaknya. Tapi usulan Kai ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun. Sehun bilang ia tak sudi membawa Luhan apalagi anaknya. Gengsi menjadi penyebabnya.

"Aku membawa Luhan? Heh! Aku tak sudi! Reputasiku akan hancur jika membawa dia dan bocah itu. Apa kata penggemarku jika tahu ternyata pangerannya yang tampan ini sudah menikah dan bahkan sudah mempunyai anak pula?"

Itu adalah jawaban Sehun ketika Kai tempo hari menanyakan alasan mengapa ia tak mau membawa Luhan. Kai kemudian menyarankan kembali jika Sehun tak mau membawa Ziyu, ia bisa menitipkan anaknya itu di rumah ibunya. Terpenting Sehun membawa Luhan agar yeoja-yeoja itu sadar jika pangerannya itu sudah mempunyai pemilik resmi. Yang tak disangka Kai adalah jika Sehun akan mempertimbangkan saran Kai.

"Tapi bisa saja aku mengajaknya. Akan kupikirkan lagi nanti"

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Kai hanya tersenyum sumringah. Sebagai sahabat mereka sejak sekolah menengah, Kai berharap dengan mengajak Luhan, perlahan-lahan akan memperbaiki kondisi rumah tangga mereka, terutama perilaku Sehun.

Luhan tengah mengajari Ziyu berhitung dan matematika di ruang tengah. Ziyu merupakan anak yang pintar dan mampu mengingat hal-hal baru serta menyerap pelajaran dengan cepat. Saat tengah mengajari Ziyu pelajaran pertambahan dan pengurangan, mereka dikejutkan oleh Sehun yang sudah pulang ke apartemen.

"Appa….!" Ziyu menghentikan aktivitasnya menulis angka dan langsung berlari ke arah Sehun. Tampaknya anak itu tak sadar kelakuan ayahnya kemarin yang menolak menggendongnya.

"Appa, ayo temani Ziyu belajar. Lihat Appa! Ziyu sudah bisa matematika!" Ziyu menggapai jari Sehun dan menarik-narik tangan ayahnya meminta menemaninya belajar.

Luhan hanya diam terpaku melihat hal itu. Sedikit terkejut kala Sehun menghempaskan tangannya yang terus ditarik-tarik Ziyu. Tak mau kejadian kemarin terulang, Luhan langsung mendekati anaknya dan melepaskan tangan kecil Ziyu yang kembali meraih jari-jari Sehun.

"Ziyu, Appa baru pulang, biarkan Appa istirahat dulu ne?"

Seketika Ziyu melepaskan raihannya. Ia lantas mendongak melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang masa bodo dengan acara anak istrinya itu. Kemudian ia menatap Luhan dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Arraseo Eomma,"

"Anak pintar, Sekarang Ziyu belajar lagi ne?"

"Ne Eomma,"

Luhan sedikit heran karena tak biasanya Sehun pulang sore hari, mengingat ia selalu pulang ke rumah di atas jam sembilan malam. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, sejenak meninggalkan Ziyu dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu,"

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Lusa akan ada pesta dansa dan pesta topeng. Kau datanglah," ujar Sehun datar

Luhan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Sehun mengajaknya ke pesta dansa dan pesta topeng. Hatinya begitu senang karena ini merupakan pertama kalinya mereka pergi berdua setelah Sehun tak pernah mau lagi berurusan dengan Luhan semenjak ia hamil. Namun jika ia pergi, bagaimana dengan Ziyu?

"Titipkan saja bocah itu pada Eomma. Toh ia tak akan menolaknya," ujar Sehun seakan mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan Luhan. Sehun memang selalu memanggil Ziyu dengan sebutan 'bocah'. Ia enggan memanggil namanya. Bahkan nama Ziyu adalah pemberian dari ibunya, bukan darinya.

"Ne, Sehun-ah. Gomawo"

"Hmm…" 

* * *

><p>Luhan tengah menggendong Ziyu di kamar mereka. Ziyu bilang ia mengantuk dan ingin tidur, namun sudah 15 menit Luhan berusaha menidurkan Ziyu, anak itu tak kunjung memejamkan matanya. Tangan Luhan mengusap rambut Ziyu, memberikan belaian agar Ziyu lekas tidur. Kepala Ziyu juga bergerak mencari kenyamanan di gendongan Luhan.<p>

"Eomma…"

"Ziyu, kenapa belum tidur heum? Katanya tadi sudah mengantuk?"

"Hoaamm..Eomma, Ziyu mau ke Lotte World,"

"Lotte World?"

"Ne, Eomma. Ziyu mau liburan sama Appa dan Eomma ke Lotte World,"

"Ne, besok Eomma akan ajak Ziyu ke Lotte World. Sekarang Ziyu tidur heum?"

"Kita pergi sama Appa ya Eomma..nanti Ziyu akan minta Appa main tembak-tembakan untuk memenangkan boneka rusa untuk Ziyu. Boneka rusanya nanti biar jadi teman pinku-pinku,"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar keinginan Ziyu. Anaknya ingin liburan bersama ayahnya. Bersenang-senang di akhir pekan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ziyu tak pernah merasakannya. Jika akhir pekan, Luhan lebih sering mengajaknya ke taman bermain dekat apartemen mereka. Sementara Sehun, ia sudah pasti akan berpergian bersama yeoja-yeoja penggemarnya.

Pernah suatu hari Luhan mengajak Ziyu pergi ke mall untuk bermain di arena permainan anak yang baru dibuka disana. Luhan pikir ia akan baik-baik saja selama mereka berada di sana. Namun ternyata apa yang diharapkannya berbanding terbalik. Sebelum mereka pergi, Sehun memang sudah tak lagi terlihat di apartemen mereka, itu sebabnya Luhan pergi bersama Ziyu tanpa pamit dengan Sehun. Menurutnya bukanlah masalah karena Sehun pasti tak akan peduli mereka pergi kemana, bahkan ke planet lain sekalipun.

Ketika ia dan Ziyu melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke arena permainan anak, matanya bertubrukan dengan sosok yang ia kenal. Di hadapannya persis, ia melihat Sehun tengah bergandengan mesra dengan seorang yeoja. Satu tangannya lagi menenteng tiga buah tas belanja dari butik terkenal di mall itu. Melihat Sehun terang-terangan bermesraan di hadapannya, tak ayal membuat Luhan sakit hati. Sehunnya, suaminya, sosok yang sangat ia cintai, mungkinkah telah berpaling pada yang lain?

Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis kala melihat Sehun mengusap usap rambut yeoja itu dan memberikan kecupan di kening sang yeoja. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lirikan Sehun yang sambil menyeringai ke arahnya. Luhan hanya mampu sabar menahan segala rasa sesak di dadanya. Mungkin benar, Sehun tak lagi mencintainya, jadi ia memilih untuk beralih pada yang lain.

Hatinya yang teriris perih itu semakin tersayat kala melihat Ziyu tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Sehun. Khas anak kecil, ia berlari senang saat melihat ayahnya berada di depannya, tak lupa dengan teriakan kerasnya memanggil ayahnya.

"Appa…!"

Teriakan Ziyu saat itu sukses menghentikan pergerakan Sehun. Ziyu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan terus menerus memanggil Appa. Tentu saja hal itu membuat sang yeoja disampingnya heran. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terlihat acuh pada anaknya, tak tahu jika Luhan tengah was-was menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun lagi.

"Sehunnie, siapa anak kecil ini? Mengapa ia memanggilmu Appa? Apakah ini anakmu Sehun? Kau sudah punya anak eoh?"

"Tidak noona. Huh! Aku tak tahu siapa bocah ini. Menyebut orang sebagai ayahnya dengan seenaknya,"

"Benarkah itu Sehun?"

"Chup…tentu saja noona. Kau tahu kan jika aku tak punya kekasih apalagi istri? Jadi mana mungkin bocah ini adalah anakku. Oh, ayolah cantik..bocah itu hanya seenaknya mengakui aku adalah ayahnya. Ku rasa mungkin ibunya yang menyuruh bocah ini. Modus untuk mencari suami baru yang kaya untuk bisa memenuhi kehidupan mereka yang jatuh miskin,"

Jantung Luhan seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan. Sebenci itukah Sehun hingga ia menyebut Luhan dengan sangat rendah dan hina seperti itu? Luhan tahu Sehun tak menyukai Ziyu, tapi haruskah sampai menyebut mereka bagai orang yang murahan? Kepalanya seperti terserang sakit kepala berat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Maka dengan cepat Luhan menangkap tubuh Ziyu yang di dorong paksa oleh Sehun.

"Jeosonghamnida ahjussi, agasshi . Maafkan anak saya. Ia tak sengaja. Sekali jeosonghamnida ahjussi, agasshi,"

Luhan langsung menggendong Ziyu dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Sehun. Air matanya sudah menumpuk di sudut matanya. Namun ia dengan cepat menyekanya agar Ziyu tak melihatnya. Setelah itu Luhan hanya diam saja melihat Ziyu yang bermain di arena permainan anak. Ia hanya sesekali tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kala Ziyu menoleh dan tersenyum senang ke arahnya.

Kembali saat mereka berada di kamar. Ziyu sudah tertidur setelah dari tadi membujuk Luhan pergi ke Lotte World bersama Sehun. Akhirnya Luhan memilih mengalah daripada Ziyu terus merengek dan tak kunjung tidur. Setelah ini ia akan menemui Sehun, sambil berharap barangkali Sehun menerima tawarannya.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Hmm.."

Luhan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sehun yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Ia memberikan jarak pada Luhan, tak mau ia dekat-dekat dengan istrinya itu. Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Memaklumi hal yang sekarang menjadi kebiasaan Sehun tiap kali Luhan duduk di dekatnya.

"Ziyu ingin pergi liburan ke Lotte World akhir pekan ini. Ia ingin pergi bersamaku dan juga kau, Sehun. Sehun-ah, maukah kau menuruti keinginan Ziyu? Aku mohon, sekali ini saja,"

"…."

"Sehun-ah, jebal. Kali ini saja Hun,"

Bukannya menjawab permintaan Luhan, Sehun memilih untuk beranjak dari sofa. Ia berniat menuju kamarnya, namun Luhan dengan cepat meraih tangannya, mencegah Sehun agar tak pergi.

"Lepas.." Sehun menghempaskan tangan Luhan dengan kasar. Dan Luhan menurutinya.

"Sehun-ah, kumohon kali ini saja kau menuruti permintaan Ziyu. Aku berjanji setelah ini aku tak akan menawarimu macam-macam. Tapi kumohon kali ini saja, Sehun. Ziyu ingin sekali liburan bersamamu,"

"Heh! Jangan harap aku mau menuruti keinginan bocah itu. Daripada aku pergi bersama kalian, lebih baik aku pergi dengan para penggemarku. Dan satu lagi.." Sehun menatap Luhan tajam seakan mengintimidasinya.

"Aku sudah punya jadwal khusus dengan para penggemarku setiap akhir pekan, sayang. Jadi, sayang sekali aku tak sudi menerima tawaranmu itu. AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI! MENGERTI HAH?!" bentak Sehun.

"N-ne, Sehun-ah. Maafkan aku. Aku permisi,"

Luhan hanya bisa mencicit pelan. Sudah pasti ia tahu jika Sehun tidak akan mau menerima tawarannya. Ia kemudian menuju kamarnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang. Dielusnya rambut Ziyu yang sudah terlelap. Memberikan ciuman selamat malam yang mungkin juga sebagai ciuman permintaan maafnya. 

* * *

><p>Luhan menatap cermin kamarnya. Malam ini ia akan datang ke pesta dansa dan pesta topeng kampus Sehun. Luhan memilih untuk mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris dan dibalut dengan tuxedo silver beludru (lihat Luhan di MV Miracles in December versi Mandarin). Sangat sempurna. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kemudian menggandeng tangan Ziyu yang sedari tadi hanya duduk menunggu di tepi ranjang.<p>

Ziyu akan Luhan titipkan di rumah mertuanya. Beruntung anak itu tidak rewel saat Luhan mengatakan jika ia akan pergi sebentar ke kampus ayahnya. Luhan juga telah memasukkan mainan-mainan kesukaan Ziyu serta cookies cokelat favoritnya ke dalam tas rusa Ziyu. Hanya dua hal itulah yang akan membuat Ziyu berhenti menangis jika nanti ia rewel.

Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar apartemen menuju halte. Menaiki bus seperti biasa. Oow, bukankah seharusnya ia datang bersama Sehun? Luhan sempat ingin pergi bersama Sehun, namun suaminya itu bilang ia harus datang terlebih dahulu untuk persiapan di lokasi. Dan Luhan memilih untuk menuruti perkataan suaminya. Ia tak mau banyak membantah karena ajakan Sehun ke pesta dansa saja sudah membuatnya senang.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Luhan sampai di kampus Sehun dan langsung menuju lokasi. Tak lupa ia memakai topeng berwarna silver, senada dengan tuxedo miliknya. Dengan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Luhan mulai mencari-cari Sehun.

Luhan mencari-cari Sehun diantara banyak pasangan yang tengah berdansa seirama dengan alunan lagu yang diputar. Tak jarang badannya menabrak beberapa pasangan hingga mereka menatap Luhan dengan tajam, bahkan ada juga yang mengumpatnya. Namun Luhan tak mau ambil pusing, ia harus segera menemukan Sehun. Ini bukan kampusnya, dan tentu saja membuat Luhan merasa asing karena tak mengenal siapapun kecuali Sehun.

Susah payah Luhan mencari Sehun, namun lelaki itu tak kunjung ia temukan. Luhan sudah memastikan jika ia belum menemukan Sehun, meskipun semua memakai topeng, namun Luhan tak mungkin tidak hafal struktur tubuh Sehun. Aktivitas Luhan mencari Sehun terhenti tepat saat sepasang mahasiswa naik ke atas panggung untuk mengumumkan Perfect Couple di tepat pukul 11 malam. Mau tak mau Luhan juga harus menyaksikan siapa pasangan beruntung itu.

"Perfect Couple kita malam ini jatuh pada pasangan …. Oh Sehun dan Kim Yura..!"

Tubuh Luhan bergetar mendengar nama pasangan yang menyandang gelar Perfect Couple. Oh Sehun? Apakah itu Sehunnya? Benarkah itu Oh Sehun suaminya?. Mata Luhan semakin mengabur kala MC menyuruh Perfect Couple itu naik ke tengah panggung kecil yang diitari oleh semua mahasiswa yang datang. Sorot lampu menerangi keduanya yang tengah melakukan encore dansa di panggung. Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas Sehun menyeringai ke arahnya. Kedua tangan sang yeoja itu dialungkan Sehun ke lehernya. Mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang sang yeoja. Dan kedua kening itu menempel agar jarak mereka semakin berdekatan.

****

**Kiss!**

Bibir kecil itu tak mampu lagi menahan getaran perihnya. Mata bening itu ternodai oleh air mata yang dengan derasnya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Luhan merasakan hatinya bagai kaca yang dibanting dengan kerasnya. Hanya serpihan-serpihan kecil tak berbentuk dan sulit untuk disatukan lagi dengan sempurna. Sehunnya mencium bibir sang yeoja yang menjadi pasangan dansanya malam ini. Bahkan keduanya saling melumat hingga para mahasiswa yang berada disana terkejut. Bahkan kedua yeoja yang berdiri di samping Luhan berucap iri karena bukan bibirnya yang dicium Sehun.

_****_

_**Inikah alasanmu menyuruhku datang, Sehun?**_

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuju halte. Beruntung ia tak perlu menunggu bus tujuannya. Kepalanya seperti mau pecah karena menahan isakannya agar penumpang lain tak curiga. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di rumah mertuanya. Cukup berkata ia lelah dan Sehun masih harus membereskan lokasi pesta, maka mertuanya tanpa banyak tanya mengizinkan Luhan pulang. Beruntung Ziyu sudah tertidur dan kini berada dalam gendongannya. Langkahnya ia percepat. Ia ingin sampai di apartemennya, menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan Ziyu. Setelah itu menumpahkan seluruh kesakitannya hingga ia puas.

Luhan membaringkan Ziyu dan melepaskan tuxedonya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menutup pintunya dan tubuhnya merosot lemah di belakang pintu. Aliran air seolah menjadi pengiring kesedihan yang selama ini dialami Luhan. Hatinya sudah tak kuat lagi. Tolong, biarkan Luhan menumpahkan semuanya. Menangisi semua luka hatinya yang tersayat oleh Sehun. Jangan katakan Luhan seorang yang cengeng, karena ia hanya manusia biasa yang tak mampu lagi menahan seluruh beban di hatinya. Tolong jangan katakan Luhan adalah seorang yang pengecut dan mudah menyerah, karena seberapa kuat Luhan berusaha, yang ia dapat hanyalah penolakan dan penolakan dari Sehun.

_****_

_**Demi Tuhan, ini sangat menyakitkan untukku, Sehun. Tidakkah kau mengerti?**_

****

**TBC ..**

Halo readers, saya cukup senang dengan respon kalian meskipun sider nya ternyata banyak juga. Maaf jika belum ada yang saya balas review nya. Ini adalah chapter kedua, how? Beri saya kritik, saran maupun pendapat kalian di kotak REVIEW. Yang masih jadi sider, saya harap kalian bisa menghargai karya yang dibuat orang lain. Kita disini jalin simbiosis mutualisme saja. Tapi saya tidak memaksakan sih, itu tergantung dari masing-masing. Udah gitu aja. Gomawo^^ YUK REVIEW LAGI :)

Balasan Review:

WulanLulu: iya disini Sehun jahat yaa, semoga kamu gak nyesel dengan karakter Sehun disini. Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

dhyamanta1214: ini sudah diupdate lhoo. Jangan kesel sama Sehun. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

exo L: terimakasih, dan ini sudah diupdate. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

ChanKai Love: terimakasih, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

Guest: semoga kamu gak kesel sama Sehun yaa :) . Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

lisnana1: maaf saya gak balas review kamu lewat PM, jadi saya balas disini. Ini sudah dilanjut dan semoga gak kesel sama Sehun. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^ Semangat juga buat kamu.

younlaycious88: maaf juga saya gak balas review kamu lewat PM, jadi saya balas disini. Ini sudah dilanjut biar gak tambah penasaran. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

Seli Kim: makasih. ini sudah dilanjut. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^ . Dan salam kenal juga :)

heol: wah iya Sehun jahat disini. Kalau luhan minta cerai, kamu rela? hehehe. Ini sudah diupdate. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

rakha: ini sudah dilanjut lhoo. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

my sweet bacon: makasih. Alasan kenapa Sehun begitu mungkin belum dalam waktu dekat. Ini sudah diupdate. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

RusaLiar: makasih, ini sudah diupdate lagi. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

elitahan: kenapa dengan Sehun kayaknya belum akan dijelaskan waktu dekat ini. Happy ending? hmm..kita lihat nanti yaa :) Ini sudah dilanjut lagi. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

Maaf jika review kalian belum saya balas. Semoga saya sempat membalas semua review kalian berikutnya. 

**Big Thanks to:**

**wukrisho, zoldyk, lisnana1, Bottom-Lu, Benivella, exindira, Kim Hyunsoo, dinari, crimsonRED96, farfaridah16, Maple fujoshi2309, , Chocoolatee,**

**DinAlya, HunHanina, DahsyatNyaFF, devil meet demon, hunhanminute, Yifanfhie, Ozanawa, deplujung, dylarwey, Leona838, .58, elitahan, ,**

**baby panda, kimyori95, RusaLiar, Park FaRo, dhyamanta1214, My sweet bacon, AmeChan95, rakha, taenggoo, heol, Seli Kim, Syafa Yeoja375, Guest,**

**exonymoukisz, younlaycious88, Guest, melizwufan, hanhyewon357, ChanKai Love, Exo L, exo L, himekaruLI, jeje jung, WulanLulu, dan para silent readers**


	4. Do You Love Us, Appa? Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Do You Love Us, Appa? 

Oh Se Hun, Lu Han, and Ziyu 

* * *

><p>Note: Sebelumnya saya ingin menjelaskan tentang umur HunHan dan kaitannya. Di sini Sehun berusia 22 tahun dan masih semester 5. Sedangkan Luhan berusia satu tahun diatas Sehun yaitu 23 tahun dan juga kuliah semester 5. Mereka lebih tua satu tahun dengan umur mahasiswa Indonesia, karena di Indonesia semester 5 biasanya sekitar umur 20 tahun. Mengapa beda satu tahun? Karena jika perhitungan umur Korea berarti mahasiswa Indonesia usianya 21 tahun, sedangkan HunHan berusia 22 dan 23 tahun. Intinya saya memakai perhitungan usia di Korea. Kapan mereka menikah? Mereka menikah di usia 18 tahun, dan yap mereka nikah muda.<p>

Jadi kalo masih bingung atau penjelasan saya gak nyambung harap maklum karena ini kan .

Last, SORRY FOR TYPO AND DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !

* * *

><p>Do You Love Us, Appa? <p>

.

.

.

It's Third Chapter 

* * *

><p>Luhan datang ke kampus dengan mata bengkak dan wajah sedikit pucat. Tentu saja itu mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo, sahabat dekatnya. Luhan terkadang menceritakan permasalahannya pada Kyungsoo, meminta saran dari sahabat mungilnya itu karena Luhan tahu Kyungsoo adalah pendengar dan pemberi saran yang baik.<p>

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Luhan saat mata kuliah kedua mereka selesai. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang latihan vocal. Hanya disanalah Luhan biasanya menumpahkan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Kemudian mereka duduk di pojok ruangan, tak jauh dari piano hitam dan rak piala maupun penghargaan yang diraih oleh grup vokal kampus mereka.

"Hyung, ada apa?"

"…."

"Apa karena pesta dansa kemarin?"

Luhan tak menemukan Kyungsoo yang juga datang ke pesta kemarin. Luhan terkadang iri pada Kai yang mampu memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik. Bahkan kedua sejoli itu terkadang mengajak Ziyu bermain dan makan eskrim bersama.

Grepp!

Luhan memeluk erat Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi sweater putih yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Melihat itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus punggung Luhan, seolah memberikannya kekuatan. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung nya sendiri menangis menumpahkan semuanya. Kyungsoo ingin menangis jika mengingat Luhan yang masih tetap bertahan bersama Sehun walau lelaki yang juga sahabatnya itu sudah berlaku di luar batas terhadap anak dan istrinya.

"Aku lelah, Kyung..hiks"

"Jika kau lelah, maka beristirahatlah Hyung.."

"Apakah aku akan sanggup jika harus meninggalkannya?"

"Semakin kau merasa berat meninggalkannya, maka semakin dalam pula luka yang ia beri, Hyung. Lepaskanlah jika kau sudah tak sanggup lagi. Tapi jika kau masih ingin bertahan, maka acuhkanlah. Hatimu perlu beristirahat Hyung,"

Lama Kyungsoo memberikan bahunya untuk Luhan bersandar, tiba-tiba suara ponsel milik Luhan bordering. Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo dan berjalan meraih ponsel di calling.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ne, yeoboseyo. Luhan?"

"Ne, eommonim. Ada apa? Apa Ziyu sudah pulang? Maaf Eommonim, hari ini mungkin Luhan akan menjemput Ziyu agak sore,"

"Tidak Lu. Ziyu belum pulang. Eum begini, Eomma minta maaf padamu karena tak bisa menjemput Ziyu hari ini. Appa mendadak mengajak Eomma ke Jerman untuk menemaninya di rumah sakit cabang disana. Mianhae, Lu,"

"…."

"Kau tenang saja, Eomma sudah menghubungi Sehun untuk memintanya menjemput Ziyu. Ia sudah setuju, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir dengan Ziyu,"

"…."

"Luhan? Apa kau masih disana? Kau baik-baik sayang?"

"Ah oh ne Eomma, Gwenchana. Baiklah jika Sehun sudah setuju untuk menjemput Ziyu. Nanti biar Luhan yang akah menghubungi sekolah Ziyu untuk memberitahukannya,"

"Ne, Lu. Sekali lagi Eomma minta maaf ne?"

"Gwenchana Eomma. Terimakasih karena selama ini bersedia mengantar jemput Ziyu. Luhan jadi merepotkan Eomma,"

"Tak apa-apa, Lu. Justru Eomma senang punya kegiatan dan bisa seharian bersama cucu Eomma yang paling tampan. Ah, kalau begitu sudah dulu ne? Eomma harus segera bersiap-siap. Annyeong,"

"Ne, Eomma, Berhati-hatilah. Annyeong," 

* * *

><p>Happy Kids Kindergarden, sekolah taman kanak-kanak di tengah kota Seoul. Sekolah yang tak bisa dikatakan murah, namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan mahal. Sekolah bercat merah muda pada pagar depannya itu yang dipilih Ziyu sebagai tempat menuntut ilmunya yang pertama. Ia sendiri yang memilih sekolah itu. Alasannya karena ia melihat boneka pororo raksasa yang berisi orang didalamnya saat ia dan Luhan melewati sekolah itu beberapa bulan lalu. Jadi karena boneka itulah Ziyu memilih sekolah disana.<p>

Kelas matahari dengan Kim Seonsangnim sebagai wali kelasnya, disanalah Ziyu berada. Saat ini Kim Seonsangnim tengah memberi tugas menggambar dengan tema 'My Family' lalu kemudian nanti mereka menceritakannya di depan kelas.

Ziyu tengah menggoreskan crayon berwarna hitam untuk menebalkan sisi luar gambar rumah yang digambarnya. Di sisi kanan rumah ia gambar ayunan kecil berwarna biru dan tiga orang dengan satu orang bermain ayunan. Ia beri nama 'Ziyu' pada orang yang bermain ayunan itu. Sementara di sisi kiri rumah, ia gambar seekor rusa kecil yang diberi nama bambi dan rilakuma bernama pinku-pinku. Dan di sisi depan rumah ia gambar tiga orang yang saling bergandengan tangan, 'Sehun Appa, Ziyu, Luhan Eomma'. Setelah selesai, ia mengangkat gambarnya dan tersenyum senang melihat gambarnya.

"Ziyu akan tunjukkan gambar ini pada Appa. Pasti Appa senang dengan gambar Ziyu,"

Ziyu menatap Minjoo yang duduk disampingnya. Minjoo tengah menggambar sebuah pohon dengan crayon berwarna hijau muda dan cokelat untuk batangnya. Dilihatnya gambar Minjoo penuh dengan gambar robot yang memenuhi buku gambarnya.

"Minjoo-ya, apakah semua ini adalah robot?"

"Ne, Ziyu-ya. Robotnya dari luar negeri lho"

"Luar negeri?"

"Ne, Appa sering pergi ke luar negeri. Lalu pulangnya selalu membelikan Minjoo robot yang banyak sekali,"

"Minjoo sedih tidak Appa Minjoo pergi terus?"

"Aniyo. Kata Eomma, Appa pergi untuk bekerja. Dan pasti pulangnya selalu membelikan Minjoo banyak mainan. Kalau Appa pulang, Minjoo selalu diajak Appa dan Eomma jalan-jalan,"

"Jalan-jalan? Apakah Appa Minjoo akan membelikan eskrim?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Minjoo akan dibelikan eskrim yang jumbo. Lalu Appa akan menggendong Minjoo di bahunya. Terus Appa akan menemani Minjoo bermain seharian,"

Ziyu hanya terdiam. Ia merasa iri pada Minjoo yang selalu dibelikan mainan oleh ayahnya. Ia juga merasa iri karena Minjoo sering liburan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ziyu menatap gambar dengan tulisan 'Sehun Appa'. Ia mempoutkan bibir kecilnya. Ayahnya tak pernah seperti ayah Minjoo. Jangankan membelikan mainan dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, menggendongnya saja pun tak mau.

Tibalah saatnya para murid menceritakan gambarnya di depan kelas. Minjoo maju terlebih dahulu. Teman-temannya dibuat kagum saat Minjoo menceritakan jika ayahnya selalu membelikannya mainan yang banyak setiap kali pulang dari luar negeri. Mendengar itu, layaknya teman-temannya, Ziyu hanya tertawa senang dan bertepuk tangan riang. Ia juga membesarkan matanya, terkagum kala Minjoo menunjukkan salah satu robot kesayangannya yang diberi nama Bino.

Ziyu maju ke depan kelas setelah Minjoo. Ia menunjukkan gambarnya dan mulai menceritakannya pada teman-teman dan gurunya.

"Appa Ziyu bernama Oh Sehun dan Eomma Ziyu bernama Lu Han. Appa dan Eomma masih bersekolah, dan kata Eomma nanti mereka akan menjadi seorang dokter. Ziyu sangat sayang pada Appa dan Eomma. Setiap hari Minggu, Ziyu dan Eomma akan bermain di taman bermain. Setiap malam Eomma akan membacakan Ziyu dongeng dan memberikan Ziyu susu cokelat hangat sebelum tidur,"

"Ziyu-ya, memang Appa Ziyu kemana? Mengapa tak bermain bersama Ziyu dan Eomma Ziyu?"

"A-Appa..Appa ..kata Eomma, Appa sangat sibuk karena Appa akan segera jadi dokter. Ziyu pernah bertemu Appa di mall. Appa berjalan bersama seorang ahjumma sambil membawa tas banyak sekali. Ziyu bilang pada Eomma jika tas itu isinya mainan untuk Ziyu. Tapi Appa belum memberikannya pada Ziyu. Appa akan memberikannya saat ulang tahun Ziyu nanti. Ziyu punya boneka rusa namanya Bambi. Bambi dibelikan Eomma karena Ziyu adalah anak yang penurut dan tidak cengeng. Bambi punya teman namanya Pinku Pinku. Kata Eomma, Pinku adalah boneka milik Appa yang diberikan pada Eomma. Karena Ziyu anak baik, maka Eomma memberikan Pinku pada Ziyu. Setiap tidur, Ziyu akan memeluk Bambi dan Pinku. Rasanya seperti memeluk Eomma dan Appa saat tidur,"

"Eomma bilang Ziyu tidak boleh membuat Appa lelah. Appa tak pernah menggendong Ziyu karena Ziyu tak mau Appa sakit. Kalau Appa sakit nanti Ziyu sedih dan tidak bisa bermain bersama Appa. Appa bilang Ziyu tidak boleh manja. Ziyu tidak manja karena Appa tidak suka. Ziyu tidak mau Appa sedih karena Ziyu manja. Ziyu sangat sayang pada Appa dan Eomma,"

Ziyu mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia tersenyum saat mengakhiri ceritanya dan memperlihatkan Bambi pada teman-temannya. Neomu kyeopta! Begitu kata teman-teman Ziyu.

Sesi kelas hari itu selesai. Sama dengan teman-temannya, Ziyu langsung berhambur keluar kelas. Ia sudah diberi tahu Kim Seonsangnim kalau Appa nya akan menjemputnya. Oleh karena itu ia berlari cepat agar Appa nya tak menunggu lama. Ia bahkan memberitahu teman-temannya kalau Appa nya akan menjemput. Ia juga sudah mengajak Minjoo dan Yuna yang setuju untuk melihat Appa Ziyu. 

* * *

><p>Tiga anak kecil itu masih menunggu Ayah Ziyu menjemput anaknya, ani lebih tepatnya mereka penasaran dengan ayah Ziyu. Sambil bermain di ayunan kecil, ketiga anak kecil itu tetap setia menunggu orang tua mereka. Namun hingga lima menit berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang paling ditunggu muncul di hadapan mereka.<p>

"Ziyu-ya, apakah Appa mu masih lama?" tanya Minjoo. Matanya tak lepas dari sebuah mobil sedan yang tak jauh dari mereka. Ia sudah ditunggu supirnya, begitu pula dengan Yuna.

"Tunggu sebentar Minjoo-ya. Sebentar lagi Appa pasti datang,"

"Lama sekali ugh. Yuna bosan. Ingin pulang,"

"Sabar ne. Jalanan pasti macet,"

"Ne.." ucap Yuna dan Minjoo serempak menjawab dengan lirih.

Mereka memutuskan untuk bermain di kolam bola dengan perosotan kecil di sudut taman bermain sekolah mereka. Tak sadar jika sudah dua puluh menit mereka bermain, namun Sehun belum datang juga menjemput Ziyu.

"Ziyu-ya, mengapa lama sekali? Langit sudah mendung. Minjoo mau pulang, takut"

"Iya Ziyu-ya. Yuna juga mau pulang. Takut petir,"

Ziyu yang merasa bersalah pada kedua teman dekatnya itu mendongak kea rah langit. Benar saja, langit sudah gelap dan sebentar lagi pasti hujan turun. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah keduanya dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Ne, pulanglah. Nanti Eomma Minjoo dan Yuna pasti khawatir. Maafkan Ziyu ne?"

"Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa Ziyu menunggu sendiri?"

"Gwenchana. Ziyu kan anak pemberani. Hehehehe,"

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu ne, Ziyu? Annyeong,"

Ziyu hanya tersenyum melihat Minjoo dan Yuna yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil mereka masing-masing. Matanya menatap langit yang mulai meneteskan airnya. Ia melihat sekitar sekolah yang mulai sepi dan hanya tinggal menyisakan penjaga sekolah di pos depan gerbang.

"Mengapa Appa lama sekali? Ziyu takut..hiks" Ziyu mulai terisak karena ayahnya tak kunjung datang menjemputnya. Tetesan-tetesan air di langit semakin berlomba-lomba membasahi bumi. Bahkan kini disertai gemuruh dan dinginnya angin yang menusuk tulang.

Kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk tubuhnya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Kaki kecilnya ia goyangkan di ayunan biru kecil tempat ia biasa menunggu Eommanya menjemput. Hujan kini turun deras, membasahi seluruh tubuh kecilnya. Namun Ziyu tetap berada di tempatnya agar ayahnya tak kesulitan mencarinya jika sudah datang.

"Appa, mengapa Appa belum datang?"

"Appa, Ziyu kedinginan Appa. Appa, cepat datang.."

"Appa, Ziyu tak akan kemana-mana. Appa, cepat datang hiks…Ziyu takut Appa ..hiks," 

* * *

><p>Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat ini berada di perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan laporan praktikum mereka. Sekitar sepuluh menit lalu mereka telah menyelesaikan praktikum pembedahan di laboratorium. Luhan mengambil botol minumnya dan langsung meneguk air itu hingga setengahnya. Matanya kemudian menengok ke arah luar perpustakaan. Hujan disertai gemuruh. Entah mengapa perasaan Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas mengetik laporan.<p>

"Hyung, gwenchana?"

"…."

"Hyung…"

"Ah, oh Kyungsoo? Waeyo?"

"Hyung, gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana, Kyungsoo ya,"

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau tiba-tiba gelisah seperti itu?"

"Aniyo Kyung. A-aku hanya ..eung aku tak tahu mengapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak seperti ini? A-aku seperti memikirkan Ziyu,"

"Tenanglah Hyung. Bukankah Sehun sudah setuju untuk menjemputnya? Saat ini pasti mereka sudah berada di rumah meminum cokelat hangat,"

"Heum..kuharap begitu,Kyung. Mianhe. Ayo kita lanjutkan setelah itu kita pulang,"

"Gwenchana Hyung. Lagipula ini tinggal bagian penutup saja"

"Sehunnie, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Samakan saja, noona,"

"Baiklah" 

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir tiga jam ia berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan kelas atas di kota Seoul. Setelah selesai kuliah dan dipastikan ia tidak memiliki jadwal praktikum maupun kelas dance dan latihan basket. Ia langsung meluncur kesana untuk menghadiri 'jadwal khusus' yang ia buat. Oh Sehun, ia tak sendiri berada di salah satu restoran mahal di mall itu. Ia bersama tiga yeoja yang teridentifikasi sebagai sunbae nya di kampus.<p>

"Sehun-ah, mengapa kau sampai sekarang masih jomblo heum?" tanya seorang yang duduk di kanan Sehun sambil bergelayut manja.

"Aku hanya ingin fokus ke kuliah dulu saja noona," ujar Sehun sambil mengusap punggung tangan yeoja itu.

"Aigoo Sehunnie. Kau memang sempurna. Tapi, setidaknya carilah kekasih. Agar kau tak kesepian,"

"Heum..benarkah aku boleh mencari kekasih?" goda Sehun.

"Memang kenapa tidak boleh?" kini giliran yeoja yang berada di depan Sehun yang menanyakannya.

"Jika aku punya pacar, bukankah kalian akan cemburu dan kesal? Pangeran tampan kalian sudah mempunyai kekasih dan itu artinya kalian tak akan pernah bebas lagi pergi bersamaku. Apakah kalian mau itu?"

"Oh my God! Tidak Tidak! Aku tak mau! Huh! Bisa gila aku membayangkan kau punya kekasih dan kita tak akan berkencan lagi,"

"That's right noona-noona cantik. Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan. Yang penting kita bersenang-senang otte?"

"Ne, our Prince Charming," jawab ketiga yeoja itu serempak.

* * *

><p>Sudah 10 menit Luhan mondar-mandir tak tentu arah di ruang tengah apartemen. Perasaannya tak menentu kala melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul empat sore. Luhan tiba lima menit yang lalu, namun ia tak mendapati Sehun dan Ziyu berada di apartemen mereka. Hujan deras dan suara gemuruh semakin membuat hatinya kalut karena berkali-kali ia menghubungi dan mengirimkan pesan singkat, tak ada tanggapan dari suaminya itu.<p>

Cklek

Luhan terhenti dari aktivitas mondar-mandirnya begitu mendengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan seketika tubuhnya kaku. Sehun pulang ke apartemen mereka, dan yang membuatnya terhenyak adalah Ziyu tidak bersama suaminya itu.

"Sehun-ah, kemana Ziyu?"

"…."

"Sehun-ah, kau tak lupa menjemput Ziyu kan?"

Perasaan Luhan semakin bertambah kalut. Ziyu nya tidak bersama Sehun. Bukankah suaminya itu sudah setuju saat ibunya menyuruh ia menjemput Ziyu? Tapi mengapa mereka tak pulang bersama. Ah ani, lebih tepatnya mengapa Sehun pulang tak bersama Ziyu?

"Sehun-ah, kau tak lupa menjemput Ziyu kan?" ulang Luhan

"Bisakah kau diam?! Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat!"

"Sehun, tapi Ziyu belum pulang. Seharusnya ia pulang bersamamu sejak beberapa jam lalu. Eommonim bilang kau sudah setuju akan menjemput Ziyu di sekolahnya,"

"Ya, aku memang bilang pada Eomma kalau aku setuju untuk menjemput bocah itu. Tapi aku hanya setuju, istriku sayang. Belum tentu aku benar-benar melakukannya. Heh!" seringai Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"A-apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Apa perkataanku tadi kurang jelas, Luhan? Oke biar aku perjelas lebih rinci lagi. Aku tak menjemput bocah itu. Kau mau tahu kenapa? Karena aku lebih memilih berkencan dengan noona-noona penggemarku, sayang,"

"J-jadi Ziyu masih menunggumu di sekolah?"

"Mungkin saja. Ah, apa peduliku? Aku tak ada urusan mau ia menungguku atau tidak aku tak peduli,"

Luhan tertohok mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Jadi Sehun tak menjemput Ziyu? Dan fakta bahwa Ziyu kemungkinan masih berada di sekolahnya seketika membuat kedua kakinya merasa lemas. Luhan tak mau berdebat lagi dengan Sehun. Ia segera mengambil sweater Ziyu di kamar dan berlari cepat keluar apartemen. Tak lupa dengan payung yang ia lebarkan untuk melindungi dirinya dan Ziyu nanti dari hujan deras.

Luhan memilih tak menggunakan bus. Menunggu bus hanya akan memperlambat waktunya. Pikiran dan hatinya hanya tertuju pada Ziyu, anaknya. Ia tak peduli jika air matanya terus mengalir dari kedua mata indah bak rusa itu. Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Kalut,khawatir dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Hanya Ziyu, Ziyu, dan Ziyu yang berada di pikirannya saat ini.

Ziyu, tolong tetap disana sayang. Ziyu kuat, anak Eomma anak yang kuat, Tunggu Eomma, sayang. Eomma akan segera menjemput Ziyu. 

* * *

><p>Luhan rasanya ingin mati kala melihat anaknya tengah duduk di ayunan dengan semua pakaiannya yang sudah basah. Tubuh kecilnya menggigil kedinginan. Tangan kecilnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Luhan tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia biarkan bulir bening itu mengalir deras, toh Ziyu tak akan melihatnya karena tersamar oleh air hujan.<p>

Tanpa buang waktu Luhan langsung menghampiri anaknya. Ia ingin mendekap Ziyu. Memeluknya sambil menumpahkan semuanya yang telah terjadi hari ini.

"Ziyu-ya.." Luhan langsung menggendong Ziyu dan membawa anaknya itu ke pelukan tubuhnya yang tidak lagi ia payungi.

"Eomma…mengapa Eomma menjemput Ziyu?"

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Ziyu. Ia segera berlari sambil kembali melebarkan payungnya menuju pos penjaga sekolah di depan gerbang. Sesampai di pos penjaga, Luhan menurunkan Ziyu untuk memakaikan sweater Ziyu yang ia bawa menggunakan plastik.

"Ziyu, kita pulang ya sayang,"

"Aniyo Eomma. Ziyu masih mau menunggu Appa. Seonsangnim bilang Ziyu akan dijemput Appa,"

Luhan kembali menggendong Ziyu dan menyandarkan kepala anaknya itu di bahu kirinya. Ia usap punggung Ziyu agar tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat dan tak lagi kedinginan. Bibirnya tak henti mencium Ziyu, seolah hal itu dapat meringankan luka hatinya.

"Ziyu sayang, ini sudah sore dan hujan deras. Lihat, Ziyu kedinginan kan? Kita pulang ya sayang. Nanti Eomma akan buatkan cokelat hangat kesukaan Ziyu, otte?"

"Aniyo Eomma. Kita tunggu Appa dulu ne? Nanti kita pulang bersama Appa,"

Luhan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi melihat Ziyu yang tetap kekeuh ingin menunggu Sehun. Bahkan Luhan bisa pastikan jika suaminya itu mungkin sedang asyik tidur di kamarnya tanpa memikirkan kondisi Ziyu.

"Ziyu, ayo kita pulang sayang,"

"Aniya! Ziyu mau menunggu Appa! Hiks…Ziyu mau menunggu Appa..hiks" Ziyu mulai berontak di gendongan Luhan. Tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul wajah Luhan. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menenangkan Ziyu yang ngambek karena tidak mau diajak pulang oleh ibunya.

"Ne..ne..Kita tunggu Appa. Sssh…uljima sayang. Kita tunggu Appa ne?" Luhan mengusap kepala Ziyu, dan beruntung anaknya tak lagi memberontak. Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya sambil mengusap punggung kecil Ziyu. Luhan lega karena tak berapa lama Ziyu tertidur di gendongannya, dan Luhan mulai berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, dengan Luhan yang masih menggendong Ziyu yang tertidur, Luhan tak berhenti menangis. Melihat tubuh kecil Ziyu yang diguyur air hujan membuatnya sakit. Belum lagi ditambah hatinya yang belum sembuh benar pasca melihat Sehun mencium seorang yeoja di acara pesta dansa kemarin. Luhan mulai memikirkannya, mungkin benar apa yang dibilang Kyungsoo, bahwa hatinya perlu beristirahat dari segala siksa batin ini. Namun Luhan masih ragu untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu kendati tak ada habisnya Sehun menyakiti hatinya. Tetapi ia juga sudah tak kuat lagi menahan semuanya. Entahlah, Luhan bingung untuk memilih mana yang harus ia pilih. Bertahan atau meninggalkan Sehun? 

* * *

><p>Hari minggu adalah hari yang tepat untuk berlibur bersama keluarga. Menghilangkan penat dari suntuknya rutinitas sehari-hari dengan menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama keluarga adalah dambaan setiap orang tua dan anak. Namun tidak halnya dengan Ziyu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan badannya sangat lelah dan keningnya sangat panas. Kepalanya juga pusing dan berat hingga membuatnya gelisah di tempat tidur. Berulangkali ia memanggil Eommanya-Luhan- namun yang dipanggil tak kunjung mendatanginya. Mungkin efek kemarin ditambah ia tak jadi liburan ke Lotte World bersama kedua orangtuanya.<p>

"Eomma…pusing.. hiks ..Ziyu pusing.. hiks.. Eomma…"

"….."

"Hiks..Eomma..hiks..Pusing..hiks..Eomma…"

"…."

Karena Ziyu tak mendapati Luhan datang menghampirinya, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mencari Luhan. Langkahnya terhuyung akibat pusing dan sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Namun hingga ia mencari ke dapur, Luhan tak ia temukan juga. Matanya tertuju pada sticky note di kulkas yang ditempel di tempat yang bisa digapai oleh Ziyu. Beruntung Ziyu sudah bisa membaca dengan lancar di usianya yang masih empat tahun.

Ziyu sayang, eomma pergi ke pasar dulu ne. Hanya sebentar saja. Ziyu jangan rewel ne? Jika Ziyu lapar, eomma sudah membuatkan sereal kesukaan Ziyu. Minta tolonglah pada Appa untuk mengambilnya di meja makan. Saranghae baby:*

Hoeek Hoeekk

"Perut Ziyu mual. Ingin muntah..Hoeek ..Hoeekk"

Rasa mual itu sebisa mungkin ditahan Ziyu. Ia ingin menunggu eomma nya baru ia bisa mengeluarkan segala rasa mual di perut kecilnya. Namun Ziyu tetaplah anak kecil. Perutnya tak bisa lagi menahan rasa mualnya hingga cairan bercampur sisa-sisa makanan keluar dari mulutnya mengotori dapur.

Sehun mengutuk suara yang membuat tidurnya terganggu. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar mencari sumber suara yang sudah membangunkannya dari mimpi indah. Mata elang Sehun tertuju pada sosok anak kecil yang tak lain adalah Ziyu, anaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!" Sehun yang melihat lantai dapur sudah kotor dan bau langsung naik pitam. Emosinya ia keluarkan pada sosok yang selama ini tidak pernah ia inginkan hadir di hidupnya dan entah apa alasannya.

"A-appa..?" Ziyu yang terkejut melihat Sehun langsung berjalan terhuyung menghampiri Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bau! Minggir! Jangan dekati aku!" Sehun berjalan mundur setiap kali Ziyu melangkah mendekatinya. Tangannya menutup hidungnya seolah tak ingin terkontaminasi oleh bau muntahan Ziyu.

"Appa… Ziyu sakit Appa..hiks Pusing..Ziyu pusing Appa..hiks," rengek Ziyu.

Sehun tak buta dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah anaknya pucat dan jalannya juga sedikit terhuyung. Hati kecilnya menyuruh ia memeluk Ziyu dan berkata 'Ziyu sakit? Appa, akan merawatmu nak'. Tetapi rasa tak suka pada anaknya itu terlalu mendominasi batin Sehun hingga ia menolak teriakan hati kecilnya.

"Jangan dekati aku bocah!" teriakan Sehun sukses membuat langkah Ziyu terhenti. Cairan bening yang lengket perlahan keluar dari hidungnya. Kepalanya bertambah berat ditambah flu yang mulai menderanya.

Hoekk Hoekk

Ziyu kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kali ini muntahan Ziyu sukses memancing aura binatang buas dalam diri Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Pakaian Sehun terkena muntahan Ziyu. Ziyu menatap takut mata ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lihat! Bajuku kotor dan bau gara-gara kau!"

"Hiks..mianhe Appa…perut Ziyu mual Appa..hiks mianhe,"

"Maaf?! Maaf katamu?! Tak ada kata maaf untukmu bocah! Sekarang, buka bajumu!"

"Jangan Appa..dingin..Ziyu kedinginan Appa hiks..mianhe,"

"Buka bajumu!"

"Ani Appa..hiks dingin Appa..hiks,"

"Kau ini benar-benar!" Sehun dengan paksa melucuti semua pakaian yang dikenakan Ziyu. Tak peduli dengan rintihan kedinginan anaknya. Sehun mengernyit sekilas kala tangannya sedikit menyentuh tubuh Ziyu. Badannya panas, itu yang Sehun rasakan.

"Hiks..dingin Appa…hiks dingin .."

"Kau harus dihukum bocah! Sekarang bersihkan seluruh lantai dapur dengan bajumu!" suruh Sehun seraya melemparkan baju Ziyu ke arah anaknya.

"…."

"Mengapa kau diam?! Ayo cepat bersihkan!"

Karena tak ingin membuat Appa ya semakin marah, Ziyu segera membersihkan lantai yang kotor karena muntahannya dengan bajunya. Sesekali ia memeluk lengannya satu sama lain agar tak kedinginan meskipun hal itu tak mengubah apapun, bahkan tubuhnya semakin dingin karena udara yang masuk. Kepalanya semakin tambah berat hingga membuat pergerakannya semakin lambat karena pusing yang terus menghujam kepala kecilnya. Hey! Anak kecil yang sedang sakit seharusnya dirawat dan beristirahat, bukan malah mengerjakan pekerjaan berat layaknya orang dewasa. Oh Sehun, apa yang ada di pikiranmu eoh?

Sehun masih terus mengawasi Ziyu yang terus mengelap lantai dapur. Air mata Ziyu berlomba-lomba jatuh dari mata kecilnya, menemani dan mengiringi aktivitasnya. Ia hanya berharap Eomma nya cepat pulang dan memberikannya obat serta merawatnya hingga sembuh.

"Ziyu …eomma pulang, sayang!" Tuhan Maha Baik dengan menjawab permintaan Ziyu. Namun melihat Sehun yang terus menatapnya tajam membuatnya tak berani menjawab sahutan ibunya.

"…."

"Ziyu kau dimana sayang?" Luhan masih mencari anaknya yang tak ia dapati di tempat tidur. Ia bermaksud ke arah dapur dan seluruh tubuhnya terperanjat dengan pemandangan memilukan di hadapannya. Anaknya tengah membersihkan lantai dapur dengan bajunya sementara ia tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Amarah Luhan tak bisa dibendung lagi kala melihat Sehun hanya duduk santai di meja makan sambil meminum kopi hitam. Demi Tuhan, kali ini Sehun sudah sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah, meskipun ia tak menginginkan kehadiran anaknya, menyuruh anaknya layaknya pembantu eoh?

"Ziyu…!" Luhan berlari menghampiri anaknya dan langsung memakaikan jaket yang masih ia pakai di tubuhnya. Luhan langsung menggendongnya dan membawa Ziyu ke pencuci piring untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"Ani eomma..dingin hiks…" tolak Ziyu ketika Luhan mengulurkan tangan anaknya untuk dibersihkan dengan air dan sabun cuci tangan.

"Dingin?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Ziyu pusing Eomma..hiks..pusing..hiks," Luhan meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di kening Ziyu. Ya Tuhan, badannya panas sekali, batin Luhan.

"Ne sayang..cup..cup..Uljima sayang, Eomma disini..uljima," Luhan mengelus punggung Ziyu lalu menyandarkan kepala anaknya itu di dadanya. 

* * *

><p>Luhan membawa Ziyu menuju kamar mereka. Membaringkan Ziyu dan mengambil pakaian serta obat-obatan untuk meredakan panas Ziyu. Tangannya kemudian mengganti jaket yang ia pakaikan pada Ziyu dengan piyama serta kaus kaki untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Luhan juga menempelkan plester penurun panas di kening Ziyu untuk membantu menurunkan demamnya.<p>

"Ziyu, eomma boleh bertanya pada Ziyu?"

"Apa eomma?" Tanya Ziyu sambil memeluk boneka bambi kesayangannya.

"Tadi apa yang Ziyu lakukan di dapur heum?"

"Hiks..ani eomma..hiks.." Ziyu menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau Luhan tahu apa yang sudah terjadi selama Luhan pergi meninggalkannya ke pasar. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengadukan apa yang sudah ayahnya lakukan terhadap dirinya.

"Ssshh..eomma disini sayang uljima..Ziyu, uljima ne..tak apa, katakan pada eomma apa yang terjadi pada Ziyu.. sshh uljima sayang.."

"T-tadi saat Ziyu bangun mencari eomma di dapur, perut Ziyu mual eomma hiks..terus Ziyu tak tahan eomma..hiks..Ziyu muntah di dapur eomma hiks..banyak sekali. Lalu a-appa datang dan memarahi Ziyu hiks..Zi-ziyu bilang sama A-appa kalau kepala Ziyu pusing..hiks..tapi tiba-tiba Ziyu muntah dan mengenai baju A-appa..hiks…Eomma..hiks.." Ziyu mendekap tubuh Luhan erat, menumpahkan segala yang ada di hatinya. Ayahnya yang tidak pernah peduli padanya sungguh menyakitkan dan membuatnya iri pada teman-teman di sekolahnya yang selalu dijemput ayah dan ibunya saat mereka pulang sekolah.

Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Tangannya mengusap punggung Ziyu, seolah hal itu dapat memberikan Luhan kekuatan lebih untuk mendengar cerita anaknya.

"Lalu A-appa menghukum Ziyu hiks.. Zi-ziyu disuruh melepas baju Zi-ziyu hiks..hiks.. dan Zi-ziyu harus membersihkan lantai dapur dengan baju Ziyu hiks…hiks…Eomma hiks…ta-tadi dingin hiks..eomma.."

Sakit! Itu yang Luhan rasakan. Hatinya nyeri dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Air matanya tak sanggup lagi ia tahan. Mendengar Ziyu yang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Sehun membuat kesabarannya habis. Sudah cukup Ziyu menderita karena Sehun tak menginginkan keberadaannya. Sudah cukup ia mendengar cerita Ziyu yang iri pada teman-teman di sekolahnya. Ia tak mau lagi Ziyu merasakan hal yang sakit lebih dari ini. Perlakuan Sehun hari ini pada anaknya cukup meyakinkan Luhan untuk mengambil keputusan yang dulu sempat membuatnya ragu.

"Ne Ziyu..Sayang, cup..cup..uljima ne. Maafkan Appa yaa Ziyu, Ziyu jangan membenci Appa ne?"

"Ani eomma..Ziyu tidak benci Appa. Ziyu sayang Appa dan juga Eomma hiks.."

"Ne, sekarang Ziyu tidur heum..istirahat, biar Ziyu cepat sembuh..jaljayo baby"

Luhan menenangkan Ziyu dari rasa gelisahnya karena tidurnya tak nyaman yang disebabkan oleh demam. Ia kemudian menyelimutkan Ziyu dan memberikan kecupan hangat di kening anaknya seperti biasa. Kini, tujuannya hanya satu, menyelesaikannya urusannya dengan Sehun lalu setelah itu ia akan menjalani keputusannya. 

* * *

><p>Dilihatnya Sehun sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Matanya ia pejamkan sebentar, berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang mungkin akan jatuh lagi. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Sehun yang belum sadar akan kehadirannya.<p>

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan pelan.

"…."

"Sehun-ah," ulangnya.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin menyalahkanku? Silahkan! Salahkan aku sesukamu" sahut Sehun ketus dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada acara televisi yang sedang ia tonton.

Brukk

Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapan Sehun. Sehun hanya melihatnya sekilas. Ia sedikit kaget sebenarnya mendapati Luhan tengah berlutut padanya dengan kedua tangan yang dilingkarkan pada kedua kakinya.

"Ku mohon Sehun.." Luhan tak mampu lagi menahan air mata saat berlutut pada orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kau..kau boleh melakukan apa saja terhadapku. Kau boleh menyakitiku, menyiksaku, membenciku bahkan kau boleh berpaling pada yang lain jika hatimu tak lagi mencintaiku. Tapi ku mohon Sehun, jangan kau lakukan hal yang dapat menyakiti Ziyu. Jangan kau lukai hatinya Sehun, jangan membencinya, ku mohon jangan menyiksa anakku. Ia sudah cukup terluka dengan semuanya, Sehun. Ia selalu bercerita padaku tentang teman-temannya yang sering dijemput Ayah dan Ibunya ketika pulang sekolah. Ia selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu jika kau tak pulang ke rumah. Ia juga selalu memintaku untuk membujukmu untuk pergi liburan bersama,"

"…."

"Aku tak pernah tahu apa alasanmu tak menginginkan kehadiran Ziyu. Aku tak pernah tahu mengapa kau tak bahagia saat kita akan segera memiliki anak. Dan aku tak pernah tahu apakah di hatimu memang tak pernah menyayangi Ziyu. Semua yang telah kau lakukan dulu telah kuterima dengan baik Sehun. Ku lakukan itu semua, menerima penolakanmu, hanya untuk Ziyu. Ku mohon Sehun, jangan lagi kau lukai hatinya. Biarlah aku dan Ziyu yang akan pergi jika kau memang merasa muak dengan ini semua. Ku mohon Sehun, aku memohon dengan segenap hatiku, jangan sakiti anakku. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah, jangan lagi kau tambahi siksaan hatinya. Ku mohon Sehun,"

"…"

"Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Tolong maafkan aku, setelah itu aku dan Ziyu akan pergi menjauh darimu. Ku mohon maafkan kesalahanku,"

"…"

Luhan benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menahan seluruh beban di hatinya. Sehun yang dulu sangat pengertian, memberikannya kebahagiaan, Sehun yang melamarnya dengan cara romantic, Kehamilan dirinya, kehadiran Ziyu, penolakan Sehun atas hadirnya Ziyu bahkan saat anak itu masih berbentuk segumpalan darah, dan puncaknya adalah saat ia memperlakukan Ziyu seenaknya. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Biarlah Sehun membencinya asal Sehun tak membenci anaknya. Biarlah Sehun memperlakukannya semena-mena asal Ziyu tak merasakan hal yang sama.

Luhan memilih bangkit dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bergeming setelah ia menumpahkan seluruh bebannya. Ia tak berharap banyak Sehun akan berubah sikapnya terlebih pada Ziyu. Namun semua pengakuannya paling tidak dapat membuat Sehun mengerti tentang yang selama ini ia rasakan. 

* * *

><p>Luhan bersyukur demam Ziyu telah reda setelah tiga hari anak itu tergolek lemah dan hanya bisa bermain di tempat tidur bersama seluruh mainan miliknya. Selama tiga hari itu pula ia tak mendapati Sehun pulang ke apartemen mereka. Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Sehun maupun mertuanya sekadar menanyakan keberadaan Sehun.<p>

Saat ini Ziyu masih asyik bermain dengan mainan miliknya. Matanya kemudian menangkap Luhan yang tengah sibuk memasukkan pakaian milik keduanya ke dalam koper. Ia juga heran karena Luhan sempat menyuruhnya untuk menaruh mainannya di tas berukuran sedang.

"Eomma, mengapa eomma memasukkan baju ke dalam koper? Kita akan kemana eomma? Liburan yaa?"

"Ne sayang kita akan liburan ke Beijing. Kita liburan dan menginap disana. Ziyu nanti bisa bermain sepuasnya bersama Zifan gege. Otte?"

"Woah benarkah eomma? Bermain bersama Zifan gege?"

"Ne, tentu saja sayang.."

"Apakah Appa ikut juga Eomma?"

Luhan hanya bisa mematung mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Ziyu barusan. Sebisa mungkin ia memberikan jawaban yang dapat diterima oleh logika anak seumur Ziyu.

"Ani sayang..Appa tidak akan ikut bersama kita karena Appa banyak pekerjaan. Lagipula, Appa kan harus menjaga halmeoni dan harabeoji. Arra?"

"A-ah, begitukah eomma? Ne, arraseo,"

"Sekarang Ziyu tidur ne..karena besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan berangkat ke Beijing,"

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang langsung menuruti perintahnya. Ia telah selesai mengepak koper untuk keberangkatan mereka ke Beijing. Matanya terpejam. Merasakan semua memori yang ada di dalam apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Sehun semenjak mereka menikah. Begitu banyak kenangan yang tercipta di apartemennya. Memori dimana mereka saling berbagi kehangatan, cinta, canda tawa, dan kasih sayang berputar di kepalanya. Terangkai bagai film yang ia tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini akhir kisahnya.

Selamat tinggal, Sehun-ah.

TBC . .

Hai ini adalah chapter ketiga. How how? Yang minta Luhan ninggalin Sehun tuh sudah saya kabulkan. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-follow, mem-favorite dan yang cuma sekedar lihat. Maaf jika belum merasa reviewnya belum saya balas. See you in next chapter and KEEP REVIEW yaa Gomawo^^ 

* * *

><p><p>

Big Thanks to: 

wukrisho, zoldyk, lisnana1, Bottom-Lu, Benivella, exindira, Kim Hyunsoo, dinari, crimsonRED96, farfaridah16, Maple fujoshi2309, Chocoolatee,

DinAlya, HunHanina, DahsyatNyaFF, devil meet demon, hunhanminute, Yifanfhie, Ozanawa, deplujung, dylarwey, Leona838, junia angel 58, elitahan, ,

baby panda, kimyori95, RusaLiar, Park FaRo, dhyamanta1214, My sweet bacon, AmeChan95, rakha, taenggoo, heol, Seli Kim, Syafa Yeoja375, Guest,

exonymoukisz, younlaycious88, Guest, melizwufan, hanhyewon357, ChanKai Love, Exo L, exo L, himekaruLI, jeje jung, WulanLulu, NinHunHan5120, bomicly,

httstzz, bapexo, yemia kim 5, Cho HJin, Luexohun12, BaeXoLove614, chacalock, eishaa, preciouselu, Chikdeer, MeysiACRoring, mustikataemin, guest,

attiwijaya, ClouDyRyeoRez, leon, guest, guest, choxeinna, Kim Dihyun, exol7, myhunhanbaby, Fangirl-nim, Babydeer940412, guest, sjvixx, lulu-shi, soojin,

LuLu Baby 1412, BabyWolf Jonginnie Kim, Meriska-Lim, glee dan para silent readers

*maaf kalo ada yang kelewat dan typo*


	5. Do You Love Us, Appa? Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Do You Love Us, Appa?

Oh Se Hun, Lu Han, and Ziyu

* * *

><p>Cklek<p>

Pria berkulit putih itu membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya. Ia perhatikan sekelilingnya. Tampak sepi dan rapi. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya, seperti tak peduli dengan keadaan rumahnya yang tak biasa sepi seperti itu. Yang ia tahu biasanya saat ia pulang jam segini seperti ini akan ada suara teriakan anak kecil yang menyambutnya. Namun satu minggu ini semenjak ia meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya, ia tak lagi disambut oleh suara itu.

Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Pria itu-Sehun- memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan mengambil air minum. Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap dapur yang juga sama sekali bersih tak ada piring kotor tersisa. Sekilas rangkaian film datang menyergap mata batinnya. Membuatnya terhenyak dan dengan keras ia menaruh gelas kaca itu di meja makan.

Sudah satu minggu ini ia tak mendapati istri dan anaknya berada di rumah. Ia cukup heran sebenarnya, namun ia tak mau peduli dengan kemana istri dan anaknya itu pergi. Bahkan ia sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena dengan tak ada mereka, ia menjadi semakin bebas. Begitu yang pernah Sehun katakan setelah semalaman semenjak ia kembali ke rumah, namun tak mendapati istri dan anaknya itu berada di rumah.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Jadwal khususnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Dan inilah yang Sehun lakukan selama ia tidak pulang kerumah. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan merendamkan tubuhnya di bath tub yang sudah terisi air hangat. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar kamar mandi setelah acara mandinya itu selesai. Dilihatnya ponsel yang ia letakkan begitu saja di atas ranjang miliknya.

1 Pesan Diterima

_Kami sebentar lagi sampai, Sehun_

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat pesan singkat tersebut. Ia letakkan kembali ponsel itu di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil pakaian dari lemarinya. Menyemprotkan gel rambut dan minyak wangi ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sempurna. (Lihat Sehun di variety show The Ultimate Group)

Ting Tong

Sehun segera keluar kamar dan menuju pintu. Tanpa melihat di layar intercom, ia langsung membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia tak kuasa menahan tiga tubuh yang langsung menghujamnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Hey, noona-noona cantik. Sebaiknya kita masuk. Oh, aku tak bisa bernafas jika kalian memelukku erat seperti ini,"

Sehun membawa ketiga yeoja itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia pamit meninggalkan mereka sekilas untuk mengambil gelas dan dua botol wine di rak dapurnya. Kemudian ia tempatkan tubuhnya itu diantara ketiga yeoja berpakaian seksi itu. Ya, inilah kegiatan yang dilakukan Sehun selama satu minggu ia tak berada di rumah. Bersenang-senang dengan jadwal khususnya. Dan inilah pertama kalinya Sehun mengizinkan jadwal khususnya itu berada di apartemennya. Ck Oh Sehun, kau belum berubah eoh?! 

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir tiga minggu yeoja berusia 50 tahun namun masih tetap cantik itu meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya. Pagi tadi ia kembali dari tugasnya sebagai istri dari seorang Oh Seunghyun, suaminya itu memintanya untuk menemaninya ke Jerman. Membantu mengurusi rumah sakit cabang yang dibuka di negara Eropa itu. Ditatapnya sebuah robot anjing berwarna putih ditangannya, senyumnya tak henti ia munculkan di wajahnya, membuat wanita yang berprofesi sebagai desainer itu semakin cantik.<p>

"Apakah robot itu lebih menarik dibanding aku?" tanya Seunghyun yang berjalan mendekati istrinya.

"Aniya yeobo. Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin memberikan robot ini pada cucuku. Ia pasti sangat senang. Ah, aku sangat merindukannya,"

Seunghyun hanya tersenyum mendengar kata rindu dari mulut istrinya. Ia membelai rambut istrinya itu dengan lembut. Sama seperti istrinya, ia juga merindukan cucu kesayangannya itu. Menghabiskan waktunya sebagai dokter dan ditambah ia pergi ke Jerman membuat ia jarang melihat dan bermain bersama cucunya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap-siap. Kajja kita temui mereka. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ne?"

"Ne yeobo. Kau tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan bersiap,"

"Jangan lama-lama heum? Aku tunggu di ruang tengah"

"Ne…" 

* * *

><p>Seunghyun dan istrinya, Nara heran mendapati pintu apartemen anaknya, Sehun, dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Rasa khawatir menyergap keduanya, takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan melihat pintu apartemen yang tidak terkunci. Keduanya kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemen Sehun.<p>

"Sehun-ah…." Panggil Seunghyun namun tak ada jawaban.

"Luhannie…" kali ini istrinya yang memanggil nama istri Sehun. Namun sama seperti Seunghyun, ia tak mendapatkan balasan panggilan dari menantunya itu.

"Ziyu, halmeoni datang sayang. Lihat! Halmeoni bawa hadiah untuk Ziyu…"

Memanggil nama cucunya pun sama, tak ada jawaban. Kekhawatiran keduanya semakin menjadi kala melihat rumah yang sepi namun sekilas Seunghyun mendengar sayup-sayup suara tawa dari ruang tengah.

Takk!

Betapa terkejutnya Seunghyun dan Nara melihat anaknya tengah mencium seorang yeoja dengan ganas. Sementara kedua yeoja lainnya memain-mainkan dada dan menghirup ceruk leher anaknya. Belum lagi aroma alcohol yang menyeruak dari beberapa gelas wine di meja.

"Brengsek…!" amarah Seunghyun tak lagi dapat ia bendung. Ia langsung berjalan cepat ke arah empat orang itu yang belum sadar akan kedatangan ia dan istrinya. Ia tarik kemeja yang dipakai anaknya. Membawanya berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

Bugghh…! Buggghh…!

Seunghyun tak peduli dengan status anak dihadapannya. Ia langsung meninju wajah anaknya dengan membabi buta. Membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut.

"A-appa…E-eomma?" Sehun tersadar dan terkejut melihat ayahnya yang masih mengepalkan lengannya, bersiap kembali meninju muka tampannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya yang sudah membungkan mulutnya, tak kuat menahan tangis.

"Brengsek…! Jadi ini yang selalu kau lakukan hah?!"

Buggghhh…!

Satu tinju mendarat lagi di muka Sehun. Wajahnya mulai lebam dan sudut bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Seunghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ketiga yeoja yang masih terdiam kaku di ruang tengah. Dengan mata menyalang merah, dapat dipastikan pria berumur dua tahun diatas istrinya itu tak bisa lagi menahan rasa amarahnya.

"Kalian ..! Cepat pergi dari tempat ini dan jangan pernah dekati anakku lagi. Atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya.. PERGI…!" Bentak Seunghyun yang sukses membuat ketiga yeoja itu lari tunggang langgang keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

Seunghyun menghempaskan tubuh Sehun ke atas sofa. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah melampiaskan amarahnya pada anaknya. Sehun hanya terduduk diam sambil sesekali meringis menahan perih luka di sudut bibirnya. Ia hanya menunduk tak berani menatap ayah maupun ibunya.

"Dimana Luhan dan Ziyu?"

"…."

"Oh Sehun! Jawab pertanyaanku. Dimana menantu dan cucuku, hah?!"

"A-aku tak tahu A-appa,"

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?! Kau itu suami dan ayah, seharusnya kau tahu mereka pergi kemana!"

"Se-sehun…Se-sehun.." Sehun tergagap menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Sungguh ia kini tak bisa berkutik lagi. Ditambah bahwa Luhan dan Ziyu tak ia lihat selama satu minggu ini.

"Yeobo, kau periksa semua kamar.." titah Seunghyun pada istrinya dan tanpa banyak tanya istrinya itu langsung menggeledah seluruh ruangan apartemen Sehun.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada menantu dan cucuku, kau akan tanggung sendiri akibatnya Oh Sehun!"

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Seunghyun terkejut melihat istrinya bersimbah air mata sambil menggenggam surat di tangannya. Ia langsung menghampiri istrinya dan memeluk tubuh wanita yang selalu setia mendampinginya itu yang sudah jatuh terduduk. Seunghyun segera merebut kertas yang berisikan sebuah surat. Membaca setiap kata dengan seksama. Dan ia meremas keras surat itu dan segera berjalan ke arah Sehun.

PLAKK!

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini Sehun?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada istri dan anakmu?!"

"M-maksud A-appa?"

PLAKK!

"Kau baca surat ini! Mereka pergi dari rumah ini Sehun!"

"…."

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah sadar?!"

"A-appa..i-ini.."

"Jadi selama ini kau merasa muak dengan mereka?! Jawab Sehun! Katakan yang sejujurnya!"

Dengan rasa takut, Sehun menceritakan semua perlakuan yang telah ia lakukan pada Luhan dan anaknya. Mendengar itu, Seunghyun benar-benar tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. Anaknya sungguh keterlaluan dan bagaimana bisa ia tak merasa bersalah sama sekali melakukan itu.

PLAKK!

Tamparan ketiga!

"Appa tak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi seorang anak yang brengsek seperti ini Sehun. Seharusnya kau tak menikah muda jika kau merasa terkekang! Dimana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang suami dan ayah, Sehun?! Heh, bahkan aku meragukan kau benar-benar pantas disebut sebagai seorang suami dan ayah!"

"A-appa..A-aku…" Sehun benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan ayahnya. Mulutnya bagai terkunci rapat dan tenggorokannya seperti tercekat duri yang membuatnya sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Mulai detik ini jangan sebut aku sebagai ayahmu karena aku tak sudi mempunyai anak yang brengsek sepertimu. Kau Oh Sehun, kupastikan kau menyesal dengan ini semua!"

Sehun tak dapat mencegah kepergian ayah dan ibunya yang langsung meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemen memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening akibat tinju berkali-kali dari ayahnya. Sehun meringis kala menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sudah sedikit robek akibat ditampar keras oleh ayahnya sebanyak tiga kali. 

* * *

><p>Sehun berjalan terhuyung dengan sebuah kantung es yang tempelkan di dahinya, mengompres semua luka-luka lebam akibat dihajar ayahnya dua hari lalu. Selama itu pula ia memutuskan untuk tidak ke kampus, dan ia juga tidak memberi kabar sama sekali pada Chanyeol dan Kai. Kemudian langkahnya berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang sudah satu minggu rapi lebih tak tersentuh.<p>

PRANNGGGG!

Sehun melemparkan vas bunga yang berada di meja rias disamping ranjang kamar itu. Ia lemparkan vas keramik itu sembarang arah. Melontarkan segala rasa frustasi dan kesal yang sedari kemarin ia tahan.

"Arrggghhhhhhh….! Gara-gara bocah itu ayahku bahkan sampai membenciku…!

"…."

"Kau puas heh?! Bocah kecil kau puas haaahhh?! Arrrggggghhhhhhhh….pergi saja kau!"

PRAKK!

Kali ini Sehun mengepalkan tangannya yang berdarah karena ia baru saja meninju cermin di meja rias itu. Sehun tak tahu mengapa semenjak ayahnya datang dan menghajarnya habis-habisan, ia seperti orang frustasi dan merasa gila.

Ting Tong

Sehun yang tengah menatap geram dirinya sendiri di cermin terdiam sesaat kala mendengar seseorang membunyikan bel apartemennya. Dengan tangan kanan yang masih berdarah, ia langsung beranjak keluar kamar, membiarkan seluruh pecahan kaca dan vas bunga berserakan. Kakinya melangkah malas menuju pintu apartemennya.

Cklek

"Ya! Sehun-ah, mengapa kau-?"

"Astaga Sehun! Apa yang terjadi padamu eoh? Mengapa wajahmu rusak seperti ini? Katakan padaku siapa yang berani menghajarmu hingga sampai seperti ini?"

"….."

"Ya! Sehun-ah, mengapa kau diam saja eoh?"

"Heh, lebih baik kalian masuk. Suara kalian mengganggu seisi lorong tahu!"

"Arraseo..arraseo.."

Sehun meninggalkan tamunya sejenak untuk mengambilkan minum. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia lalu menyuguhkannya pada tamu berisiknya itu. Ia tempatkan tubuhnya di sofa single samping kedua tamunya itu duduk.

"Sehun-ah, kemana Luhan dan Ziyu?"

"Pergi,"

"Ah, pasti menjemput Ziyu ne?"

"Bukan,"

"Lalu?"

"Mereka pergi dari rumah ini. Kabur"

"MWO?!"

"Aish, bisakah kalian biasa saja?"

"Mereka kabur lalu kau bilang biasa saja? Aigoo Sehun, suami macam apa kau?"

"Suami yang brengsek kata ayahku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Hampir satu minggu Luhan dan bocah itu….-"

"Bukan bocah, Sehun. Ia punya nama, namanya Ziyu," koreksi salah satu tamunya.

"Aish, terserahku mau panggil dia apa. Baik akan kulanjutkan. Hampir satu minggu lebih Luhan dan bocah itu pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Lalu dua hari yang lalu saat aku menggelar jadwal khususku di apartemen, tiba-tiba ayah dan ibuku datang. Dan yeah, ayahku yang membuat wajahku hancur seperti ini,"

"Lalu, kau tak berniat mencari mereka? Kau tak merasa bersalah eoh?"

"Aku? Merasa bersalah? Dalam imajinasimu Kim Jong In!"

"Ya! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu eoh? Apa kau tak sadar dengan yang selama ini kau lakukan? Kau sudah menyakiti hati anak dan istrimu lalu kau bilang kau tak merasa bersalah sama sekali?! Pantas ayahmu mencap kau brengsek heh! Kau pantas mendapatkannya,"

"Sudahlah Kai, jangan membuat Sehun semakin rumit. Biarkan ia memikirkan semuanya,"

"Tapi Chanyeol hyung, bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali eoh? Aku yakin jika sampai Kyungsoo mengetahui hal ini maka ia akan membuat wajahmu semakin buruk lagi, Sehun-ah" 

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo tengah menatap lama kursi di sampingnya. Sudah hampir dua minggu teman satu kelas sekaligus sahabatnya, Luhan tak menampakkan dirinya di perkuliahan. Ponsel Luhan tidak aktif semenjak ia mulai absen dari perkuliahan. Kyungsoo juga sudah menanyakan status Luhan pada bagian kemahasiswaan, namun mereka bilang nama Luhan masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa aktif. Sementara Kyungsoo dibuat bingung, jika Luhan masih berstatus aktif, lantas mengapa dua minggu ini ia masuk tanpa kabar? Mungkin sepulang kuliah nanti ia akan berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan. Begitu pikirnya, seraya kembali memfokuskan diri pada mata kuliah Kim Seonsangnim di depan.<p>

Kyungsoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan diam-diam ia mengambil ponsel di kantungnya. Membuka ponsel yang ternyata terdapat satu pesan masuk di ponselnya.

From: Kai:*

Aku sudah menunggumu di luar,chagi. Kau tak lupa dengan kencan kita hari ini kan? Sampai jumpa. Saranghae:*

Sial! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kencannya bersama Kai siang ini. Jika ia kencan maka ia tak akan bisa mengunjungi apartemen Luhan hari ini. Sementara dalam beberapa hari ke depan ia akan disibukkan dengan laporan praktikum dan paper yang sudah menumpuk. Ya, meskipun ia juga meminta bantuan namjachingunya. Tapi tetap saja, itu akan menyita waktunya untuk mengunjungi Luhan.

Kuliah hari itu selesai dan Kyungsoo langsung membereskan alat tulisnya. Ia berlari cepat menuju parkiran kampusnya. Ia telat sepuluh menit dan oh salahkan mahasiswa bernama Kim Suho yang terus menerus menanyakan sesuatu hingga mata kuliah mereka sebenarnya sudah berakhir.

"Kai-ya. Mianhae aku terlambat. Dosen terus saja menerangkan bahkan hingga jam kuliah sudah habis sebenarnya,"

"Gwenchana, Kyung. Kajja.." Kai mengusak rambut kekasihnya sebelum ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya. Dan secepat kilat mobil sedan berwarna silver milik Kai melaju menuju tempat kencan alias restoran untuk makan siang mereka.

Kedua sejoli itu kini tengah berada di meja nomor 12 Quick Caramel Café. Memesan dua porsi lasagna seafood dan dua ice chocolate untuk mereka santap bersama. Namun sepertinya itu hanya terjadi pada Kai. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap dan mengaduk-aduk makanannya, membuat Kai menghentikan makannya sejenak.

"Kau kenapa, Kyung? Kau melamun terus dari tadi kita berangkat sampai sekarang. Waeyo?"

"Aniya Kai. Gwenchana," Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai sekilas dan memberi senyuman. Dan kembali ia menatap lasagna porsi besar di mejanya.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Kyung. Katakan padaku apa yang membebanimu?"

"…."

"Kyung…"

"Entahlah Kai. Aku memikirkan Luhan hyung. Sudah dua minggu ia tak masuk kuliah. Ku telepon ponselnya namun tidak aktif. Aku khawatir padanya, Kai-ya,"

"Tenanglah chagi, mungkin Luhan hyung sedang sibuk," ujar Kai menenangkan kekasihnya meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri ia gugup saat memberikan alasan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kai.." Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya. Sedikit curiga sebenarnya karena tak biasanya Kai gelisah seperti ini. Namun Kyungsoo enggan berpikiran macam-macam.

"Wae?"

"Kau..maukah kau mengantarkan aku ke apartemen Luhan hyung setelah ini? Demi Tuhan aku merasa khawatir dengannya Kai. Dan dengan Ziyu,"

Mengantar Kyungsoo ke apartemen Luhan? Matilah kau Kai!

"Kai…"

"…."

"Kai-ya, mengapa kau diam saja eoh? Dan kuperhatikan sedari tadi kau terus gelisah. Apa yang kau sembunyikan eoh?"

"Eh aniya chagi. Tidak apa-apa. Geure, setelah ini akan aku antar kau ke apartemen Luhan. Cha..sekarang kau makan dulu. Lasagnamu nanti keburu dingin dan tak lagi enak dimakan," 

* * *

><p>"Kai, kau duluan saja ke mobil. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar,"<p>

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama, sayang. Aku tunggu di mobil ne?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lantas ia meninggalkan Kai yang sudah lebih dulu menuju mobil. Baru saja Kai ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Oh Sehun calling

"Yeoboseyo Sehun-ah…"

"…."

"Apa kau gila eoh?"

"…."

"Kau tahu? Sekarang ini Kyungsoo memintaku untuk ke apartemenmu. Kau usirlah mereka. Bukankah ayahmu sudah tak mengizinkanmu lagi didekati oleh mereka?"

"….."

"Ya! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku tidak mengatakan pada Kyungsoo tentang Luhan yang sebenarnya,"

"….."

"Aku tak mau lagi Sehun! Aku sudah merasa bersalah karena telah membohonginya. AKu tak mau tahu itu urusanmu. Aku kesana sekarang dan dalam waktu dua menit kau tak mengusir mereka, maka jangan harap aku akan menolongmu Sehun-ah,"

Pip! Kai langsung mematikan ponselnya. Dasar manusia stress, batin Kai. Kai baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobilnya kalau saja ia tak terkejut jika Kyungsoo sudah berada di belakangnya.

Mampuslah kau Kai!

"Sudah selesai bersekongkolnya eoh?"

"Kyung, a-aku bisa jelaskan padamu.."

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku tentang Luhan hyung?"

"Kyung a-aku…"

"Jawab Kai..!"

"…."

"Kim Jong In..!"

"Baiklah. Tapi kumohon kau tenang dulu ne? Jadi begini. Lu-luhan..Lu-luhan.."

"Kai..! Palli katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Luhan hyung,"

"Lu-luhan hyung pe-pergi dari apartemennya. Ia kabur. Bersama Ziyu," Sungguh Kai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di hadapan kekasihnya. Ia lirik mata Kyungsoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan ia tahu jika kekasihnya itu sedang menahan amarah.

"Kabur? Kemana Kai?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, Kyung. Se-sehun tak berkata apapun padaku,"

"Geotjimal..! Aku tahu kalian bersekongkol. Katakan padaku dimana Luhan hyung?!"

"Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Kyung,"

"Lantas mengapa kau tak cerita padaku, Kai?! Wae?! Kau anggap aku apa hah?! Kau tahu selama ini bagaimana keadaan Luhan hyung dan Ziyu. Dan aku paling tidak suka melihatnya menangis apalagi karena suaminya sendiri!"

"Kyung, mianhae. Aku hanya takut kau sedih dan melampiaskan emosimu pada Sehun,"

"Oh, jadi kau lebih membela sahabatmu yang brengsek itu hah?! Geure! Kau urusi saja sahabatmu TERSAYANG itu," Kyungsoo langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kai tanpa menatap kekasihnya itu sedikitpun. Ia kecewa pada Kai, mengapa lelaki itu harus membohongi dirinya. Dan mengapa Kai membela Sehun yang jelas-jelas ia tahu sendiri seperti apa perlakuan Sehun pada istri dan anaknya.

"Kyung..Kyungsoo-ya..Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Kyung.." Kai secepat kilat mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan jauh darinya. Namun tampaknya si mungil itu tak peduli pada kekasihnya. Terbukti dari tangan Kai yang ia hempaskan berkali-kali.

"Arrggghhhh….! Semua gara-gara kau cadel ..!" Kai mengusak rambutnya kasar. Kyungsoo tak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya membuat dirinya terasa menyedihkan karena sudah membohongi kekasih yang nantinya akan ia jadikan sebagai pendamping hidupnya itu. 

* * *

><p>Trio populer tengah berada di kantin fakultas untuk mengisi perut mereka setelah hampir empat jam tanpa jeda mereka berkutat dengan rumus-rumus dan istilah-istilah kedokteran. Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kuliah meskipun luka-luka lebam di wajahya masih terlihat walaupun samar. Tiga bulgogi ukuran jumbo dan tiga kaleng cola mereka pilih sebagai menu makan siang mereka.<p>

"Bagaimana keadaanmu,Hun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukan satu suap nasi dan bulgogi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Maksudku engg..apakah kau sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan Luhan dan Ziyu?"

"Aku tak berpikir untuk mencarinya jika kau mau tahu. Mereka pergi itu berarti bagus untukku karena tak ada lagi yang mengekangku terutama bocah itu,"

"Heh, kau percuma bicara padanya, hyung. Dia akan tetap bebal dan tak berperasaan," timpal Kai cuek.

"Kalau kau masih dendam padaku itu urusanmu, Kkamjong. Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk berbohong pada kekasihmu itu. Jadi bukan salah-…"

Bugghhh…!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seisi kantin dibuat terkejut dengan aksi seseorang yang menarik kerah baju Sehun dari belakang, membalikan badannya dan langsung mengarahkan tinju pada wajah Sehun.

"Dasar brengsek..! Gampang sekali kau mengatakan perginya istri dan anakmu adalah hal bagus,heh!" Sehun segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memukulnya.

"Kyungsoo…" Tak hanya Sehun yang terkejut, namun Chanyeol dan terutama Kai terkejut melihat pelaku yang dengan beraninya meninju wajah pangeran tampan kampus mereka.

"Kau terkejut aku bisa menghajarmu, Oh Sehun? "

Buuugggghhhh….!

Kyungsoo kembali melayangkan pukulannya dan kali ini pada perut Sehun.

"Bahkan ini belum seberapa dibanding apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Luhan hyung dan Ziyu," Kyungsoo kembali mengepalkan tangannya, bermaksud kembali meninju Sehun. Namun dengan cepat Kai menghentikan menangkis tangan kekasihnya. Sementara Chanyeol berusaha membantu Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Hentikan, Do Kyungsoo!" ucap Kai menatap tajam mata kekasihnya. Seketika membuatnya menjatuhkan kepalan tangannya. Matanya beralih membalas tatapan Kai. Ia tak peduli dengan pria dihadapannya yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Oh, kau membelanya lagi, Kim Jong In?"

"Cukup!"

"Heh, kuharap kau tidak sama brengseknya dengan sahabat tersayangmu itu, Kim Jong In"

"Ikut aku sekarang!"Kyungsoo langsung ditarik kasar oleh Kai. Entah akan dibawa kemana ia oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, kau urusi Sehun biar aku yang mengurusi mata bulat ini" Kai menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu kemudian membawa Kyungsoo menjauh dari kerumunan. 

* * *

><p>Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke parkiran mobil kampus Kai. Ia buka dengan kasar pintu penumpang di depan dan langsung menjatuhkan Kyungsoo duduk disana. Sesaat kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sama. Namun bedanya, kini matanya menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang memandang lurus ke depan. Tak melihat tatapan tajam milik Kai.<p>

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini? Kau tahu kau akan menjadi musuh nomor satu di kampusku karena telah melakukan pemukulan pada Sehun,"

Kyungsoo hanya diam . Tubuh kecilnya ia sandarkan pada jok kursi mobil. Tatapannya terlihat tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kyungsoo, jawab pertanyaanku,"

"Heh," Kyungsoo hanya menatap sekilas Kai, menyeringai remeh kekasihnya itu.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Kai benar-benar diliputi emosi. Hubungan mereka belum membaik sejak kemarin. Ditambah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir. Kai memaklumi sikap Kyungsoo yang memang sangat protektif pada Luhan.

"Lantas kau kira aku takut? Bahkan jika kau yang menjadi Sehun, toh aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin lebih dari tiga pukulan dan tiga tamparan,"

Kai berusaha tenang menghadapi kekasihnya. Membuat emosi Kyungsoo naik hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin parah. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Grepp

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini Kyung. Aku tahu kau terpukul dengan perginya Luhan hyung tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku mengerti jika kau menganggap Sehun sangat kurang ajar. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Aku tak suka melihat kau sampai melakukan pemukulan seperti ini, Kyung," Kai mendekap erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks..kau tahu aku selalu sakit setiap kali Luhan hyung menumpahkan semuanya padaku. Kau tahu aku selalu tak pernah sanggup tiap kali memergoki ia menangis sendiri di ruang kelas vokal," Kyungsoo menumpahkan semuanya pada Kai. Ia balas pelukan kekasihnya itu, semakin mendekapnya erat dan air matanya mulai membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan Kai.

"Aku mengerti sayang. Tapi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah jika harus menggunakan kekerasan seperti itu. Itu tak akan membuat Sehun sadar. Sekarang, kita bersama-sama berusaha menyadarkan Sehun sambil kita berdoa semoga Luhan hyung dan Ziyu selalu baik-baik saja,"

Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Ia usap pipi Kyungsoo untuk menghapus air matanya dan memberikan kecupan di kening.

"Heum..kita berusaha. Kai-ya, maafkan aku atas sikapku kemarin dan hari ini,"

"Gwenchana, sayang. Cha..sekarang ku antar kau pulang, otte?"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, memberikan jawaban yang sudah pasti dapat dipahami oleh orang yang sudah lima tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu. 

* * *

><p>"Yeobo, bagaimana? Mereka sudah menemukan menantu dan cucu kita?"<p>

"Belum. Jinwoo tadi mengatakan padaku jika mereka sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru Korea namun hasilnya nihil. Ku rasa mereka sudah tidak lagi berada di Korea,"

"Bagaimana ini yeobo? Aku khawatir pada mereka. Aku takut me-…"

"Sssttt..sudahlah. Kau jangan berpikiran negative seperti itu. Kita berdoa semoga mereka selalu baik-baik saja heum?"

Oh Seunghyun mungkin berhasil menampilkan raut wajah tenang saat ini. Namun ia tidak memungkiri jika hatinya juga merasakan ketakutan dan rasa khawatir sama seperti yang dirasakan istrinya. Semenjak ia mengetahui menantu dan cucunya pergi, yang berakhir dengan ia yang menghajar anaknya sendiri, ia langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan menantu dan cucunya. Namun sudah hampir tiga hari ia selalu diberikan hasil yang sama oleh anak buahnya. Nihil. Keberadaan cucu dan menantunya bahkan sudah tidak lagi di Korea karena Jinwoo, anak buahnya, baru saja memastikan hal itu.

Tak pelak hal itu membuat Seunghyun semakin geram dengan anaknya. Mengetahui kelakuan anaknya itu, ia yakin Sehun tidak akan bersusah payah mencari keberadaan anak dan istrinya. Ah, Seunghyun tidak peduli! Bukankah ia sendiri yang mengatakan pada Sehun jika ia tak sudi disebut ayah oleh anaknya yang menurutnya brengsek itu eoh? Well, mungkin untuk saat ini. Namun ke depannya, siapa yang tahu? Ia saat ini hanya bisa berdoa agar cucu dan menantunya itu baik-baik saja selagi ia menyuruh anak buahnya terus mencari.

Kupastikan aku tak akan memberitahukan Sehun dimana mereka saat aku sudah berhasil menemukannya. Sekalipun anak itu menyesal hingga berlutut memelas di kakiku. 

* * *

><p>Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suami atau istri dan anakmu menghilang begitu saja dari rumah? Tentu saja kau akan langsung mencarinya. Menempelkan poster dengan gambar wajah mereka lalu kau tempelkan di mana-mana di seluruh penjuru kota, menghubungi polisi atau mungkin hingga kau menyewa detektif jika kau usaha, bahkan hingga jatuh bangun pun, akan kau lakukan demi menemukan mereka kembali bukan?<p>

Namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang pria bernama Oh Sehun. Salah satu pria populer di kampusnya itu enggan bersusah payah dan berpeluh seperti apa yang orang lain lakukan. Ia telah menikah dan memiliki anak di usia muda meski ia tidak menyukai kehadiran anaknya itu. Beberapa minggu lalu ia mendapati anak dan istrinya pergi dari rumah. Ia sadar namun harus menerima hadiah terlebih dahulu dari ayahnya. Jika tidak begitu, mungkin sampai saat ini ia tidak akan sadar jika ternyata istri dan anaknya itu telah kabur dari apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama.

Lantas apa yang manusia bernama Sehun itu lakukan? Inilah dia. Tetap melakukan jadwal khusus dengan para yeoja-yeoja penggemarnya. Oh Sehun kau tak ingat apa yang ayahmu bicarakan eoh? Kau tak kapok juga? Heh, bukan urusanku karena aku tak peduli. Jika kau mengingatkan Sehun maka kau akan bernasib dijawab seperti itu oleh sang pangeran tampan namun brengsek menurut ayahnya.

Sehun tengah berada di meja nomor 10 di salah satu restoran sushi di pusat perbelanjaan. Ia tak sendiri. Yeoja disampingnya yang bernama Jung Krystal yang kali ini kebagian bersama Sehun di jadwal khusus lelaki tampan itu. Krystal adalah sunbae nya di High School dulu dan sudah memuja Sehun sejak lama. Ia yang paling agresif jika para yeoja-yeoja penggemar Sehun lain terlihat centil di hadapan Sehun.

"Hunnah, aku tak suka lihat yeoja-yeoja genit itu selalu menggelayutimu," rengek Krystal dengan nada manja. Sementara Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Kau cemburu, noona?" seringai Sehun.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kau tahu kan aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Dan mereka sangat mengangguku," adu yeoja berambut cokelat kemerahan itu.

"Itu berarti aku sangat digilai oleh mereka bukan?"

"Ya memang. Tapi tetap saja. Eeeungg..Sehun, kau mau tidak?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Keningnya berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Krystal yang terdengar ambigu.

"Mau apa?"

"Eungg..bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran? Aku tak mau mereka terus menggodamu. Jika kita pacaran mereka pasti akan berhenti mendekatimu lagi, otte?"

Pacaran?! Oh tak tahukah kau Krystal jika pemuda yang kau puja dan digilai seluruh penghuni kampus itu sudah menikah? Aw, mungkin kau akan memilih langsung terjun bebas dari gedung jika kau tahu ternyata Sehun sudah memiliki anak pula.

"Noona,aku …"

"Hihihihi….Hahahahaha….aakkkhh…Hihihihi…"

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab pertanyaan –paksa- Krystal, mata Sehun menangkap salah satu meja di dekat pintu masuk restoran. Entah mengapa Sehun terpaku melihat seorang laki-laki muda yang tengah menggelitiki perut seorang anak kecil. Sedangkan yeoja di samping anak itu hanya tersenyum senang. Sehun menyimpulkan jika mereka adalah, keluarga?

Sehun seolah berkaca pada dirinya sendiri. Seorang yeoja, seorang anak kecil dan seorang namja, bukankah itu seperti gambaran dirinya? Hanya saja jika disana adalah seorang yeoja, maka yang ada pada Sehun adalah seorang namja. Hanya jenis kelamin anak kecil itu yang menjadi persamaan bagi Sehun. Mengingatkan Sehun pada . . .anaknya.

Entah sejak kapan pemandangan ia tatap sangat lama, seolah itu merupakan pemandangan favoritnya. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba tanpa sadar ia membuat garis lengkungan ke bawah, meski tipis, di bibirnya. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak. Seakan-akan ada beban yang ingin ia keluarkan namun tidak bisa. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi sendu. Seperti ia ingin seperti namja yang dilihatnya. Ia seolah sendiri di restoran itu, sendiri tanpa Krystal dan hanya ada ia dan ketiga orang yang sedari tadi ia tatap. Bahkan sushi salmon yang ia pesan sudah tidak lagi ia sentuh.

Melihat ketiga orang disana membuat Sehun merasa tak suka. Tubuhnya gemetar, seperti ingin berlari memeluk anak kecil itu. Ia seperti merasa cemburu. Pemandangan itu membuat emosinya bergejolak, seperti sedang menyindir dirinya. Mata yang terus terfokus pada anak kecil itu membuatnya sesak nafas, seolah takut untuk ditinggalkan. Sehun merasakan hal aneh sebelum akhirnya ia lebih memilih beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja kasir, meninggalkan Krystal sendiri yang terlihat bingung.

Entah sejak kapan ia merasa cengeng. Ada sedikit bulir bening di sudut matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Nafasnya seperti ikan yang berada di daratan. Tak mendapatkan udara, berusaha mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun rasa ini adalah sebuah rasa . . . rindu. Kerinduan yang teramat dalam, seperti ditinggalkan begitu lama, dan takut jika tak akan pernah kembali.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku seperti merasa rindu? Seperti merasa takut kehilangan. Namun pada siapa?

TBC..

Sedikit menjawab rasa penasaran kalian, alasan Sehun kenapa bisa seperti itu belum akan saya jelaskan dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin di bagian-bagian menuju ending. So, ditunggu saja. Maaf jika saya tidak membalas review kalian semua. Mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan saya balas. Apakah kalian sudah puas dengan permulaan membuat Sehun merana? Masih belum? REVIEW HAYOOKKK :) Gomawo ^^

Big Thanks to:

wukrisho, zoldyk, lisnana1, Bottom-Lu, Benivella, exindira, Kim Hyunsoo, dinari,

crimsonRED96, farfaridah16, Maple fujoshi2309, Chocoolatee,

DinAlya, HunHanina, DahsyatNyaFF, devil meet demon, hunhanminute, Yifanfhie, Ozanawa,

deplujung, dylarwey, Leona838, junia angel 58, elitahan, ,

baby panda, kimyori95, RusaLiar, Park FaRo, dhyamanta1214, My sweet bacon, AmeChan95,

rakha, taenggoo, heol, Seli Kim, Syafa Yeoja375, Guest,

exonymoukisz, younlaycious88, Guest, melizwufan, hanhyewon357, ChanKai Love, Exo L,

exo L, himekaruLI, jeje jung, WulanLulu, NinHunHan5120, bomicly,

httstzz, bapexo, yemia kim 5, Cho HJin, Luexohun12, BaeXoLove614, chacalock, eishaa,

preciouselu, Chikdeer, MeysiACRoring, mustikataemin, guest,

attiwijaya, ClouDyRyeoRez, leon, guest, guest, choxeinna, Kim Dihyun, exol7, myhunhanbaby,

Fangirl-nim, Babydeer940412, guest, sjvixx, lulu-shi, soojin,

LuLu Baby 1412, BabyWolf Jonginnie Kim, Meriska-Lim, glee, sapi kurban, NoonaLu, Guest,

Meriska-Xi, dyopororoo, Keys13th, Guest, dwiihae, rexs1130, guest, rkyl, babyIn9090,

vira. , , Summer Mei, nurya, Chanhyun Park, guest, Huang Zi Lien,

, ChagiLu, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, syuku, guest, Shan979, Kaihun's kid,

meliarisky7, kimRyan2124, 1004baekkie, ChocoBerry 29, princesjewelSH, dchguest, luhansoo,

guest, guest, guest, guest, odultkaihan, MinGyuTae00, gueswho, novey, hasari28,

MinwooImitasi, ryanryu, PrinceWuyifan, exohunhan, Ria Utami, ,

BakpaoXiuxiu, luexohun12, Lulu Baby 1412, choiharin, woonara, shinshin99SM, 3,

Jong Ahn, HunHanCherry1220, dan para silent readers

*maaf kalo ada yang kelewat dan typo*


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**Oh Se Hun, Lu Han, and Ziyu**

**Fifth Chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR TYPO AND WEIRD STORY ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, JUST GO AWAY ! DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR<br>**

* * *

><p>Sehun merasa asing di tempat ini. Sebuah taman bermain penuh dengan orangtua yang menemani anaknya bermain disana. Sehun tak pernah ke tempat ini, apalagi menemani anaknya. Sehun menatap sekitar namun ia merasa janggal karena semua orang disana menatapnya tak suka.<p>

Sampai matanya berhenti pada sosok anak kecil berambut hitam yang tengan bermain perosotan di atas kolam pasir. Gerakannya begitu aktif, ia tertawa dengan anak sebayanya yang juga bermain arena itu. Sesekali ia membantu temannya yang terjatuh setelah meluncur di atas papan licin berwarna kuning itu. Tanpa sadar Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati arena perosotan, untuk lebih dekat memperhatikan anak kecil itu.

Semakin dekat hingga Sehun terkesiap. Anak kecil itu tidak asing baginya. Sehun amat sangat mengenali siapa sosok itu.

"Zi-Ziyu.."

Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi? Ini bahkan pertama kalinya aku menyebut namanya. Bukankah ia pergi, lalu mengapa sekarang berada disini? Batin Sehun berkecamuk dan kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening.

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya bagai robot. Bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Seolah ada yang sedang mengontrolnya. Mengontrol kedua kakinya yang semakin mendekat ke arah anak yang ia sebut Ziyu itu. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan kecil Ziyu, membuat Ziyu tersentak.

"Nuguya?"

Deg

Nuguya? Siapa? Mengapa Ziyu berkata seperti itu? Mengapa ia berkata seolah tak mengenali aku? Aku tak salah dan aku yakin anak ini adalah Ziyu, tapi mengapa ia tak mengenali aku sebagai ayahnya?

"Zi-ziyu.."

"Nuguya? Ahjussi mengenal Ziyu?"

Ziyu hanya memiring-miringkan kepala kecilnya. Menatap Sehun heran sambil memperhatikan Sehun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ziyu, kau tak mengenalku?" Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Ziyu namun hanya gelengan kepala yang ia dapatkan. Pertanda Ziyu memang tidak mengenalinya.

"Maaf, tapi Ziyu tidak mengenal ahjussi. Ahjussi siapa?"

"Ziyu, ini aku. Appa mu. Aku ayahmu, Ziyu. Kau tak mengenaliku?" Untuk pertama kalinya kata 'Appa' keluar dari mulut Sehun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia berucap bahwa ia adalah seorang ayah dari anak kecil di depannya yang bernama Ziyu.

"Appa?" balas Ziyu sembari kembali memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ne, ini Appa, Ziyu,"

"Aniya.."

Aniya? Tidak? Bukan? Sehun terbengong mendengar jawaban dari mulut kecil Ziyu. Mengapa anak ini tidak mengakui ia sebagai ayahnya? Padahal Sehun sangat yakin jika ia benar-benar Ziyu anaknya. Lalu bagaimana bisa kata 'bukan' meluncur dari mulutnya.

"A-aniya? Ziyu, ini benar Appa. Aku adalah ayahmu. Mengapa kau tak mengenal dan mengakuiku?"

"Jeosonghamnida ahjussi, tapi Ziyu tidak mengenal ahjussi. Appa Ziyu bukan ahjussi. Appa Ziyu sedang membeli eskrim untuk Ziyu. Appa Ziyu sedang membelinya bersama Eomma Ziyu," tutur Ziyu sopan.

What? Membeli Eskrim? Bersama Eomma….bukankah itu berarti adalah Luhan?

"Ziyu, ini Appa Ziyu. Ini Appa…!" Entah apa yang terjadi dalam diri Sehun. Ia merasa tidak terima Ziyu tak mengakuinya sebagai ayahnya. Reflek ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mendekap kedua bahu Ziyu dengan erat. Mengguncangkan bahu kecil itu agar Ziyu tersadar. Sehun, entah apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, ia hanya berharap Ziyu sedang mengerjainya.

"Ini Appa Ziyu! Ini Appa! Lihat Ini Appa Ziyu! Sehun Appa!" Sehun semakin kencang mengguncangkan bahu Ziyu. Ia lepas kontrol. Berteriak kencang di hadapan wajah Ziyu. Sehun merasa geram dan marah karena Ziyu tak mau mengakui ia sebagai ayahnya.

"Huwaaaaaaa…Huwaaaaaaaaa…." Sehun berhenti mengguncangkan bahu Ziyu saat ia mendapati anak itu menangis kencang. Orang-orang yang berada di taman sontak mengarah padanya. Memberikan tatapan tidak suka dan Sehun memperhatikan dengan jelas bahwa ada rasa marah yang tersirat dalam mata mereka yang memandangnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!

"Ya! Apa kau penculik?!"

"Ya! Atau kau seorang pedofil?!

Sehun bingung dengan orang-orang yang sudah mengerumuninya. Posisinya yang masih jongkok membuat ia serasa seperti seorang maling yang baru saja kepergok mencuri. Banyaknya laki-laki yang juga mengerumuninya bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk memukulnya hingga babak belur.

"A-ani..A-aku ayah anak ini," Sehun gelagapan dan baru kali ini ia merasa ngeri melihat tatapan amarah orang-orang yang mengerumuninya.

"Aniyaaa! Ahjussi ini bukan Appa Ziyu huwaaaaaaa…!"

"Ya! Kau dengar kan? Anak ini bilang kau bukan ayahnya. Kau masih mau mengelak hah?!

"T-tapi a-aku…"

"Ya! Mana ada maling yang mau mengakui perbuatannya?!"

Sehun bingung dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia menatap Ziyu yang semakin menangis kencang. Namun bukannya berhenti, malah tangisannya bertambah kencang.

"Zi-ziyu..Uljima Ziyu..Ziyu, ini Appa .." Sehun berusaha berkata lembut pada Ziyu namun anak itu tak menggubrisnya. Membuat semua orang disana semakin menatap tajam Sehun.

**Bugh Bugh Bugh…!**

Satu per satu kepalan tangan mengenai tubuh Sehun. Menghantam sang pangeran tampan kampus dengan keras. Tanpa ampun dan tanpa memberi Sehun kesempatan untuk bernafas sekalipun. Pukulan demi pukulan yang semakin banyak menghujaninya membuat ia reflek mengangkatkedua tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya agar tak terkena pukulan, well, meskipun ia sudah memar-memar.

Cairan kental berwarna merah mulai mengalir dari pori-pori kulitnya. Bibirnya sudah hampir sobek. Wajahnya juga membiru keunguan disertai darah akibat bogem mentah yang terus dilayangkan orang-orang padanya. Kepalanya semakin pening diikuti seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai ia rasakan tulang-tulangnya sudah remuk. Matanya sayu, dan kesadarannya hampir saja hilang sebelum . . .

"Ziyu…!"

Suara itu

Dengan sisa kesadaran Sehun berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara itu, ya Sehun mengenali suara itu. Sehun yakin ia tak salah dengar. Bahkan suara yang memanggil nama Ziyu semakin mendekat. Sehun melirik pemilik suara itu mendekap dan menggendong tubuh Ziyu. Posisi Sehun yang setengah terlentang, namun tak membuat ia buta akan suara itu. Suara yang sudah lama tak pernah ia dengar. Begitu merdu di telinganya, membuat dirinya bagai tersedot dalam blackhole. Sehun tak salah dan tak pernah salah. Itu suara milik . . .

Luhan

"Ziyu waeyo?" tanya Luhan sembari mengelus punggung Ziyu untuk meredakan tangisnya.

"Eomma..hiks…Ziyu takut..hiks.." Ziyu berbicara sesegukan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Luhan. Ia tak mau melihat Sehun, ia takut pada Sehun.

"Takut kenapa baby?"

"Eomma..hiks..Ziyu takut..hiks pada ahjussi itu..hiks…takut Eomma.." Ziyu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada ahjussi yang membuatnya takut. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sehun.

Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk Ziyu. Ia terkejut melihat sosok laki-laki dengan posisi setengah terlentang dan merintih kesakitan. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Luhan. Dan Luhan seketika terpaku melihat sosok itu.

"Luhan,"

Sehun memanggil Luhan lembut. Ia tersenyum seraya menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya saat melihat Luhan berjalan pelan ke arahnya dengan posisi masih menggendong Ziyu. Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan, semakin dekat untuk menggapai pipi Luhan sebelum . . .

"Nuguya? Apakah saya mengenal anda? Mengapa Anda mengetahui nama saya?"

Krekk!

Setelah tulang-tulangnya remuk kini Sehun merasakan ada bagian lain di dalam dadanya yang juga ikutan remuk saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Senyum yang terkembang menjadi senyum meringis. Tangan yang sebentar lagi menangkup sebelah wajah Luhan mengambang terlepas begitu saja.

"Lu, k-kau t-tak mengenalku? I-ini a-aku Se-Sehun, L-Lu. O-Oh Se-Sehun. Su-suamimu," Sehun ternegah-engah menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Mengatakan identitasnya berharap berakhir dengan Luhan yang berkata 'Mianhae Sehun-ah, itu tadi hanya lelucon'.

"Oh Sehun? Suamiku? Jeosonghamnida tapi suamiku…"

"Luhannie….! Ziyu…!" perkataan Luhan terputus saat seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya dan Ziyu yang masih berada di pelukannya. Seorang pria berambut pirang berlari terengah-engah ke arahnya. Kemudian pria itu mendekati Luhan dan Ziyu.

**Chu~**

"Luhannie, gwenchana? Ziyu gwenchana?"

"G-gwenchana sayang. Aku dan Ziyu baik-baik saja,"

Mata Sehun membulat melihat pria itu mencium bibir Luhan sekilas dan mengambil alih Ziyu dari gendongan Luhan. Apa tadi yang Luhan bilang? Sayang? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Luhan, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Batin Sehun.

Kemudian kedua orang itu berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari kerumunan . Sekilas mata Luhan mendapati Sehun yang masih terkapar di tanah. Mengenggam tangan pria berambut pirang itu dan mendekati Sehun perlahan.

"Jeosonghamnida. Tapi seperti anda salah orang, Sehun-ssi. Ini adalah suami dan anakku. Maaf, kami harus pergi,"

**Takk!**

Sehun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Setelah Ziyu, kini Luhan tak mengakui dirinya sebagai suaminya. Bahkan ia malah mengenalkan pria disampingnya itu sebagai suaminya. Sehun tak mengerti mengapa Luhan dan Ziyu tidak mengakui ia sebagai suami dan ayah di rumah tangga mereka. Matanya semakin sayu, tubuhnya semakin ngilu, orang-orang mulai perlahan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Tanpa ada yang menolongnya, mengulurkan bantuan untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

Matanya semakin menyipit melihat kepergian Luhan, Ziyu dan pria itu. Pria itu bahkan tak henti-hentinya menciumi wajah Ziyu. Sehun merasa sesak, tak suka jika ada yang tidak mempedulikannya.

"Luhan kajima..Lu..eugh..Kajima…LUHAAAANNNN!"

* * *

><p>Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi merah. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu gerakan penuh untuk dance terbarunya. Diusapnya peluh yang bercucuran di sekitar kening dan lehernya dengan sapu tangan putih dengan jahitan nama 'Hunnie'. Sehun menatap sapu tangan yang di satu ujung kainnya terdapat gambar rusa kecil. Sehun tak pernah melupakan benda satu ini, sebuah sapu tangan putih buatan Luhan yang diberikan pada ulang tahunnya tiga tahun lalu. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu. Menjauhi Luhan semenjak pria yang ia nikahi itu dinyatakan positif hamil. Tiga tahun lalu saat anaknya masih berumur satu tahun, Luhan memberikan sebuah sapu tangan, yang sampai saat ini bagaikan magnet. Antara dirinya dan sapu tangan itu, bagai dua kutub berbeda saling tarik menarik dan menyatu hingga sulit dipisahkan.<p>

"Lu.."

Sehun menggumam, diantara sadar dan tidak. Ia menggumamkan nama istrinya. Sehun merasa sejak kemarin ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Semenjak ia memandang sebuah adegan di restoran kemarin, semenjak itu pula ia selalu menggumamkan nama istrinya saat ia melamun. Sehun pikir ini adalah sebuah kebetulan saja namun bunga tidur yang ia dapatkan semalam membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kenapa denganku?" monolog Sehun.

**Pukk**

Sebuah tepukan keras di bahunya menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya tentang keanehan yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Ia membiarkan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, Chanyeol, duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol memang bukan anggota kelas dance, namun ia cukup sering mengunjungi kelas itu karena dua sahabatnya berada di kelas dance. Ia sendiri lebih memilih begabung di kelas musik.

"Hyung…"

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan Hun?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Sehun bingung apakah ia harus menceritakannya pada Chanyeol atau tidak. Ia ingin mencari tahu sendiri namun semakin ia memikirkannya sendiri semakin ia tak menemui jawabannya. Berharap pada Chanyeol, ya mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari hyung listriknya itu.

"Entahlah hyung. Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku akhir-akhir ini,"

"Maksudmu?"

"A-aku tak tahu ..aku tak tahu ..Hyung, a-aku seperti memikirkan …."

"Memikirkan siapa heum?"

"A-aku entahlah tapi akhir-akhir ini aku selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh Luhan,"

"Luhan?"

"Yeah, a-aku…" kemudian Sehun mulai menceritakan apa yang dialaminya. Mengapa ia sampai bisa terbayang-bayang oleh Luhan, kejadian yang kemarin ia alami di restoran hingga mimpi yang sama yang selalu mendatanginya.

Chanyeol berusaha mengerti akan penjelasan Sehun. Ia paham apa yang dirasakan Sehun, tanpa Sehun ketahui ia menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau rasakan itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Menurutku, ya mungkin aku memang belum menikah bahkan memiliki anak, namun aku rasa apa yang kau rasakan itu adalah sebuah naluri,"

"Naluri? Maksud Hyung?"

"Ya, naluri seorang suami dan ayah yang sekarang mengalir dalam darahmu. Kau memimpikan hal yang sama, itu berarti bisa saja kau benar-benar merindukan Luhan. Kau mengalami kejadian di restoran itu, apa yang kau lihat saat itu, mungkin saja kau benar-benar merasa rindu pada anakmu, Ziyu. Apa yang kau rasakan adalah bentuk dari sebuah rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar akibat ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Hun, tidakkah kau sadar bagaimana selama ini kau memperlakukan Luhan dan Ziyu?"

"….."

"Kau selalu berkata bahwa alasanmu hanyalah sebuah rasa terkekang. Tidakkah itu artinya kau bukanlah pria yang siap menerima segala resiko? Kau menikah dengan Luhan di usia muda, bukankah itu memang kemauanmu? Takut akan kehilangan Luhan maka dari itu kau mengikat dia untuk hidup bersamamu. Saat kau memutuskan untuk menikah muda, seharusnya kau sudah benar-benar siap menerima segala resikonya. Termasuk saat kau mendapati kenyataan Luhan adalah special, dan apa yang ia dapatkan adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan. Dan kau tahu? Ia memberikannya untukmu, Hun. Tak semua wanita langsung memiliki anak sesaat setelah menikah. Bahkan ada yang bertahun-tahun tak kunjung dikaruniai anak. Dan tak semua pria diberikan keajaiban seperti yang didapatkan Luhan,"

"…."

"Bukankah Tuhan sangat sayang padamu? Di surat yang ditinggalkan Luhan untukmu, bukankah seharusnya kau dapat bernafas lega? Ziyu tak pernah membencimu sekalipun kau tak menginginkan kehadirannya. Ziyu tak pernah menjauhimu padahal kau tak pernah mau berada didekatnya. Kau harus tahu Hun, hati anak kecil seumur Ziyu masih sangat sensitive. Tak semua anak akan berlaku sama pada Ziyu jika orang tuanya ternyata tak menyukainya. Ziyu ingin dirimu Hun, ia ingin seperti yang lainnya, berada di dekat ayahnya, menggendongnya, menyuapinya dan mengantarkan ke sekolah. Ia ingin itu Hun. Kau jelas tahu sendiri saat kau tak menjemput Ziyu waktu itu dan dia tetap menunggumu di bawah hujan deras. Tidakkah kau merasakan sakit hatinya? tidakkah kau rasakan itu,Hun?"

"…."

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah kau bahagia dengan apa yang kau sebut sebagai jadwal khususmu?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia hyung. Tapi, a-aku setiap kali aku bersama mereka, a-aku hanya merasa senang sesaat. Seperti tak ada ketulusan dan kehangatan didalamnya,"

"Lalu kapan kau merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah sesaat dengan ketulusan dan kehangatan didalamnya?"

Deg!

Sehun merasa tersudut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan. Ia tak menampik apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Ia butuh kejujuran dan Sehun tahu apa yang telah dijelaskan Chanyeol adalah sebuah kejujuran. Kejujuran yang menusuk hatinya. Kejujuran yang tak pernah ia sangka ternyata ia seperti itu. Sehun merasa itu seperti bukan dirinya. Ia berkata jujur saat mengatakan kegiatan jadwal khususnya itu hanyalah kesenangan sesaat. Bahkan tak jarang ia rasanya ingin cepat pulang meskipun baru sebentar dengan jadwal khususnya.

"Hyung…"

"Heum…? Chanyeol menaikkan sudut alisnya. Ia tahu Sehun telah menemukan jawabannya.

"A-aku..hyung, a-apa yang selama ini telah kulakukan pada mereka?"

* * *

><p>Kota Seoul sudah hampir memasuki dini hari. Hanya tinggal hitungan jam waktu bersiap berganti dari bulan dan bintang menjadi matahari pagi dan awan putih. Namja berkulit putih itu masih terjaga, entah mengapa ia sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. Berulang kali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya, berulang kali ia mencoba memejamkan mata bahkan sampai rela menghitung domba agar cepat tidur, namun mata dengan bola mata berwarna hitam itu tidak kunjung tertutup.<p>

Sehun tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan cepat terlelap jika sudah lelah. Namun, kini ia merasa lelah namun matanya tidak bisa terpejam, membawanya ke dalam tidur dan bermimpi indah. Tidak bisa tidur atau insomnia membuatnya sakit kepala. Namun obat sakit kepala yang sudah ia tenggak tiga jam lalu tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun meskipun nyatanya obat itu memiliki efek menyebabkan kantuk. Sakit dan lelah di kepalanya tidak kunjung hilang meski Sehun berulangkali bersikeras jika ia memang sakit kepala bukan karena memikirkan sesuatu.

Memikirkan sesuatu? Entah mungkin sekarang Sehun dapat menyebut hal itu sebagai penyebab ia tak bisa tidur hingga terjaga segini larutnya. Kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran tentang obrolannya bersama Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuat otak cerdasnya berputar mencerna setiap kata yang diuntaikan Chanyeol. Memikirkan ulang pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol, memikirkan setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut sahabatnya, batinnya sukses berkecamuk. Seperti ada perang batin dalam dirinya, perang dimana ia menjadi dua sisi yang berbeda. Satu sisi bagai malaikat, dan satu sisi bagai iblis. Dan sialnya Sehun mengakui sang iblis lah yang menjadi pemenangnya.

"Luhan…" mungkin ini puluhan kalinya ia menggumam nama Luhan semenjak mimpi yang selalu ia dapatkan setiap harinya. Bermimpi dimana Luhan tak mengakuinya sebagai suami sahnya, malahan ia mengakui orang lain sebagai suaminya. Sehun akui Luhan sangat memberikan kesakitan pada dirinya, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat ia merasa lebih sakit. Lebih sakit dibanding Luhan tak mengenal dirinya sendiri di dalam mimpi itu.

Sehun seperti merasa jahat. Sekarang mungkin ia sedang merasakan apa yang dinamakan penyesalan. Bermimpi Luhan tak mengakuinya sebagai suami sungguh menyakitkan. Namun Sehun, dadanya terasa lebih menyesakkan, terasa lebih menyakitkan, merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya, bukan saat Luhan tak mengakuinya. Lebih dari itu, ada nama lain hingga membuat Sehun sudah merasa sangat jahat pada nama yang tak pernah ia sebut itu. Nama yang selalu ia gumamkan lebih banyak dari nama Luhan.

"Ziyu.."

* * *

><p>Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya. Mengambil segelas air putih di dapur, mungkin bisa membuatnya segera tertidur setelah itu. Sehun mengakui apartemennya terasa sangat sepi, hanya ia sendiri tanpa ada suara-suara dua orang yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Ia merasa sendiri, sendiri seperti di gurun pasir luas, tak ada teman dan tanpa tujuan. Rasa sepi itu tak disukai Sehun, ia tak pernah merasa sepi dan kosong lebih dari ini. Sehun tak bohong saat ia mengatakan ia merasa ingin cepat pulang saat sedang berada dalam jadwal khususnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik dibanding bersama para penggemarnya. Sesuatu yang sekarang ingin ia rasakan, ingin ia dapatkan, ingin ia rengkuh, dan ingin ia berikan cinta. Sesuatu yang Sehun rasakan seperti potongan puzzle terakhir untuk melengkapi gambar hidupnya.<p>

Menatap dapur membawa Sehun kembali pada dimana ia merasa sangat jahat. Entah setan macam apa yang merasuki dirinya pada saat itu. Dan entah malaikat macam apa yang baru menyadarkan Sehun dari rasa jahatnya itu, di saat waktu tak pernah bisa terulang kembali. Terlambat. Sehun merasa terlambat menyadarinya. Manja. Sehun merasa sangat manja karena ia harus disadarkan oleh orang lain, bukan dari dirinya sendiri. Dan harapan itu pupus ketika Sehun mulai menyadarinya, dari dalam hatinya, ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah suatu yang keji yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Segala yang membutakan mata hatinya hingga ia tak ragu menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang ayah yang buruk bahkan lebih dari kata brengsek.

Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dapur. Tak kuat melihat rangkaian-rangkaian film yang menunjukkan betapa jahatnya ia saat itu. Kakinya mulai beranjak menuju sebuah kamar di atas dekat balkon. Kamar bercat biru dengan tempelan-tempelan bambi di pintu dan temboknya. Di tembok sebelah kanan, terhias goresan warna warni, berbagai gambar dan berbagai tulisan. Satu tulisan yang menyita Sehun, meski ia baru pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di kamar itu.

Sehun mendekat ke arah dimana tulisan itu tercetak. Ia meraba tulisan itu, meresapi kata-kata yang merangkai sebuah kalimat menjadi 'Sehun Appa, Ziyu, Luhan Eomma' dengan dilingkari gambar hati berwarna merah muda. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, tangannya menyentuh tulisan itu, hatinya membaca tulisan itu, dan otaknya memberikan sinyal pada kedua matanya.

Tes

Air mata pertama lolos begitu saja dari kedua mata Sehun. Ia raba tulisan itu semakin lama dan dalam. Bayangan sosok itu seolah memberikan ilustrasi saat hatinya membaca tulisan itu. Memang hanya satu tulisan dengan kalimat yang sama, namun tertulis dimana-mana.

Tes

.

"Ziyu-ya.."

* * *

><p>Dalam keheningan dan diam, Sehun menumpahkan semua rasa di hatinya. Penyesalan karena terlambat menyadari terlalu rakus menggerogoti hatinya. Hingga membuat Sehun tak bisa berpikir jernih, hingga membuat air matanya jatuh semakin banyak. Sehun menangis meski ia tahu tak akan ada tangan yang menghapus air matanya. Sehun semakin sesak meski ia tahu tak aka nada sebuah rengkuhan yang meredakan seluruh emosi kesakitannya.<p>

"Ziyu-ya..hiks…Appa mianhae…hiks.."

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang ditempel di cermin meja rias. Sehun berjalan pelan menuju meja rias itu, perlahan tangannya mengambil kertas dengan goresan warna warni dan sebuah tulisan 'My Lovely Family. Sehun Appa, Ziyu, Luhan Eomma'. Dan kalimat yang ditulis kecil di pojok kertas itu membuat Sehun serasa seperti dihantam ke dalam sebuah padang kaktus.

'Ini adalah keluarga Ziyu. Sehun Appa, Ziyu dan Luhan Eomma. Saranghae Appa. Saranghae Eomma. Yeongwonhi'.

Brukk!

Tubuh Sehun merosot begitu saja. Tangannya mendekap gambar itu. Membawanya ke dalam dadanya, mencoba seolah-olah membuatnya masuk ke dalam hatinya. Air being di matanya tak kuasa ia tahan. Semakin mengalir banyak, seolah tak mau dan tak ada cara untuk berhenti. Sehun merasa terpuruk, sangat. Ziyu yang selalu ingin berada di dekatnya,meski Sehun sendiri tak mau berada di dekatnya. Sehun yang tak pernah memberikan kata dan ciuman selamat datang saat ia lahir. Sehun yang tak pernah mau menggendongnya. Sehun yang membiarkan Ziyu menunggunya menjemput di sekolah di bawah guyuran hujan padahal ia sama sekali tidak datang menjemputnya. Dan dengan teganya ia menyuruh Ziyu membersihkan lantai dapur, dengan pakaiannya sendiri, padahal Sehun tahu jika anaknya tengah demam.

"Arrrrggggghhhhhhhhhh…..!"

"….."

"Ziyu-ya…mianhae..jeongmal mianhae..Appa mianhae…"

"….."

"Hiks…kembali Ziyu-ya…hiks…maafkan Appa…hiks..kembali…Appa mohon..hiks.."

Teriakan dan isakan frustasi itu tak akan mengubah apapun. Ziyu telah meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Luhan. Tak aka nada rengkuhan penenang yang biasanya dilakukan Luhan saat ia berada di masa-masa sedih dulu. Tak aka nada lagi suara khas yang menyambutnya saat ia pulang ke apartemen. Tak ada lagi tawa yang ternyata baru Sehun sadari suara tawa Ziyu adalah obat dari segala rasa lelahnya. Dan tidak akan ada balasan meski bibirnya berulang kali berkata.

"Nado..nado saranghae, Ziyu-ya. Maafkan Appa yang baru menyadarinya,"

TBC

Ini saya nulis apa yaa? Entahlah. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini. Maaf baru update, urusan organisasi menyita perhatian ditambah saya lupa password FFN saya *gubraakk* jadi FF ini sedikit terlambat saya update dan saya telantarkan. Mianhae *sungkem readers*. Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow, favorit, ngebash, siders.

See you in next chapter ^^


	7. Do You Love Us, Appa? Chapter 6

Do You Love Us, Appa?

Title: Do You Love Us, Appa?

Writer: Chiello

Casts: EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Lu Han

Ye Zi Yu as Ziyu (HunHan's son)

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG

Rate: T

Length: Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR TYPO AND WEIRD STORY. DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER 6-<strong>

Frustasi dan menyesal. Itulah yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi nomor Luhan namun pil pahit harus ia telan mentah-mentah. Nomor Luhan tidak aktif, begitu pula nomor telepon rumah orangtuanya. Alhasil Sehun merasa sudah tak ada harapan lagi jika sudah begini. Mungkin Luhan benar akan menepati janjinya untuk pergi dari kehidupan Sehun.

Beruntung kuliahnya tak sampai berantakan. Apalagi ini sudah memasuki waktu enam bulan semenjak Luhan pergi. Meskipun ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup dan siklus hidupnya menjadi monoton. Hanya makan, tidur, kuliah, memikirkan Luhan dan Ziyu. Tak ada lagi jadwal khusus yang memang ia sendiri menolak mentah-mentah ajakan para penggemarnya. Sehun hanya tak mau bertambah menyesal.

"Hai Sehun, bagaimana kabarmu? Oh oh..kau tampak seperti mayat hidup, Pangeran," ejek Kyungsoo. Kai tadi mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kyung.." Kai mendesis sambil menatap sebentar kekasihnya. Memberikan kode agar tak melulu menyindir Sehun.

Sehun memilih tak menanggapi ejekan Kyungsoo. Semenjak Kai menceritakan penyesalan Sehun pada kekasihnya, pria bermata bulat itu tak habis-habisnya menyindir Sehun. Dan selama itu Sehun memilih diam, toh ia juga tak bisa membantah omongan Kyungsoo.

BRAKK

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di kafe. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan tidak suka dari para pengunjung lain. Kyungsoo benar-benar telah menguji kesabarannya, dan kali ini ia tak mau diremehkan begitu saja.

"Berhenti menyindirku Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Sehun tepat di depan muka Kyungsoo.

Meja kafe yang ia gebrak membuat makanan yang mereka pesan berceceran di meja. Ia tak peduli sehabis ini ia harus dimintai ganti rugi. Ia juga tidak peduli jika harus bergelut dengan Kyungsoo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau merasa tersindir Oh Sehun? Padahal aku hanya menanyakan kabarmu. Dan kondisimu memang benar seperti mayat hidup. Apa yang sedang kau risaukan? Risau menunggu gadis-gadis penggemarmu atau …. Istri dan anak yang tak pernah kau anggap?" Kyungsoo hanya tenang menanggapi Sehun yang sudah panas.

"Tutup mulutmu! Selama ini aku sudah sangat sabar menerima ocehan tak bermutu dari mulutmu itu. Selama ini aku tetap diam saat kau habis-habisan menyindirku. Tapi sekarang..kesabaranku sudah habis! Tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku hah?! Aku memang bersalah pada mereka, dan sekarang aku menyesal. SANGAT SANGAT MENYESAL..APAKAH KAU TAHU ITU KYUNGSOO?!..MENGERTILAH PERASAANKU!" emosi Sehun mulai terpancing.

"Dan kau…! Apa yang telah kau lakukan eoh? Sahabatmu pergi tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau berusaha mencarinya hah?! Tidak kan?! Cih, sahabat macam apa kau. Berkacalah pada dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya aku tengah berusaha mencarinya, bahkan mengorbankan waktu kuliahku. Bukan kau! Yang hanya sekedar duduk manis bersama kekasihmu!" ucap Sehun dengan kasar seraya menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya.

Mata Sehun menyalang marah menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai hanya membeku melihat Sehun yang tak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Kai bahkan seperti tak berniat membela Kyungsoo. Dasarnya Kyungsoo yang ngeyel dan memang ia hobi menyindir Sehun, meskipun Kai sudah berulangkali memperingatkan agar ia berhenti memojokkan Sehun terus menerus.

"Aku pergi…Kembali mencari Luhan lebih baik daripada tak melakukan apapun!" sadar dengan aura panas di kafe, Sehun memutuskan pergi setelah ia sedikit menyindir untuk membalas Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p><strong>DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar dan membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia menatap kembali pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Pria itu bernama Kim Jungwoon. Hampir enam bulan Sehun menyuruh pria itu untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan dan Ziyu. Ia meminta secara diam-diam karena Jungwoon merupakan salah satu suruhan ayahnya untuk mencari Luhan.<p>

"Jadi….kau masih belum mengetahui keberadaan anak dan istriku?"

"Belum, Tuan Muda," ucap Jungwoon gugup. Takut jika Sehun akan menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata kasar karena selama ia bekerja pada keluarga Sehun, ia menilai anak itu cukup dingin dan pendiam.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian belum menemukan mereka?! Apakah sesulit itu melacak keberadaan mereka hah?! Oh..apakah bayaran yang aku beri masih kurang? Geure, akan kutambah bayaran kalian !" benar saja, Sehun langsung emosi saat mendapati hasil yang selalu sama tiap ia memanggil Jungwoon.

"Jeosonghamnida Tuan Muda..tapi kami memang benar-benar belum berhasil mengetahui keberadaan Nyonya Oh Luhan dan Tuan Muda Ziyu,"

Sehun beranjak kasar dari sofa di ruang tengah apartemen. Sehun merasa beberapa hari terakhir ia diliputi emosi. Mulai dari Kyungsoo sampai jawaban dari Jungwoon membuat kepalanya tambah panas. Ia mengacak kasar rambut cokelatnya sebelum kembali menatap tajam Jungwoon yang masih berdiri tertunduk.

"Katakan padaku. Mengapa kalian bisa sesulit ini? Kau itu salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahku dan kerjamu selama ini tak pernah diragukan olehnya. LALU MENGAPA MENCARI ISTRI DAN ANAKKU SAJA KAU TAK BISA HAH?!"

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tetapi sungguh saya belum bisa melacak keberadaan mereka. Saya . . ."

"Karena aku yang melarangnya untuk mengatakan padamu sekalipun sebenarnya kami sudah tahu dimana mereka," percakapan Sehun dan Jungwoon terputus kala suara berat milik seseorang menginterupsi mereka.

Sehun sontak membalikkan badannya. Ia terkejut mendapati seorang namja paruh baya berdiri di belakang Jungwoon yang masih tertunduk.

"A-appa.." panggil Sehun lirih.

"Kau masih menganggapku ayahmu, anak muda? Setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada menantu dan cucuku?" pria itu menjawab remeh lirihan Sehun. Kemudian ia mengamati Jungwoo, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Tak kusangka kau berakting dengan baik, Jungwoon-ah. Tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau boleh pulang dan satu jam lagi akan kutransfer uangnya. Good Job, boy!" Seunghyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Jungwoon dan tanpa banyak kata, pria itu melangkah keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

* * *

><p><strong>DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sehun masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Apa yang ayahnya katakan tadi? Akting..dan Jungwoon..berarti selama ini …? Dan berbagai pertanyaan lain yang berkecamuk di otaknya.<p>

"Terkejut melihatku disini, Sehun?" Seunghyun tak menambahkan marga Oh saat memanggil Sehun. Dan itu artinya pria itu benar-benar serius dengan omongannya. Tak menganggap Sehun sebagai anak lagi setelah mengetahui betapa bejatnya kelakuan Sehun.

"Appa..apa maksud Appa pada Jungwoon barusan? Akting..apa maksudnya?"

"Oh, kau masih menganggap aku adalah ayahmu eoh?"

Sehun tergagap. Bagaimanapun statusnya masih sebagai anak dari Oh Seunghyun meskipun keinginannya tak sama seperti kenyataan.

"Aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai ayahku sekalipun kau tak lagi menginginkannya. Kesalahanku memang besar dan tak termaafkan. Tapi aku, aku Oh Sehun di hadapan Appa, aku menyatakan amat sangat menyesal dengan itu semua,"

"Lantas setelah kau mengatakan itu, aku harus apa? Peduli padamu Oh Sehun? Memberitahu bahwa aku sudah menemukan keberadaan mereka? Begitu eoh?"

"Mwo? Jadi Appa telah menemukan mereka? Appa.. Sehun mohon beritahu Sehun dimana mereka..Sehun mohon Appa.."

"Lalu jika kau beritahu kau akan menyakiti mereka lagi? Belum puas selama ini Oh Sehun?"

"Aniya Appa..Se-sehun sudah sangat menyesal Appa. Sehun ingin meminta maaf pada mereka," Sehun tak peduli jika ia harus meruntuhkan harga dirinya di hadapan Appa nya. Ia berharap ayahnya mau memberitahukannya dimana istri dan anaknya berada. Menemui mereka untuk meminta maaf. Dan membawa mereka kembali . . . . jika itu belum terlambat.

"Well, sebenarnya aku kesini ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya aku sudah berhasil menemukan keberadaan mereka sejak satu bulan lalu. Bahkan aku dan istriku sudah menemui mereka. Dan kulihat mereka SANGAT BAIK-BAIK SAJA TANPAMU," Seunghyun menekankan tiga kata terakhir, seolah menyindir Sehun.

"A-appa.."

"Dan perihal Jungwoon. Jungwoon adalah salah satu suruhanku untuk mencari mereka. Dan aku juga tahu jika kau menggunakan jasa Jungwoon untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Perlu kau ketahui anak muda, aku sendiri yang menyuruh Jungwoo untuk tetap menjadi suruhanmu. Dan aku sendiri yang menyuruh Jungwoon untuk selalu mengatakan jika ia belum berhasil menemukan mereka. Padahal itu semua bohong karena padamu, kusuruh Jungwoon tak pernah melakukan apapun,"

"Ja..jadi semua ini adalah rekayasa Appa?" Sehun melebarkan matanya. Tak percaya jika ayahnya dengan sangat tega melakukan semua ini padanya.

Tidak tahukah ayahnya jika ia benar-benar hidup dengan buruk semenjak Luhan pergi? Tidak sadarkah ayahnya jika ia benar-benar bersalah dan menyesali perbuatannya? Ia sudah mati-matian mencari Luhan, namun tiba-tiba ayahnya datang, memberitahukan semuanya, dan membodohi Sehun dengan kepura-puraan Jungwoon.

"Kau pintar sekali Oh Sehun. Eung..kurasa sudah cukup kedatanganku kesini. Permisi," Seunghyun membalikkan badannya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen Sehun, bermaksud pergi sebelum ia merasakan kakinya tertahan oleh sesuatu dan menjadi sulit digerakkan.

**.**

.

Grepp

"Appa..Sehun mohon maafkan Sehun.. Sehun mohon Appa beritahu Sehun dimana Luhan dan Ziyu. Sehun sudah sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah Sehun lakukan pada mereka. Sehun tak bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa mereka, Appa..hiks.." satu bulir bening akhirnya lolos begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Dengan kedua tangannya melingkar pada kaki ayahnya, menahan ayahnya untuk pergi. Sehun persis melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Luhan dulu saat berlutut memohon padanya.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun? Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak akan memberitahukan dirimu dimana cucu dan menantuku berada. Sekalipun kau berlutut dan memelas di kakiku. Janji harus ditepati. Dan ini saatnya. Sudah kubilang kau akan menyesali semuanya, Oh Sehun. Aku tak akan memberitahukanmu," tegas Seunghyun dingin.

"Andwae Appa..Sehun mohon hiks.."

"Carilah sendiri. Tanpa bantuan siapapun. Karena kau harus membayarnya seorang diri. Aku permisi,"

Tepat saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir, Seunghyun menarik paksa kakinya dan membuat pegangan Sehun terlepas. Seunghyun benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terduduk lemas berurai airmata. Dan dibalik itu, Seunghyun meminta maaf dalam hatinya, kepada Sehun. Sejujurnya Seunghyun bukan tak mau memberitahukan semuanya pada anaknya. Ia hanya masih belum mempercayai perkataan Sehun yang benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

_**.**_

.

_**Maafkan Appa, Sehun-ah. Bukan Appa tak mau memberitahukanmu. Appa hanya belum percaya pada rasa bersalahmu. Berusahalah, Sehun-ah. Appa tahu kau pasti bisa. Dan Appa mohon, bawa mereka kembali ke pelukanmu. Appa akan selalu mendoakanmu.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?<strong>

* * *

><p>Perkataan ayahnya kemarin membuat Sehun tersadar bahwa ia harus bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ia tak bisa begini terus. Ia juga tak mau mengandalkan orang lain apalagi sampai memelas lagi kepada ayahnya. Ini kesalahannya dan sudah sepatutnya Sehun menyelesaikannya sendiri.<p>

Maka disinilah Sehun. Di depan rumah Xiumin, kakak sepupu Luhan. Yang Sehun ketahui keduanya sangat dekat karena hanya berselisih dua bulan dari Luhan. Sepulang praktikum yang dimana jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, ia bergegas ke rumah Xiumin. Tak peduli jika tubuhnya sudah meronta minta diistirahatkan. Sehun hanya berharap semoga kelelahannya malam ini dibalas dengan kabar bahagia dari Xiumin.

Tok Tok Tok

Sehun mengetuk lagi pintu rumah Xiumin. Dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah pria berpipi seperti bakpao. Pria inilah yang Sehun ingin temui.

"Oh Sehun? Ada apa malam-malam begini kau datang kemari?" Xiumin mengernyit heran melihat tamunya. Ia perhatikan Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Mianhae jika kedatanganku mengganggumu, hyung. A-aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Luhan dan Ziyu menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Luhan? Ziyu? Aniya..mereka tidak menginap disini. Ada apa Sehun-ah?" Xiumin balik bertanya.

"Benarkah hyung? Hyung, kau tak berbohong padaku kan?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya Sehun-ah? Aku tak membohongimu..Wae?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu hyung. A-aku permisi dulu. Maaf jika aku sudah mengganggumu," Sehun berbalik badan. Hampir saja ia pergi dari rumah Xiumin sebelum ia merasa tangannya dicekal.

"Chankaman Sehun-ah. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" Xiumin menatap penuh selidik pada Sehun. Sontak membuat Sehun terperanjat.

**_Aku ..apakah aku harus memberitahukannya pada Xiumin hyung? Sukses batin Sehun galau._**

"Gwenchana hyung.. Aku permisi dulu ne?" Sehun kemudian pamit meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih terpaku bingung di depan pintu. Xiumin hanya menghela nafas. Berharap rumah tangga sepupunya baik-baik saja meski ia tak tahu akar permasalahannya.

* * *

><p><strong>DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sehun berhenti di depan pintu salah satu kamar apartemen tak jauh dari Luhan. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin ingin ke tempat itu. Hubungannya dengan sang pemilik kamar tengah dingin dan Sehun tak yakin ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Hampir sepuluh menit menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, ia akhirnya menyerah juga dan langsung mengetuk pintu kamar bernomor 314.<p>

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang pria mungil yang dibalut piyama bergambar pororo. Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada tamunya. Si mungil itu bahkan tak berniat mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Mau apa kau kesini Oh Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin. Ia tak mau membuat keributan maka dari itu Kyungsoo berusaha mengontrol emosinya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Sebelumnya maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggumu. A-aku …. Kau . .apakah kau tahu dimana Luhan berada? Sungguh aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan padamu dua hari lalu. Demi Tuhan aku saat itu benar-benar frustasi karena tak kunjung mengetahui keberadaan istri dan anakku. Tolong maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya," begitu pula Sehun. Langkah pertama yang harus ia lakukan agar Kyungsoo luluh adalah dengan meminta maaf pada kekasih sahabatnya itu. Lagipula ia juga tak mau hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo menjadi tambah buruk.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas gurat sedih dan lelah tersirat di mata Sehun. Ia menghela nafas. Memutuskan menerima permintaan maaf Sehun adalah benar, bukan? Kyungsoo pun sebenarnya berharap rumah tangga Sehun dan Luhan utuh kembali.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu Sehun-ah. Aku juga meminta maaf karena terus menyalahkanmu tanpa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Keunde mianhae, aku pun tidak tahu dimana Luhan hyung berada. Aku sudah mengecek di bagian kemahasiswaan fakultas dan disana status Luhan hyung masih mahasiswa aktif. Nomor Luhan hyung pun juga tidak pernah tersambung. GPS ponselku yang tersambung padanya pun tak dapat melacak keberadaannya. Kurasa Luhan hyung tak lagi menggunakan ponsel dan nomor Korea. Mianhae Sehun-ah," ujar Kyungsoo sendu.

"Jeongmalyo Kyungsoo-ya? Kau tidak sedang berusaha untuk menipuku kan? Katakan padaku Kyungsoo-ya jika itu semua tidak benar. Luhan tak mungkin memutuskan komunikasi denganmu begitu saja. Kau pasti membohongiku kan? Bicaralah jujur padaku! Kumohon….hiks," Sehun mengguncang kedua bahu Kyungsoo. Berharap jika yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tidaklah benar.

Pukk

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu kanan Sehun. Menguatkan Sehun karena ia tak memberi harapan yang diinginkan Sehun.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah," hanya kata maaf yang bisa Kyungsoo ucapkan. Seolah mulutnya hanya mengenal kosakata tersebut.

Sehun bisa merasakan persendiannya lemas. Dadanya terasa sakit seperti dihujam tombak. Matanya yang bengkak akibat sering menangis kini kembali basah. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun ikut sedih. Kyungsoo tahu Sehun pasti sudah sangat lelah dengan rasa bersalah dan pencarian yang tak pernah membuahkan hasil. Ia juga baru sadar jika kini penampilan Sehun amat sangat berantakan dengan peluh yang membanjiri kausnya.

**.**

.

.

BRUKK!

Seketika Sehun ambruk ke arah tubuh Kyungsoo. Reflek Kyungsoo langsung menahan tubuh Sehun yang sebenarnya lebih barat.

"Ya! Sehun-ah..sadarlah Sehun-ah..Sehun-ah," Kyungsoo memanggil nama Sehun dengan tangan kirinya menepuk kedua pipi Sehun yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

"Astaga badannya panas sekali," batinnya setelah menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sehun. Calon dokter itu kemudian langsung membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam dan membaringkannya di kamar dekat ruang tengah – apartemen Kyungsoo memiliki dua kamar-.

Segera ia menelpon Kai, memberitahukan keberadaan dan keadaan Sehun. Meski hanya menelpon namun Kyungsoo dapat mendengar jelas suara panik Kai. Selagi menunggu Kai, ia kemudian pergi ke dapur, membuat kompresan dan mengambil obat serta plester penurun panas untuk Sehun.

"Kuatlah Sehun-ah. Memang ini yang harus kau bayar. Namun aku yakin jika kalian masih saling mencintai. Cepat atau lambat pasti kau akan menemukan mereka. Berusahalah Sehun-ah. Kami selalu mendoakan dan mendukungmu," batin Kyungsoo lirih.

* * *

><p><strong>DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sehun tiba-tiba datang menemuiku dan menanyakan apakah aku tahu dimana Luhan dan Ziyu. Aku sudah berkata yang sebenarnya jika aku memang tidak tahu mereka dimana. Bahkan komunikasiku dengan Luhan hyung putus begitu saja. Sehun mengira jika aku bohong dan yeah, ia pingsan dan seperti ini," Kyungsoo menjelaskan pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan berjalannya waktu lima belas menit itu, belum ada tanda-tanda Sehun siuman.<p>

"Haruskah kita memberitahukan orangtua Sehun jika ia ada disini?" tanya Kai yang dimana kedua kepala lainnya langsung mengarah padanya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya begitu. Sebentar, aku hubungi Nara ahjumma sekarang juga," Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kai. Ia lantas menelpon Eomma Sehun dan bingo! Langsung tersambung.

"Yeoboseyo?" Kyungsoo meloudspeaker panggilannya agar Kai dan Chanyeol bisa ikut mendengarkan.

"Ne yeoboseyo. Kyungsoo?"

"Ne ahjumma. Mianhae jika Kyungsoo menelpon tengah malam begini. Begini ahjumma, Kyungsoo ingin memberitahukan jika Sehun sekarang berada di apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri. Badannya juga panas. Apakah ahjumma dan ahjussi bisa kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati, tak mau membuat Eomma Sehun panik.

Diujung telepon sana Nara memberitahukan pada suaminya perihal keadaan Sehun. Namun sang suami hanya memberi kode gelengan kepala. Dan Nara hanya bisa terdiam melihat keputusan suaminya itu.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo, kami tidak bisa kesana. Tolong kau, Kai dan Chanyeol menjaga Sehun. Kami percaya pada kalian. Anyeong.," baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menjawab, panggilan itu langsung diputus. Membuat ketiganya heran mengapa orangtua Sehun tak ingin menjenguk anaknya.

"Ige mwoya? Mengapa mereka tak mau melihat Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa setelah Luhan pergi? Hyung, bukankah Sehun bercerita pada kita jika ayahnya marah besar padanya saat ia tahu kelakuan Sehun pada Luhan dulu?"

"Kurasa kau benar, Kai. Hah! Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa lebih baik kita merawat Sehun hingga ia sembuh. Lalu kita ak-.."

.

.

.

"LUHAAAAAANNN!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan omongannya, ketiga orang di ruang tengah itu dikejutkan dengan suara Sehun yang meneriakkan nama Luhan. Ketiga orang itu langsung menghampiri Sehun yang mereka lihat sudah duduk terbangun dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan air mata deras di pipinya.

"Sehun-ah, gwenchana? Kau bermimpi buruk eoh?" Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Sehun. Mengelus punggung Sehun, memberikannya ketenangan. Sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun miris.

"Dimana Luhan? Katakan padaku dimana Luhan? Luhan…Luhan..!" Sehun berontak dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia terus berteriak memanggil nama Luhan. Pandangannya kosong dan ia seperti mulai kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Tenanglah Sehun," Kai dan Chanyeol ikut menenangkan Sehun yang masih terisak.

"Hiks…Luhan..Luhan jangan tinggalkan aku…hiks…kembali padaku Luhan..hiks,"

_._

.

_Appa…hihihihi.._

_Appa…Bye bye…_

Tubuh Sehun menegang. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Ziyu, anaknya. Ia menengok ke arah pintu kamar. Sosok Ziyu sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sehun tersenyum saat sosok itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ziyu-ya..Appa disini.."

Kai, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling menatap heran. Sungguh mereka mulai khawatir dengan akal sehat Sehun yang tampaknya sudah mulai bergeser. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia terkejut, begitu pula dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ziyu-ya…come here baby.."

Sehun tersenyum sendiri dan memanggil nama Ziyu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian raut wajah Sehun menjadi sedih. Isakannya mulai terdengar kembali.

"Ziyu-ya..Kajima..hiks..Kajima..hiks..jeongmal mianhae..hiks.."

BUGGH!

Sehun berhalusinasi dan Chanyeol langsung memukul tengkuk Sehun untuk menghentikan halusinasinya. Sehun kembali pingsan. Dan ketiga orang disana berharap Sehun tidak benar-benar gila.

* * *

><p><strong>DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?<strong>

* * *

><p>Satu bulan berlalu dan keadaan Sehun terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Saat ia pingsan di apartemen Kyungsoo, dokter mengatakan jika Sehun tertekan dan depresi ringan saat ia dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Dokter menyarankan agar Sehun tidak memikirkan hal-hal berat yang dapat membuatnya kembali depresi.<p>

Sehun mulai paham keadaan dirinya. Sesekali ia menangis dalam diam saat pikirannya melayang memikirkan Luhan dan Ziyu yang belum juga dapat ia temukan. Ia juga tidak mau berlarut pada kesedihan. Sehun mulai menata kembali hidupnya. Fokus kuliah dan juga mencari Luhan kala ia senggang. Jadwal khususnya juga mulai ia tinggalkan. Kedua sahabatnya serta Kyungsoo lega dengan perubahan Sehun. Meski hubungannya dengan orangtuanya terutama sang ayah masih belum membaik.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah mengunjungi apartemen Sehun. Kyungsoo bermaksud memasakkan makanan untuk Sehun –ia mulai protektif saat melihat tumpukan bungkus ramen di tempat sampah dapur- yang bisa dihangatkan Sehun nantinya.

"Baik, Kyung. Kau berniat memasakkan lagi untukku?"

"Aku hanya tak mau lambungmu terus-terusan terisi oleh mie dan makanan tak sehat lainnya,"

"Ooh, terimakasih Kyung. Kau memang calon istri yang baik," Sehun berkata sembari matanya melirik Kai. Menjahili sahabatnya itu sepertinya ide brilian.

"Ya! Kau albino, apa maksud perkataanmu? Kau ingin merebut Kyungie dariku?" selidik Kai.

"Well, kurasa lebih baik kau tinggal bersama Kyungsoo, Sehun-ah. Kau akan dilayani setiap hari. Ah, betapa makmurnya hidupmu, Sehun-ah," kali ini suara Chanyeol, ikut nimbrung menjahili Kai.

"Chanyeol hyung kau …?! Jadi kalian berkonspirasi hah? Dan apa itu maksudmu dengan 'melayani setiap hari'?"

"Ya! Memangnya kau berpikiran apa eoh? Maksudku Sehun setiap hari akan dimasakkan oleh Kyungsoo..Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti berpikiran mesum eoh?" seringai Chanyeol.

Pletakk

"Ah, siapa yang memukulku? Beraninya….hehehe eh Kyungie chagi hehehehe," Kai hanya mesem mesem melihat pelaku pemukulan pada kepalanya menggunakan piring plastik.

"Oh Kai, kapan kau akan berhenti berpikiran kotor eoh? Jinjja.. kurasa aku akan mempertimbangkan ucapan Chanyeol,"

"Andwaeeeeee….."

"Hahahahahaha….."

* * *

><p><strong>DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin ingin melakukan hal ini Hun-ah? Bagaimana jika ia menolak?"<p>

"Aku yakin Hyung. Aku tak berharap banyak disana. Aku sudah siap jika kedatanganku ditolak olehnya,"

"Lantas jika tak sesuai dengan harapanmu?"

"Maka aku mau tidak mau mengambil jalan terakhir, Kai-ah. Meskipun itu sulit dan sia-sia, namun jika belum mencobanya, aku pun tidak akan pernah tahu. Aku membutuhkan mereka dengan sangat. Aku tak mau seperti ini terus,"

"Hah, baiklah jika kau sudah mantap mengambil keputusan ini. Semoga Kris hyung menerima kedatanganmu. Kuharap kau mendapatkan yang terbaik, Sehun-ah,"

"Kamsahamnida, Kyung. Ah, aku harus segera check in, hanya tersisa lima belas menit sebelum penerbanganku. Annyeong,"

Ketiga orang itu melepas kepergian Sehun yang akan terbang ke Kanada. Disela-sela waktu kuliahnya yang padat, Sehun mengambil keputusan untuk menemui Kris, kakak Luhan yang tinggal di Kanada. Sehun mengambil penerbangan Jumat malam dan akan langsung pulang ke Korea setelah ia mendapatkan hasil dari keputusannya.

* * *

><p><strong>DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jika tujuanmu kemari hanya untuk menanyakan dimana Luhan dan Ziyu, maka pulanglah. Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku dan sekarang aku mulai menyesal mengapa dulu aku memberikan restu padamu untuk menikahi adikku,"<p>

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf untuk semuanya. Aku harap kau tahu dimana mereka. Hyung, kumohon maafkan aku. Bantu aku menemukan mereka Hyung. Kumohon,"

Lagi-lagi Sehun menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Tiba lima belas menit lalu setelah menghabiskan penerbangan hampir belasan jam, ia langsung menyambangi apartemen Kris. Alamat apartemen Kris ia temukan di laci meja rias di kamar Luhan dan Ziyu. Kris tidak menyambutnya dengan ramah hoobae-nya semasa SMA itu.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, kau kira aku bisa dengan gampangnya mengembalikan lagi padamu Sehun-ah? Kau benar-benar brengsek! Sudahlah, kau lebih baik pulang saja. Urus yeoja-yeojamu itu," ujar Kris dingin. Hatinya benar-benar panas saat Luhan mengatakan alasannya pergi dari apartemen Sehun. Sehun benar-benar brengsek dimatanya.

"Hyung, kumohon. Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi berurusan dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. A-aku …mereka tidak lebih berharga dibanding istri dan anakku, Hyung. Bantulah aku. Kumohon kali ini saja. Mengertilah perasaanku,"

"Mengerti perasaanmu kau bilang? Lantas apa kau tak mengerti perasaan Luhan yang telah kau sakiti segini dalamnya brengsek?! Apa kau mengerti itu? Ku tanya apa kau memikirkan perasaannya? Perasaan Ziyu?!"

"Hyung, jeongmal mianhae,"

"Kau salah alamat jika ingin meminta maaf Tuan Oh. Bukan padaku. Tapi pada mereka! Dan aku sangsi jika Luhan mau menerimamu kembali,"

"Mwo? Hyung, kau menginginkan aku dan Luhan berpisah? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Ya! Kupikir itu akan sangat lebih baik. Luhan berhak mendapatkan suami yang lebih baik yang lebih bermoral dan tidak bejat sepertimu. Dan keponakanku berhak mendapatkan ayah yang memberinya banyak kasih sayang. Bukan yang membencinya seperti yang kau lakukan,"

"Bisa-bisa adikku dan keponakanku gila jika terus bersamamu,"

Sehun terpaku. Untaian kalimat yang dilontarkan Kris begitu menusuk hatinya. Kris benar-benar mematikan dirinya. Sehun sadar kata maaf dan menyesal dari mulutnya tidaklah ampuh untuk mengembalikan semuanya, meski ia berulangkali mengucapkan dan disertai deras airmata.

"Pulanglah. Kau hanya akan sia-sia disini. Tak akan kuberitahu dimana mereka. Luhan dan Ziyu tak pantas kembali pada orang brengsek sepertimu!"

BLAM!

Kris menutup pintu apartemen dengan kasar. Tak peduli Sehun yang masih tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia sadar diri jika sangat keterlaluan. Bayarannya kini ia dapatkan. Prediksinya tepat. Kris menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemen Kris. Melihat kursi dekat apartemen, ia lantas mendudukan dirinya seraya menunggu taksi yang akan membawanya menuju bandara. Sehun memandang kosong jalanan di depannya. Raut wajahnya berantakan dengan airmata yang mulai mengering.

"Mengapa mencari kalian sesulit ini Luhannie? Apa benar yang dikatakan Kris hyung? Bahwa kau tak akan mau lagi menerimaku? Kuharap tidak, Lu.."

* * *

><p><strong>DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?<strong>

* * *

><p>Mata yang mengalirkan air asin itu perlahan tak lagi mengalir. Cukup banyak airmata yang dikeluarkan, dan kini matanya seolah tak lagi mampu memproduksi. Menjadikan hati sebagai tempatnya berganti. Bukan mencair layaknya air itu, hanya seperti kering dengan rasa sakit dan denyut perih yang terus menghampiri. Sehun merasa lelah. Sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Bukan ia tak lagi sanggup, namun jiwanya seperti lebih memilih berhenti.<p>

Menghadapi Kris, bukan ia tak mau terus membujuk Kris. Perkataan yang dilontarkan Kris padanya, kesemuanya sudah merobek hatinya. Sehun sebenarnya belum mau berhenti. Ia kini berharap pada pilihan terakhirnya. Jika lagi-lagi mendapatkan hal serupa, maka mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk mati.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti kediaman salah satu rumah mewah bercat putih di Seoul. Dulu Sehun merasakan kehangatan yang begitu menyelimuti hati dan hidupnya. Namun kini kehangatan itu hilang. Berganti menjadi dingin. Sedingin tatapan Oh Seunghyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau masih lancang saja anak muda? Kau ingin memelas lagi? Apakah perkataanku kurang jelas? Ak-…"

"Yeobo, tenanglah," Nara menginterupsi nada tegas yang dikeluarkan suaminya. Ia mengelus lembut punggung pasangan hidupnya itu. Memberi ketenangan untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Maafkan jika kedatanganku tak lagi diharapkan oleh Appa dan Eomma. Maafkan jika anak yang selalu kalian banggakan ini tumbuh menjadi seorang yang tak bermoral. Dan…" Sehun tercekat. Tenggorokannya bagai disangga oleh duri, yang membuat sakit meski hanya meneguk ludah.

"Dan maafkan aku yang kembali memelas rasa kasihan dari Appa. Untuk memberitahuku dimana orang yang disia-siakan olehku ini berada,"

Sehun beranjak dari sofa. Berjalan pelan menuju kedua orangtuanya. Dapat Sehun rasakan keringat dingin yang mengucur dan kakinya mulai gemetar.

**.**

.

.

BRUKK!

Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan ayahnya dan pertama kalinya pada sang Eomma. Ia bersimpuh, berlutut memegang kedua kaki Appa nya. Tak pelak itu membuat Appa dan Eomma nya terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Untuk kedua kalinya aku berlutut padamu Appa. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menjatuhkan harga diriku demi tujuanku. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali menangis. Tubuh ini sudah lelah, Appa. Pikiran ini sudah hampir bergeser. Aku sudah hampir gila, Appa,"

"Appa, demi Tuhan aku tidak tahu kapan akan terbebas dari rantai penyesalan ini. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah Tuhan masih berpihak padaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah Luhan masih bisa kembali padaku atau tidak. Ku mohon Appa..hiks…kumohon..kumohon…hiks. A-aku ingin mengakhirinya..hiks..mengakhiri rasa bersalah ini. Ku mohon padamu Appa..hiks," Sehun terisak.

Nara bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang menimpa anaknya. Ikatan batin seorang ibu dan anak tidak pernah berkhianat. Maka ia rentangkan tangannya pada tubuh Sehun. Memeluk dan menyandarkan kepala anaknya, meski Sehun menggeleng, memberontak pelan.

"Sehun-ah. Cukup, nak. Sehun-ah, Eomma mohon berdiri. Berdiri, sayang,"

"Aniya Eomma. Hiks…Appa..Sehun mohon..beritahu dimana Luhan dan Ziyu..Sehun mohon Appa..hiks,"

"Lantas jika aku memberitahumu, kau akan menemui mereka? Menyakiti mereka lagi? Mengapa tak sekalian berpisah saja?"

"Aniya Appa. Sehun berjanji tak akan menyakiti mereka lagi. Sehun tak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan mereka. Sehun…hiks…Sehun akan memberikan banyak cinta pada Ziyu ..hiks Appa.." Sehun rela ia menjadi cengeng, mengalahkan anak balita. Jika ia harus melakukan ini demi Luhan, maka ia rela.

"Kau benar-benar menyesali semuanya Sehun-ah?" untuk pertama kalinya sejak hubungan dingin ayah dan anak itu, Seunghyun memanggil nama anaknya.

"Sangat Appa…hiks…Sangat-sangat menyesalinya. Sehun rasanya hampir mati dihinggapi rasa bersalah ini,"

Seunghyun menatap istrinya yang dibalas dengan sebuah kode. Seunghyun mengerti. Kemudian ia menatap anaknya. Memeluk tubuh Sehun dan mengelus sayang rambut Sehun. Menghela nafas, sebelum ia mengeluarkan kalimat

.

.

"Beijing. Istri dan anakmu berada di Beijing. Mereka baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir Sehun-ah,"

Ucapan Seunghyun menghentikan semua pergerakan Sehun. Ia mendongak, menatap tak percaya ayahnya. Tangisnya lagi-lagi ia keluarkan. Namun bukan tangis sedih dan penuh luka jika didengar. Ini tangis bahagia. Seketika semua beban di dadanya seperti lepas begitu saja.

"Gomawo Appa..Jeongmal..Hiks…Gomawo Appa.."

"Cheonma, nae adeul. Berjanjilah kau tak mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi. Berjanjilah,"

"Tentu saja Appa. Sehun berjanji untuk itu,"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap bergantian Appa dan Eommanya. Sebersit tekad hinggap di benaknya.

"Aku akan menemui mereka hari ini juga Appa. Aku ak-…"

"Sehun-ah! Dengarkan Appa. Kau tak perlu khawatir memikirkan mereka. Mereka baik-baik saja. Appa hanya akan memberitahukan bahwa mereka berada di Beijing. Selebihnya Appa sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk tak memberitahu yang lainnya,"

Sehun menatap tak percaya. Ia pikir ayahnya tak lagi menyembunyikan apapun tentang Luhan. Tapi ternyata?

"Appa dan Eomma ingin kau melakukan satu hal. Apa kau bersedia Sehun-ah?"

"A-apa itu Appa?"

"Perbaiki dulu kehidupanmu saat ini Sehun-ah. Hiduplah dengan baik. Fokuslah pada kuliahmu dulu. Baru setelah itu, setelah kau menyelesaikan semua urusanmu, kau boleh mencari mereka,"

"T-tapi Appa…"

"Percaya pada Appa dan Eomma, Sehun-ah,"

"N-ne A-appa. Arraseo,"

Sehun memilih menuruti perkataan Appa nya. Lagipula apa yang dikatakan olehnya tentulah ada benarnya. Ia tak bisa menemui Luhan, membawanya kembali jika ia tak memiliki modal. Menata kembali hidupnya seraya berdoa agar Tuhan selalu melindungi istri dan anaknya di Beijing sana. Dan yang terpenting bagi Sehun ialah berdoa agar Luhan tetap menjaga hatinya, menjaga cintanya, dan membuka pintu hatinya untuk kembali bersama Sehun.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Appa, Eomma. Terimakasih,"

TBC

* * *

><p>Saya tahu update nya telat banget. Namun saya bukan tanpa alasan telat meng-update-nya. Saya sangat sangat sibuk dengan kuliah spesialisasi. Ketiganya menyita waktu, serius ini gak bohong. Saya harap readers memahami ini. Terimakasih<p>

Maaf jika chapter ini kurang greget atau malah makin membosankan. Untuk yang menyarankan saya agar mengurangi narasi, apakah di chapter ini sudah sesuai dengan keinginan atau malah enggak sama sekali? Mohon koreksinya. Terimakasih

Di chapter ini full penyesalan dan usaha Sehun. Kayaknya kurang yaa? Mianhae ne. Hehehe. Di chapter depan alur akan dipercepat dan HunHan akan bertemu. Tapi mohon maaf, saya tidak bisa janji untuk cepat update.

Segitu saja ocehannya. Semoga di chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Semoga gak bosen dan tetep nunggu chapter selanjutnya hingga ending. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, follow, favorite, siders, dan yang nge-bash. Maaf belum bisa balas review.

And last but not least, Mind to Review? ^^ gomawo ^^


End file.
